


A Miraculous Family

by phoenixfairy13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Friendship, Miraculous Team, Other, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:25:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 42,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18917917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixfairy13/pseuds/phoenixfairy13
Summary: In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household.  Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!





	1. Return of an Older Sibling

After being around the world on different travels, I finally decide to come home to my parents and younger sister. My name is Everley Dupain-Cheng, older sister to Marinette Dupain-Cheng. I have been travelling the world for a few years, so neither my parents or little sister has seen me in three and a half years. And because of my travels, I ‘ve been able to get an international license that allows me to drive anywhere in the world I go.  
     I finally get to the bakery that Mum and Dad own and has told me about how the business has boomed in the last few years while I was away, making my way up the stairs behind the door at the back of the shop that leads to the family’s apartment. I place my duffel bag down on the couch to walk over to my parents and give them a big hug, having missed them while I was on my travels. I look around to find Marinette was nowhere to be seen around the house. “Where’s Marinette, Mum?” I ask.  
     My mother, Sabine, a short woman of Chinese descent with bluenette hair and grey eyes, lets out a chuckle as she had been reading the newspaper and sipping at a cup of tea. “She’s at school, dear. You can surprise her when school is out. They finish in ten minutes and it is just across the street from here.”  
     “Oh, good. I wouldn’t of been able to wait any longer to see my dear little sister.” I smile as I place a kiss on Mum’s and Dad’s cheek. “I’ll be back in no less than fifteen minutes with Marinette.”  
     Dad smiles and nods. “Of course, dear. We will see you soon.”  
     I smile at them before heading down the stairs, out the bakery into the street. Once it was clear for me to cross, I head over to my sister’s school to wait for her. I jump up onto the wall that is along the stairs that go up to the front doors to wait, pulling out my phone to send my sister a text. {There’s a surprise waiting for you outside the front doors for after you’re let out of class.} I hit send with a smile before locking my phone to put it back into my pocket, reaching back to pull my hot pink tipped bluenette hair into a ponytail as the bell goes for the end of classes, letting out the students so they could go home to spend time with their families.  
     I hear a sudden gasp. “NO WAY! EVERLEY?!”  
     I look up to see my sister with her friends as they come down the stairs, flashing a smile at her as I jump off the wall to walk over and give her a big hug. “It is so good to see you again, Mari! It’s been way too long since we last saw and talked to one another. How have you been these last few years?”  
     Marinette gives a soft pout. “I’ve been good. Why haven’t you kept in contact with me?”  
     I let out a small laugh. “Well, it was a little hard to do so when I was travelling all over the world for my employer. You know how being a designer is, Mari. Busy to the bone.”  
     Marinette giggles. “I know. You’re always busy.”  
     I chuckle. “Say, aren’t you going to introduce me to your friends, Mari?”  
     Marinette gasps before smiling. “Oh, yeah. Doi. I almost forgot. Eve, this is my best friend Alya Césaire, my boyfriend Adrien Agreste and Alya’s boyfriend Nino Lahiffe. Guys, this is my older sister, Everley. She’s been travelling around the world for the past three and a half years.”  
     I give a small bow to the three of them. “A pleasure to meet the three of you. I’m older than Mari by three years, making me 20 while she is 17.”  
     Adrien holds out his hand. “It’s nice to meet you too, Everley.”  
     I smile as I take his hand to shake it, doing the same for Nino as well before giving Alya a hug in greeting since we are both girls. I suddenly feel my phone vibrate in my pocket, making me jump only slightly before pulling it out to look at the email that I received and letting out a small sigh.  
     “My employer wants me to design a new outfit for his son and one for my sister. This’ll take some time.”  
     Adrien tilts his head to the side. “Your employer? Who is that?”  
     I look up at him to let out a small chuckle. “That would be your father, Adrien.” I nod at the shock on his face. “Yes, that would make me the very Everley that he always talks about.”  
     Marinette’s jaw drops in shock. “You work for _the_ Gabriel Agreste?!”  
     I laugh. “Yes, Mari. I do work for the one and only Gabriel Agreste. How do you think he is able to come out with both male _and_ female clothing lines? I design and make the female clothing and he does the designs for the male clothing while I put them together.”  
     Marinette pouts. “That really isn’t fair at all. And why haven’t you been sending anything back to me from your travels, either? I didn’t get anything from you.”  
     I tug at the collar of the new dark pink jacket that had a silver butterfly on the breast pocket. “I see you’ve received and are wearing the one of a kind jacket of my own design I sent to Mum and Dad last year.”  
     Marinette looks down at her jacket before looking back up to me. “You designed and made this for me?”  
     I chuckle and pat her head. “Of course I designed and made that jacket for you, Mari. Of course, I had to get Gabriel’s permission before going on with actually making it to send it to you.”  
     Adrien looks at me in shock. “You’re on a first name basis with my father?”  
     I nod at him and smile. “Of course I am. After all, he did promote me a year after I started working for him straight up to co-designer of the Gabriel brand.”  
     Marinette gasps in shock. “My own sister is in league with the one and only Gabriel Agreste! I can’t believe it!” She starts to babble and stutter over her words.  
     Before I could say anything to calm her down, a male’s voice comes from behind me. “Believe it, Miss Marinette. Everley here is my best designer and I will be more than happy to take you on as well so you can make a name for yourself, starting as soon as possible if you like.”  
     I jump slightly before turning around to see Gabriel himself standing there. “Please don’t scare me like that, Gabriel. You almost gave me a heart attack by speaking up out of the blue.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “I do apologise, Eve. However, I am being both honest and sincere in my words. Everley is my best designer and I am more than happy to take you on as well, Miss Marinette.”  
     I look at my sister to see she was about to pass out, waving my hand in front of her face to get her to snap out of her daydream and bring her back to reality. “Earth to Marinette. What do you say, little sis? It’s a once in a life time opportunity that you won’t regret if you take it.” I muse.  
     Marinette finally snaps out of it and smiles at Gabriel. “I would be honoured to be able to study under your wing, Mr Agreste. I’ve always dreamed of this since starting to design myself.”  
     Gabriel arches a brow only slightly. “Who said anything about studying under my wing? No, no, no. You will be _working_ with your sister with designing a new line of clothes.”  
     I nod at the look of shock on Marinette’s face. “He’s being serious. You’ll get to work with me after school, during the weekends and on the holidays along with helping Mum and Dad in the bakery. Gabriel is willing to be lenient with the work times as you have school and having to help out in the bakery as well.”  
     Marinette nods in happiness. “I’d love to be able to work with the two of you. When can we start?”  
     I look over to Gabriel. “What do you say? Should she start as soon as possible or wait until the new week comes around so that she can let it all soak in?”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “Whichever you think is best for the both of you, Eve. After all, she is your sister and will be working with you on the new line of clothing.”  
     I nod. “Of course. Always the ever wise Gabriel to the rescue.”  
     Gabriel gives a small one shouldered shrug. “I try my best to do so.”  
     Adrien finally speaks up after being quiet. “How come you call her Eve, Father?”  
     Gabriel smiles at Adrien. “It is because we are partners in working on the Gabriel brand and she has been working for me for the past four years. We are on a first name basis, therefore I call her Eve.”  
     Adrien realises something as this dawns on him. “Wait, is Everley the _same_ Everley you always talk about with Nathalie regarding all the fashion shows and clothing lines, Father?”  
     Gabriel nods. “She is, yes. Why do you ask me this, Adrien?”  
     Adrien rubs the back of his head. “It’s because you have told me you were meaning to introduce me to her, but never got around to it. I just didn’t think this would be how I would meet her.”  
     I let out a small laugh. “Gabriel told me he was wanting to introduce me to his son over email. However, at the time, it wasn’t able to happen since I was out travelling the world. I’m a bit of an adventurer and traveller like mine and Marinette’s Nona is. I always have been, to be honest.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “By the way, Eve, are you still willing to do those designs for my son and your sister? I’d very much appreciate it if you were the one to do them for the upcoming gathering I will be holding at the Agreste Mansion.” He turns to Nino after getting a nod from me. “And Nino, you are more than welcome to visit anytime you wish too. I am truly sorry for the way I reacted on Adrien’s 14th birthday.”  
     Nino looks at him with wide eyes. “Thank you, sir.”  
     Gabriel smiles and chuckles. “Please, call me Gabriel. I insist on the three of you doing so.”  
     Marinette, Alya and Nino nod in unison at this and making me let out a chuckle. “I’ll get onto those designs as soon as I possibly can, Gabriel. I wish to spend time and catch up with my family this weekend after having been away for three and a half years of travelling around the world.”  
     Gabriel nods as he smiles. “Of course. Take your time, Eve. I’ll see you and Marinette on Monday for work after school gets out for the students.”  
     I smile and nod. “See you then, Gabriel.”  
     Marinette, Alya and Nino blink in shock at the casual interaction I was able to have with Gabriel.  
     Gabriel smiles and hugs Adrien. “Have the afternoon with your friends and be sure to be back before dark. I’ll see you at home for dinner, Adrien.” He waves before getting into his waiting car.  
     Adrien blinks a few times in shock. “Did my dad really just say what I think he did?”  
     I let out a small laugh. “Of course he did, Adrien. I’ve helped him soften his heart in the last few years after your mother went missing and helped him realise the way he had been treating you was unfair.”  
     Adrien’s jaw drops in shock. “Father told you about Mum? He has never told anyone about her and what had happened. He always keeps that to himself.”  
     I give a small shrug. “It was the first Christmas you had without her that he suddenly phoned me and cried his eyes out to me, telling me how he had been missing her all this time and taking it out on you.”  
     Marinette blinks in shock before recovering. “Wait, you’re saying Gabriel Agreste _cried to you_ and admitted that how he was treating Adrien was because of how his mum disappeared?”  
     I nod at the question. “That is exactly what I am saying. And over the last few years, every Easter, Christmas and New Year he would ring me just to talk and get advice on what he should do, so I’ve been helping him with getting past the cold exterior that he put up around his heart.”  
     Adrien blinks in shock, trying to process what was being said. “Is that why he has been letting me do more and more things I want with my friends and girlfriend?”  
     I nod as I chuckle. “It is, yes. I have to ask, when was it that Marinette finally got over her clumsy streak to finally have the courage to ask you out, Adrien?”  
     Adrien chuckles. “It was when we were both 15 that she changed and got a whole new confidence about her to finally have the courage to ask me out.”  
     Marinette goes pink in the cheeks. “I thought it was time to make a change. Plus, I took the advice you gave me the same year you left to travel the world three and a half years ago when I got the really adorable purse you made for me and sent to Mum and Dad for my birthday that same year.”  
     I chuckle in amusement before patting Marinette’s head. “Well, I am glad that you did take my advice. This new confidence suits you, Mari. Don’t let it stop no matter what happens.”  
     Marinette nods. “Of course, Everley. I’m way too happy with Adrien for it to stop now.”  
     “Well, well, well. Look who it is. Marinette Dupain-Cheng and the bunch of weirdos.” A pitched shrill voice comes from behind Marinette, Alya, Adrien and Nino.  
     I look up to see who the voice had come from, seeing that the girl had light honey blonde hair and deep blue eyes. I stand at my full height with my arms crossed over my chest as the four of them move to stand behind me at the follow of Marinette hiding behind me. I look down at her with a hard expression on my face and in my grey eyes, towering over her as I took after mine and Marinette’s dad in height.  
     “You got a problem with my sister, her friends and boyfriend, Chloé? If so, I’ll be glad to take it up and talk to Gabriel Agreste about permanently banning you from ever visiting the Agreste family at their mansion. And I don’t care if your father is the Mayor and will give in to whatever you want him to do. I have a back bone and will proudly stand up for my little sister against those that tease and bully her.”  
     Chloé lets out a small shriek as the ever present sunglasses on her head fall down over her eyes. “Sorry!”  
     I arch a brow as I watch her scamper off, followed closely behind by Sabrina after the young orange haired girl with sea green eyes mouths an embarrassed ‘ _sorry_ ’ to the five of us. I shake my head as I sigh while I rub my forehead while turning to look at the others to see the looks of shock on Alya’s, Nino’s and Adrien’s faces, making me chuckle at them and smirk.  
     “What? I really don’t like it one bit when people tease and bully my little sister and her friends. It just irks me to the point where I feel like I need to stand up to them and put my foot down.” I give a small shrug.  
     Adrien blinks before snapping out of his shock. “Did you really mean it when you said you would take it up with my father about banning her from the Agreste Mansion?”  
     I nod. “Well, of course. Why do you think Mari isn’t shocked by my words and me standing up for the four of you? She knows I’m protective of my family and won’t stop at anything to see they’re living comfortably.”  
     Alya snaps out of her shock next as her jaw drops. “Are you serious? You are willing to stand up to the likes of Chloé Bourgeois to defend your little sister, her boyfriend and her best friends?”  
     Marinette nods at Alya’s questions. “Of course she is willing to do something like that. And she doesn’t care if it puts a dint in her perfect reputation she has in the society of fashion and music just to stand up for me and who I care about, which is you guys and our parents.”  
     Nino blinks away his shock and recovers. “You have one awesomely cool sister, Marinette.”  
     I let out a soft chuckle at Nino’s words. “Why, thank you, Nino. That is very kind of you to say that.”  
     Nino chuckles. “I am just pointing out the truth. You really are lucky to be Marinette’s older sister. Myself and Alya have _annoying_ younger or older siblings and Adrien is an only child.”  
     I shrug half-heartedly. “I’m the lucky one to have a sister such as Mari. We’ve always been close to one another and can share literally anything with each other. It’s how we’ve grown up since we’re so close in age.”  
     Nino chuckles again. “Still, you seriously are awesome, Everley.”  
     I smile. “Thank you, Nino. I appreciate the compliment.”  
     Alya smiles. “And you seriously are really tall, Everley. How is that possible?”  
     I laugh. “I take after mine and Mari’s dad in height as to how. I’ve always been tall, even when growing up.”


	2. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

As I walk around the streets of Paris to do a little shopping for my family, I come across a cute store that had a variety of gifts that could be perfect for both my parents and little sister. I walk in through the doors, making the bell jingle as I slowly make my way around the store to look at the options for what I could get my family as Christmas happened to be coming up in the next couple of months.  
     The shop keeper, a middle-aged woman of medium height with dyed magenta hair and hazel green eyes, walks over to me to greet me. “Good afternoon, miss. How can I help you today?”  
     I look up to her with a smile. “Good afternoon to you. I was wondering, do you possibly have anything that would be a perfect gift for a budding fashion designer? I want to get something for my little sister and make it special, but don’t know what exactly to get her since she basically designs and makes her own things by hand.”  
     The woman smiles. “Of course we do. Right this way. We have the perfect selection of different things. This is a craft store, after all. So we have all the things that budding artists of any kind would need.”  
     I smile in gratefulness as I follow the woman over to the fashion area. “Thank you. You are too kind.”  
     The woman smiles. “We here at Budding Artists Inc. are here to help any and all find the things they need to kick start their careers in whichever art profession they choose to follow, no matter what it happens to be.”  
     I let out a soft chuckle. “I will be sure to visit this store again. I happen to be a fashion designer myself, so I am bound to need something I don’t already have that you would have in store.”  
     The woman gives a small delighted clap. “That sounds absolutely wonderful. I have to say, I recognise you from somewhere. May I ask who it is that you work for?”  
     I smile as I nod. “I work for the one and only Gabriel Agreste, the famous fashion designer and owner of the Gabriel brand. Have you seen one of his fashion shows, by chance?”  
     The woman lets out an excited gasp. “You must be Everley Dupain-Cheng then! I love following the shows that Mr Agreste holds. All of those designs are just breathtaking!”  
     I let out a soft laugh. “I am Everley Dupain-Cheng, yes. Half of the designs Mr Agreste comes out with just so happen to be mine. We are actually partners in running the Gabriel brand, after all.”  
     The woman’s eyes widen. “You are a fashion icon. Every budding fashion designer wishes to be like you!”  
     I smile. “Well, I do try my best in keeping up with all the latest fashions myself. But thank you.”  
     The woman smiles even more. “My name is Aurora, by the way. It is an honour to be able to meet you.”  
     I smile more at her. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Aurora. And the honour is all mine.”  
     That’s when I look up to see a big poster behind the counter of Gabriel and I posing for one of the many fashion shows that had been held throughout the time I had been working for him. I motion to it with a smile and a chuckle. “I see you really are a big fan. Do you happen to have a permanent marker with you?”  
     Aurora’s eyes widen as she nods, taking the black marker that was in her shop apron out to hand it over to me. I smile at her to walk over to the poster, signing just under where I was placed in the poster with a flourish and a little message to the shop in my naturally scriptive writing.  
               {Dear Budding Artists Inc.,  
                  Always be yourselves in whatever you choose to do, and remember that you will always have me on your side in whichever the outcome may be. Stay true to yourselves.          With love, Everley.}  
     I hand the marker back over to Aurora with a smile. “And don’t ever forget to be confident in what you do, either. It’ll only be a matter of time that someone will recognise your shop and make your business a success.” I let out a soft chuckle. “And you never know, it may actually happen in the near future.”  
     Aurora looks at me with a surprised expression. “Thank you so much! This means a lot to me.”  
     I flash the same award-winning smile that shows in the poster. “You’re very welcome.”  
     Aurora smiles and disappears into the back to give me some peace with choosing a few different things for my sister for the upcoming Christmas holidays. I soon find a generous sheet of silken fabric along with a strip of sheer material that would go perfectly with it for a sash and some silver coloured threading.  
     I smile at Aurora as I make the purchase before heading out of the store, continuing with my walk around the bustling streets to go on to choose something for my parents. Of course, knowing they owned a bakery of their own made it much easier to shop for them, which I did by ducking into a kitchen ware store to purchase new cooking utensils and baking trays they didn’t already have.  
     I stop in front of an electronics store, thinking of Alya and Nino as they were savvy with electronics since Alya had her Ladyblog and Nino loved listening to and making new tunes. I decided on it and walk in the doors of the store, going straight for the video cameras for Alya, making sure it was a video camera phone that had all the features needed for her videos to upload onto her Ladyblog. I make my way over to the music players to browse over them, deciding on a mobile phone that allowed the person to create new tunes with just one app.  
     I head to the counter to make my purchase and notice that behind the bench was a poster of me wearing one of the many popstar style outfits I designed and made myself for one of the many fashion shows and later concerts that was held for the Gabriel brand, getting me to chuckle and get the attention of the sales assistant.  
     The young male looks up to see his latest customer was the one and only Everley Dupain-Cheng that was featured in the very poster up on the wall, making his eyes widen in surprise that someone as famous as I am would grace their store. “It can’t be! You’re Everley Dupain-Cheng! The famous fashion icon and popstar!”  
     I let out a soft chuckle. “That I am. This is the second store today that I have been to that idolises me for my fashion designs, creativity and music.”  
     The young male, who was named Ashton by the name tag pinned to his shirt, smiles in my direction. “Well, we always welcome in the customers that we receive, no matter what their professions happen to be. It is our store policy and nothing has changed. Even new staff members are taught about it all.”  
     I smile as I let out another soft chuckle. “Well, I’m glad to be one of your customers then. This is one of the best stores I have been to since getting back from my three and a half years of travelling the world. I’m finally reunited with my family and I wouldn’t want to change a single thing about it.”  
     Ashton smiles and starts to fidget. “Would it be alright with you if the store manager and I got a selfie with you? Everyone here is a big fan of yours, but the store manager and I are the biggest out of the staff. The both of us having always been wanting to meet you in person.”  
     I let out a chuckle as I smile at him. “Of course. I always love taking selfies with fans of mine.”  
     Ashton smiles in relief before disappearing for a moment to get the store manager from the office at the back, telling them they were able to get a selfie with the famous Everley Dupain-Cheng. I let out a soft chuckle when I hear the store manage let out a squeal of delight, noting by the pitch of the squeal the store manager happened to be a female. Sure enough, when they emerged from the office, the store manager was a young female around the age of what Ashton could be.  
     Ashton smiles. “This is my sister, Amanda. Everyone calls her Mandy, though.”  
     I smile at her. “A pleasure to meet you, Mandy.”  
     Mandy smiles back, brimming with happiness as she was able to finally meet her idol. “This is one of the best days of my life! I can’t believe I actually get to personally meet the one and only Everley Dupain-Cheng!”  
     I let out a chuckle as she pulls out her mobile from her pants pocket, opening the camera and switching it to selfie mode. I flash my award-winning smile as I drape my arms around the both of them, getting Mandy to snap the picture with a grin of pure happiness clear on her face. I quickly jot down my business email on a slip of paper so Mandy would be able to send me a copy of the picture.  
     Ashton scans the items I had chosen so I was able to pay for them before heading off to the next store. Of course, I needed to find something for my boss and his son since Adrien is my sister’s boyfriend. I groan as I was having a hard time choosing what I could get for them when my phone starts vibrating in my pocket.  
     I quickly fish it out to find it was Nathalie, Gabriel’s assistant. Touching the answer button, I bring my phone to my ear after shifting my bags. “Afternoon, Nathalie. What does the boss have for me this weekend?”  
     Nathalie’s reply comes instantly. “He doesn’t have anything booked for the next couple of weeks for you since you’ve only recently gotten back from your travels. I’m ringing you to talk about possible ideas for what to do this Christmas since it’s coming up in the next couple of months. What do you have planned?”  
     I stop short in my walking and step to the side so people could walk past me without having to go around me, shifting the couple of bags around to place them on the ground to better secure my phone in my hand so it wouldn’t end up falling to the ground and smashing.  
     “I was actually just about to ring either you or Gabriel to find out the same thing. I’ll likely take Christmas Eve night and Christmas Day with my family along with a couple of Marinette’s friends from school, but other than that I don’t have anything else.” I look around for a moment. “Between you and I, what would be a good idea for a present for Gabriel for Christmas? I have no idea what to get him and I’ll be making Marinette’s gift since she is a budding fashion designer like I am.”  
     Nathalie goes silent for a moment to think before speaking up. “He doesn’t wish to admit it, but he is in need of a new neck tie. I suggest making one for him to make it that little bit more special.”  
     I smile as I let out a chuckle. “Of course. Thank you for that, Nathalie.”  
     Nathalie chuckles as well. “You’re quite welcome, Everley. Enjoy the rest of the weekend.”  
     I smile at this. “I will. Have a good weekend, Nathalie. Bye for now.”  
     “Have a good afternoon. See you at work on Monday.” Nathalie muses before hanging up her end.  
     I smile and chuckle as I hang up my end of the call. After tucking my phone back into my pocket, I grab the handles of the three bags I got for my purchases before heading back to the bakery, quickly ducking into the fabric store Marinette visits for her own fabrics for the designs she makes herself. I knew she would love to have something made by her big sister from the fabrics of her regular fabric store.  
     I send a warm smile to the shop owner before starting to browse through the different colours of fabrics I could choose from to craft a new tie for Gabriel, eventually settling on a generous piece of silver fabric that had golden starlets sprinkled over it. I take up the piece of fabric, noticing it had been pre-cut into a square. I smile in assurance since it would be perfect for what I had in mind.  
     I wonder around for a few more minutes to find something else that would work with it and something for what I wanted to make for Adrien, which I soon found easily in the right shade of a soft black with emerald green trimmings and detailing to accompany it.  
  
After finishing up with my shopping, I head back towards the Dupain-Cheng bakery so I would be able to drop off my new items and make a start on the designing I wanted to do. Before I could, however, I notice an elderly man with a walking stick trying to cross one of the streets while there was oncoming traffic. My eyes widen as I quickly jump to his aid and help him across the street to safety and out of the way of incoming cars, all the while carrying the bags I had dangling from my arm.  
     I stand before helping the male to his feet and handing him back his walking stick, a smile on my lips and a worried expression on my face for the seemingly fragile male. “Are you okay, sir? You’re not hurt, are you?”  
     The male shakes his head. “No, I am fine. Thank you, young lady. You’re very kind.”  
     I give him a smile as I nod. “Of course. I’m just doing my job as a kind civilian by helping the elderly across the street out of the way of incoming traffic. I was brought up by my parents in a way that gets me to help out those in need if and when I see them struggling with something.”  
     The male smiles in kindness. “Your parents have done a wonderful job in raising you, then.”  
     I nod before giving him a wave and heading off in the direction of home, letting out a content sigh as I take a leisurely stroll the rest of the way there, soon coming to the side door of the Dupain-Cheng bakery, quickly manoeuvring the fabric over the gifts I had gotten for my parents before opening the door and stepping inside.  
     “Mum, Dad! I’m back!” I call out as I take my heels off, relieved to finally be out of them after the long day of walking around in them to buy the things I wanted to for the Christmas holidays that were coming up.  
     Mum pops her head out into the hallway from the bakery kitchen. “We’re both in the bakery since it’s still during work hours, sweetheart. Take the rest of the day off to do whatever you want since you only recently got back from your travels. I don’t want you to overdo it and exhaust yourself.”  
     Dad comes to the door as well, a big smile on his face. “We’ll be fine here in the bakery. It isn’t too busy, so we won’t be in need of the extra pair of helping hands. Go on up and enjoy your relaxation time.”  
     I smile to them both, placing a kiss on their cheeks as I walk by. “Thanks Mum. Thanks Dad.”  
     Mum shoos me up the stairs as she grins, making me laugh and take the stairs two at a time while barefoot. I drop all the things off in my room before heading up the stairs to Marinette’s room, knocking on the door and opening it as soon as there was a faint ‘ _come in_ ’ from the other side.  
     I walk up the remaining stairs and close the door to take a seat on Marinette’s chaise lounge. “I got your text from earlier. What did you want to talk about, Mari?”  
     Marinette takes a deep breath. “Well, you know how Paris has had a new superhero duo for some time now?” She looks over to me and continues when I give a small nod. “That’s what I wanted to talk to you about. It’s just, I don’t know how to say it exactly since you’re my sister and I don’t want you to think badly of me for keeping secrets from you since this family is all about honesty.”  
     That’s when Dad’s voice interrupts us with a faint call. “Supper’s ready, girls!”  
     I let out a clearly exasperated sigh. “Coming, Dad!” I look over to Marinette with a reassuring smile. “You can tell me what it is you want to after supper, alright?”  
     Marinette gives a small nod. “Alright.”  
     I smile as we head down to the kitchen to eat supper with our parents, all the while sitting in a comfortable silence as we had things to think through while eating. Especially me since I had to think of new designs for the gathering Gabriel is going to be having in a matter of a month. I need to have a dress for Marinette and I, along with a suit for Adrien, so that we had something to wear for the gathering that will be in a few months.  
     Just as I finished my food and was about to get up to rinse off my plate, I turn away from the table to let out a massive sneeze that causes me to groan as it hurt. “Bless you, Eve.” Marinette muses.  
     “Thanks, Mari.” I smile at her before getting up, rinsing off my plate. “That one actually hurt.”  
     Mum arches a brow. “It did? Why is that? Don’t your sneezes normally just annoy you?”  
     I shrug. “No idea why. They normally only annoy me, but there are the odd sneeze that hurts.”  
     Dad frowns. “That’s really strange. I wonder what it could be because of?”  
     I sigh. “I have no idea, Dad. And honestly, I don’t really want to know.”  
     Mum looks at me. “Why’s that? Surely you would want to know the reason behind the painful sneezes.”  
     I shake my head. “Not really, no. I’m fine with not knowing the answer. I’m used to them now.”


	3. The Find

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

As soon as the moon had risen fully into the sky, I drop down on my bed with a heavy sigh. The day was a long one and I couldn’t think of anything better than being able to lay down to get a good night’s sleep. Of course, that wouldn’t be able to happen as I roll over onto my side and find a strange looking box sitting on my desk.  
     I sigh as I stand to walk over to my desk and sit in my computer chair, picking up the box to look at it with a slight frown. I shrug as I open the box to look inside, seeing a pearl white coloured armlet. I jump backwards when a small floating creature appears out of nowhere in front of me. “What the heck? What are you?”  
     The small Wolf-like creature smiles. “My name is Howll and I’m a Kwami, an ancient being of great power. I’m the Wolf Kwami that can grant you the ability of Spirit Projection/Detection, but will last only five minutes before you revert back to your civilian form. You will need to use it wisely, though. However, if you don’t need to use your Spirit Projection/Detection, then your transformation will last indefinitely.”  
     I blink in shock and surprise as the little creature explains everything. “So, this will be able to help me aid the superheroes Ladybug and Cat Noir in fighting the villain named Hawk Moth?”  
     Howll nods in confirmation. “Exactly. The armlet is your Miraculous and when it is inhabited by me, a blood red paw print will appear on its surface while appearing dark grey in colour. I will not be able to communicate with you when I am in the Miraculous. The decisions you make will solely be yours.”  
     I take a deep breath before putting the armlet on around the upper area of my right arm, standing in the middle of my room to look at Howll. “Okay. So how do I transform?”  
     Howll smiles as she floats up to shoulder level. “That’s easy. All you have to say is ‘ _Fangs Down_ ’ to begin the transformation and you will be on your way to coming closer in defeating Hawk Moth.”  
     I give a small nod before taking another deep breath. “Howll, Fangs Down!”  
     Within moments, I emerge from the flash of magic lights to stand in the middle of my room wearing a Wolf themed suit. I walk over to my window to open it, looking around me to see if the coast is clear before leaping out and heading across the various rooftops while hearing an explosion and screams coming from nearby.  
     I head in the direction of where the commotion is to soon see Ladybug and Cat Noir heading there as well, getting me to smile to myself. We touch down on the same roof to see the Akuma victim was a young male of about Marinette’s age, causing me to let out a small sigh as I try to think of something.  
     That’s when I notice the boy had a dark purple guitar and recognise him as Luka Couffaine, older brother to Marinette’s classmate, Juleka. I groan and dodge out of the way of a blast that comes from his guitar straight towards me, pulling Ladybug and Cat Noir out of the way to a hiding place out of the line of sight. “The Akuma is in the boy’s guitar. I recognise him as Luka Couffaine from Marinette Dupain-Cheng’s class at school. I follow Alya’s Ladyblog and keep an eye on the students in the class.”  
     Ladybug arches a brow. “How can you tell all that?”  
     I sigh. “For one thing, he shares the same resemblance to Luka while outside of being Akumatized. Plus, the guitar he’s holding is an unusually dark purple instead of being black and white.” I shrug. “Alya posted a video on the Ladyblog of the music festival Paris held awhile back when the villain Captain Hardrock showed up.”  
     Cat Noir looks at me in surprise. “You really follow Alya’s Ladyblog that well? I’m surprised and impressed.”  
     I shrug. “I’m just very observant. Okay, here’s the plan. Cat Noir and I will create a distraction to get him to loosen his grip on his guitar so Ladybug can swipe and destroy it so she can capture the Akuma and purify it.”  
     Ladybug and Cat Noir nod. I step out of hiding with Cat Noir while readying my weapon, a shifting bow that changes into a staff for different situations I’m caught in. Thankfully, this was one of those times as it appeared to be a normal sized bow that shifts to staff mode. Cat Noir extends his baton into a staff so he had a decent weapon to at least give him a fighting chance. “Hey, music brain! Over here!” I call out to get his attention.  
     Cat Noir looks at me with a frown, whispering to me. “Seriously? ‘Music brain’ was the best you could come up with? That is a really poor choice of words for an insult.”  
     I give a small shrug. “Give me a break, would you? This is my first day as being a superhero and it was the first thing that came to mind. Go easy on me, Cat Noir.”  
     That’s when the boy turns to see us standing there on the rooftop, a scowl on his face. “Who’re you calling ‘music brain’, pest? The name is Rock Meister!”  
     I roll my eyes. “Don’t care what your name is or isn’t. We’re here to take you down!”  
     Cat Noir shifts into a defensive stance. “And we’ll do whatever it takes to return you and the city back to normal. It’s the duty of being Paris’ superheroes! We save lives and make Paris a better place day by day.”  
     I rub my temples before shaking my head. “We need to think of a better way to distract him, Cat Noir. This isn’t working. I can see his grip is still fairly tight on his guitar.”  
     Cat Noir looks over before nodding at my words. “You’re right. I guess we’ll just have to fight him so he’ll loosen his grip on the guitar. There is no other way that will work.”  
     I nod in agreement before we split to go different directions to try and confuse him, attacking from both angles so he would have to let go of his guitar to fend off our attacks. I notice it works and he tries to dodge out of the way of one attack, only to get hit by the other, making him lose balance and his grip on the guitar.  
     I look over to where Ladybug had peeked out of hiding to watch for the signal, giving a nod so she could begin her advance while Cat Noir and I keep Rock Meister busy by fighting him and keeping him distracted. We could tell he wasn’t very good at fighting or defending himself when it came to battling superheroes as he was clumsy in his footing and in his attacks, which only made the advantage for Cat Noir and I higher.  
     Ladybug manages to have called for her Lucky Charm to aid her in getting an advantage on Rock Meister as she seemed to be holding a blindfold in her hands, which she snaps over Rock Meister’s eyes before managing to swipe the guitar from his back at that point to throw it against the wall with all her might in order to break it, capturing the Akuma and purifying it to release it as a pure white butterfly.  
     I lean against the nearest wall to me as Ladybug throws up the blindfold from her Lucky Charm to call out the magic words. “Miraculous Ladybug!” I watch with pleasant surprise as the red and pink butterflies whirl around Paris to fix the damage that had been done before looking over to see Luka emerge from the dark purple magic that disappeared from his body after being defeated and the Akuma purified.  
     “Pound it!” Ladybug, Cat Noir and I bump each other’s fists before going separate ways to our respective homes in order to get some rest as it was already getting pretty late. I make sure no one was around as I jump through my open window to lay down on my bed with a small sigh, calling off my transformation. “Fangs Up.”  
     Howll reappears with a big smile on her face as she lays on my chest, clearly exhausted even if I didn’t have to use my Spirit Projection/Detection. I pick her up to place her comfortably on my pillow so I can head down to the bakery to swipe some cookies. I stealthily get back up to my room without anyone noticing where I was and what I was doing to place the cookies I grabbed onto my pillow beside Howll so she was able to eat them.  
     I hear a knock on my door and quickly put on a jacket to make it seem I was cold to get Howll to hide inside of, picking up the cookies to put one inside my jacket for Howll to chow down on while starting on one myself. I get comfortable on my bed so it wouldn’t look too suspicious. “Come in.” I call out.  
     Marinette opens the door to smile at me, coming in and closing the door behind her to sit on the edge of my bed. She starts to fidget as she was trying to think of a way to say what was on her mind.  
     “I heard there was another Akuma tonight that wasn’t like any of the rest of them. I also heard Ladybug and Cat Noir had help from a Wolf themed superheroine this time. I wonder what she’s like? She sounds pretty cool to me.” I break the ice as I lean back on my pillows.  
     Marinette’s brows clearly shoot up in surprise. “You heard about that? But it hasn’t even been posted on Alya’s Ladyblog that there was another superhero helping out Ladybug and Cat Noir.”  
     I jolt as I hadn’t thought about that. “I was watching the fight while it was happening from my window.”  
     Marinette frowns. “That would be impossible. It’s too dark to see anything from here and I’m pretty sure it would have been too far away to see anything.”  
     I arch a brow before frowning. “Why would you say that? The moon is pretty bright.”  
     Marinette sighs as she rubs her arm. “Actually, that’s the thing I’ve been meaning to tell you about, Eve. It’s about how I know Ladybug so well and can seemingly get into contact with her easily.”  
     I sit up properly, listening intently. “And how’s that? You can be honest with me, Mari. I swear I won’t tell anyone else. Not even Alya or even Mum and Dad.”  
     Marinette takes a deep breath before simply coming out with what was on her mind. “The reason why I know about Ladybug and know her so well is because I am Ladybug.”  
     I smile proudly and give her a hug. “I kind of had a feeling you were. I mean, comparing your physique now from when I left, it has become a lot more toned. I just didn’t want to say anything until you were ready to tell me yourself. And now that you have, let’s have a little celebration of our own.”  
     Marinette’s eyes widen and returns my hug. “Really? You’re not at all mad I didn’t tell you sooner about me being Paris’ very own Ladybug?”  
     I shake my head. “Not at all. If anything, I’m actually really happy my own little sister is Ladybug. It makes the whole secret keeping thing and excuse making a little bit easier on the mind.”  
     Marinette frowns. “What do you mean by that?”  
     I stand up and place the extra cookies I had been holding down on Marinette’s lap. “Instead of telling you, how about I show you?” I look to my jacket and smirk. “You ready to show her, Howll?”  
     That’s when my very own Kwami comes out of hiding. “Am I ever! You might also want to take your jacket off too. It’ll make the transformation go a lot smoother.”  
     I nod before taking off my jacket to reveal the armlet on my right arm. “Howll, Fangs Down!”  
     After emerging from the flash of magic lights, I smile at my own sister while in my superhero guise. I let out a small chuckle when I see Marinette’s jaw had dropped in shock.  
     “Y-You mean, you were there fighting alongside me as Ladybug and Cat Noir?” She asks.  
     I nod. “That I was. My bow can shift into a staff to depend on the situation like Cat Noir’s baton can extend into a staff or a vault. My special power is also Spirit Projection/Detection, which allows me to project my spirit out of my body and see other people’s spirits.” I sit down on my bed to call off my transformation.  
     Marinette takes a deep breath before smiling. “Well then, I guess it’s my turn to introduce my Kwami.”  
     A red Kwami with a black spot on her forehead and a black spot on her cheeks comes into view with a happy expression, curtsying to me. “Tikki. I’m Marinette’s Kwami and what enables her to become Ladybug.”  
     I smile in return before handing Tikki one of the cookies I had swiped for my own Kwami. “It is very lovely to meet you, Tikki. At least now, the four of us can hang out together without having to keep secrets and lie to each other on where it is we have to go when there is an Akuma attack.”  
     Marinette chuckles. “That’s true. This is such a relief to be able to tell my very own big sister.”  
     I suddenly arch a brow. “Wait, does Adrien know you’re Ladybug?”  
     Marinette shakes her head. “Not at all. I do really want to tell him, but I don’t know how to and we have said to each other we must keep our identities a secret from each other.”  
     I give a small sigh. “That must be hard keeping something like that from your own boyfriend.”  
     Marinette gives a small nod. “It sure is. Can you help me out here?”  
     I tap a finger against my lips for a moment before nodding. “Sure thing. But, we’ll have to do it tomorrow as it is already getting pretty late and we must get to bed to get in a good night’s sleep. I’m pretty sure Mum and Dad would want us fully rested in order to help out around the house when possible before we spend time together as a whole family since I’m home now.”  
     Marinette chuckles and nods. “Good idea, Everley. What is the plan going to be, though?”  
     I shrug. “I honestly have no idea at this point. We’ll have to decide on what to do tomorrow when we get a chance to ourselves so we can discuss it without prying ears.”  
     Marinette nods. “Sounds good to me. I’m a little nervous, to be honest.”  
     I smile. “Don’t be. Just remember what I told you three and a half years ago.”  
     Marinette chuckles again. “Well, alright. Tomorrow is going to be interesting when we tell Adrien.”  
     I laugh. “It sure will be. I’m certain he’ll be really shocked to find out his own girlfriend is one of Paris’ very own superheroes. It’ll shock anyone, really.”  
     Marinette nods. “That it would. Still, I’m pretty nervous for when it comes time to tell him.”  
     I place a hand on her shoulder. “Just be yourself and keep in mind the advice I gave you before I left for my travels around the world. Remember that and you’ll be completely fine.”  
     Marinette smiles and hugs me. “Thanks, Eve. That really means a lot.”  
     I chuckle and hug her back. “You’re quite welcome. I’ll do anything to keep my little sister happy.”  
     Marinette giggles. “That’s true. I’d do anything to keep my big sister happy in return.” She smiles. “I’m off to bed to get a good night’s sleep for the full day we’re going to have tomorrow. Good night, Eve.”  
     I give a wave before hugging Tikki close to my cheek for a moment. “Good night, Mari. Good night, Tikki. I’ll see the two of you tomorrow for family day.”  
     Marinette smiles. “See you tomorrow.”  
     With that, Marinette walks out to head off to her own room to leave me to my own thoughts. After a moment, I feel myself smile in content before getting out of my clothes to get into some pyjamas, climbing into my bed and pulling my blankets over top of me so that I can keep warm.  
     “What do you think Adrien’s reaction would be when he finds out you’re the new superheroine and his own girlfriend is Ladybug?” Howll asks as she floats over to lay down on my spare pillow.  
     I let out a small sigh. “I honestly don’t know, Howll. But whatever the case, I just hope it’s not something negative. I hate seeing my sister and the people she cares about being upset.”  
     Howll gives a small giggle. “Well, we will just have to wait and see then, won’t we?”  
     I give a small nod as I smile. “That we will.”  
     Howll closes her eyes with a smile on her face. “Good night, Everley.”  
     I smile more. “Good night, Howll.”  
     I roll over onto my side after putting my phone on charge and setting an alarm for early in the morning, closing my eyes to try and get some sleep for the big day my family and I had ahead of us.  
     Of course, it was a while before I could get to sleep, which I had to pull my blankets up over my shoulders so I wouldn’t end up catching a cold. I let out a sigh as I curl up, only then being able to eventually fall asleep and welcoming the long awaited slumber that was beckoning to me.  
     The night’s rest was peaceful and undisturbed, which is what I liked best as it helped me to be well rested and not so tired for the next day I had to have, no matter how busy it turned out to be. It was one of the many downfalls of being a famous fashion and music icon; not enough decent sleep each night for the next day.


	4. Family Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

The next morning, I wake up to my alarm with a soft groan and turn over to switch it off. Sitting up and giving a small stretch, I yawn while blinking a few times. I get up out of bed to grab a fresh set of clothes to make my way down for a shower to freshen and wake myself up.  
     Once I emerge from out under the water and dry myself off, I quickly get dressed and pull a brush through my damp hair before pulling it up into a ponytail. I head out to the laundry to dump the soaked towel into the basket before heading back up to the kitchen to sit with Mum and Dad for breakfast.  
     “Wait, where’s Marinette? Shouldn’t she be awake by now?” I ask.  
     Dad gives a small shrug. “I think she might still be asleep. Why don’t you go wake her up?”  
     I nod and head up the stairs to go to Marinette’s room, knocking on the door. I could hear mumbling from inside and let out a sigh, knowing that Marinette was annoyed. “It’s just me, Mari. I’m coming in.” I call out.  
     As soon as I hear the faint ‘ _okay_ ’, I open the door and walk up the rest of the stairs before closing the door again. I could see she had been awake for at least an hour, looking exhausted from having been woken up so early. I frown and look about to see Tikki had dropped onto one of the pillows of Marinette’s chaise lounge, making me arch a brow. “Let me guess, an Akuma attack?” I muse.  
     Marinette shakes her head. “Nope. More like a cat stuck up a tree that didn’t want to come down so the owner tried to call for Ladybug and woke me up since there were sirens all over town to try and get Ladybug to go help the little girl get her cat back.”  
     I flinch. “That would have to be one of the worst ways to wake up early on a Saturday morning.”  
     Marinette nods. “It is. Anyway, how come you came up here?”  
     I let out a small sigh. “I was wondering where you were and Mum and Dad said you might still be asleep, so I came up to check and wake you up. But seeing as you’re already awake, I can just tell you Mum and Dad are waiting in the kitchen with breakfast ready.”  
     Marinette sighs. “Alright. Give me five minutes and I’ll be down. What are we having?”  
     I nod before smiling at her. “Blueberry pancakes.”  
     Marinette smiles. “Nice. My favourite type of pancakes.”  
     I chuckle as I smile back. “Mine too. And it’s even better when Mum and Dad make their own batter for the pancakes. Anything homemade is always better than already packaged stuff.”  
     Marinette nods. “I’ll be down in a minute. I have to get dressed since I had to transform after waking up.”  
     I give a nod. “Alright then. Be quick.”  
     Marinette smiles, so I smile back before opening her door to walk down the stairs, closing her door again. I walk down to the kitchen to take a seat at the table, smiling reassuringly to Mum and Dad when they look at me with worried looks. “Marinette was already awake. She’ll be down in a minute as she is getting dressed.”  
     Dad smiles. “Alright. Would you be able to get out glasses and pour a glass of milk to go with breakfast?”  
     I nod. “Sure thing, Dad.”  
     Mum smiles at me and I smile back in her direction, going over to the cupboard to grab out four glasses to place them on the kitchen table. I go over to the fridge to get the milk out and pour a generous amount in each glass, putting the bottle back into the fridge just as Marinette comes down from upstairs to join us.  
     “Morning, sweetheart. How was your sleep?” Mum greets her.  
     “Morning, Mum. Morning, Dad. It was actually really good, considering the on and off rain we had all night. I woke up only a couple times to hear the rain.” Marinette muses.  
     Dad smiles. “Well, there is supposed to be a storm coming in within the next few days.”  
     I let out a tiny groan. “Please don’t tell me that. You know I don’t like going out in storms when I have work to do. It is bothersome and hard to keep materials and equipment dry.”  
     Mum pats my hand in reassurance. “I’m sure it’ll be during the night it happens and not at daytime when you’re in the middle of working, Everley.”  
     Marinette sits down next to me as she cuts a piece off of her pancakes. “Storms are a pain, to be honest. I mean, the first day of the new school year a few years ago, I forgot an umbrella since I had no idea it was going to rain. I was stuck at the front doors until Adrien lent me his umbrella and that was the day I fell in love with him after making a complete fool of myself in front of the whole class.”  
     I chuckle as I smile. “Well, at least you had an umbrella.”  
     Mum frowns. “What do you mean by that, Everley?”  
     I sigh. “The same day that happened here, I was in Spain for a concert. It didn’t come down until after the concert finished and the equipment packed up. I hadn’t known beforehand and didn’t think to check to see if I needed an umbrella, so I was really unprepared. I got stuck at the concert hall and had to wait until Gabriel’s driver came over to pick me up as there was a fashion show to do a few hours after that.”  
     Marinette’s brows shoot up in shock. “Seriously? That happened to you?”  
     I nod. “It sure did. I hated it. But thankfully, I had my phone on me to call Nathalie to send the driver over to pick me up so I was able to get to the venue the fashion show was held at.”  
     “That would have been a real pain.” Dad muses.  
     I nod slightly as I had a mouthful of pancakes, swallowing once I was done chewing and washing it down with a sip of milk. “That it was. Gabriel was not happy it started to rain either.”  
     Marinette grins. “Speaking of Gabriel, I was offered the best thing of my life yesterday after school when Everley surprised me with her return.”  
     Mum looks up from her plate with interest on her face. “What would that be, dear?”  
     Dad nods. “Do tell us what it is.”  
     I chuckle. “Marinette here was offered to work with me on the new clothing line that is coming up for the Gabriel brand. She thought Gabriel meant her being able to study under his wing, but was really shocked when he told her she would in fact be working with me on the designs and working alongside me in the future.”  
     Mum’s eyes widen. “Are you serious?”  
     Marinette nods. “Very. Of course, Gabriel knows I have school to go to and I’ll also have to help out in the bakery as well, but he is very lenient on when I am able to work. I even start on Monday after school gets out. I honestly can’t wait for Monday to get here.”  
     Dad blinks as he lets it all sink in, his face breaking into a grin once it does. “This is great news! Both my daughters, working for the one and only Gabriel Agreste side by side! I think I would have to be the happiest father in the world right now. This is just too good.”  
     I let out a laugh. “Well, starting Monday, mine and Marinette’s schedules will be jam packed with working in the bakery and the new clothing line coming up. Of course, Marinette’s schedule will also include school as well, but that isn’t anything to worry about.”  
     Mum breaks into a smile. “This calls for a toast!”  
     I groan, but pick up my glass anyway at the same time Dad and Marinette do. We hold out our glasses near one another’s as Mum looks at us girls. “To our beautiful and talented daughters; may their new partnership bring more opportunities to them in the near future and be a successful duo.” Mum declares.  
     “Here, here.” Dad agrees.  
     Marinette and I chuckle as we clink our glasses together before taking a sip of our milk to make the toast official. We fall into a comfortable silence once again as we finish off our breakfast, taking turns in washing, drying and putting away our dishes.  
     I take a seat on one end of the couch as I turn the tv on to see what happened to be on at the time, soon switching it over to the dvd player as Mum puts in a movie for us to watch as a family. Marinette plonks herself down next to me and lays against me, making me smile as I hit the play button on the remote once Mum and Dad were comfortable on the couch as well.

Without having known it at first, I had fallen asleep half way through the movie with Marinette still leaning against me. I groan as I finally begin to wake up from my nap, lifting my head off the back of the couch to rub my forehead and sigh. I look down at my shoulder as it felt heavy to see Marinette had fallen asleep, making me chuckle as I move slightly to give her a gentle shake. “Mari, wake up. The movie has finished.” I whisper.  
     Marinette stirs as she frowns, groaning as she sits up to give a stretch. She lets out a yawn before blinking a couple times to clear her vision. “Did I seriously just fall asleep in the middle of my favourite movie?” She asks.  
     I nod as I stretch. “You did. You weren’t the only one that did. I fell asleep during the movie as well.” I look around to see Mum and Dad weren’t in the living room. “Huh, Mum and Dad aren’t here. I’m surprised they actually let us have our nap. They don’t normally do so when it’s a movie we both love.”  
     That’s when Mum comes up to the living room. “You’re awake. I figured since you two may not have gotten much sleep last night, I’d let the both of you rest.” She chuckles. “You looked too peaceful for either myself or your dad to disturb you, so we left you to sleep.”  
     I chuckle as I smile at Mum. “Thanks for that, Mum. Considering I didn’t get any sleep whatsoever on my flights back here to Paris, I needed the extra nap after having my average six hours of sleep.”  
     Marinette giggles. “And with the homework I tend to get from school, I also needed the extra nap as well. It does getting pretty tiring having to stay up late just to be able to finish the night’s homework.”  
     Mum smiles. “Well, I’m glad the two of you feel better after your nap. Your father and I really need help down in the bakery for the lunch hour rush. We’re packed now and very busy.”  
     I stand up as I nod. “Of course. We’ll be down in a few minutes.”  
     Marinette nods in agreement. “We just need a couple more minutes to really wake up and clear our heads from the fog that was left after our much needed naps.”  
     Mum smiles again. “Alright then. I’ll see the two of you down in the bakery in no more than five minutes.”  
     Marinette and I nod as we watch Mum disappear out the door, closing it behind her. We visibly relax after we could no longer hear her footsteps. “That was too close. Thank god we were able to come up with a pliable excuse to cover our superhero activities. It had me bushed even if I didn’t need to use my power.” I mumble.  
     Marinette nods. “Agreed. I mean, I’ve been doing this for a few years now, but still. Most times it’s hard to come up with a believable excuse, so I just blame the tiredness and extra sleep on homework. Mum and Dad seem to believe it’s true and don’t push any further.”  
     I rub my forehead. “What I told her for today is actually the truth. I really didn’t sleep on any of my flights to make it back to Paris. I was exhausted after all of it, and then having to get things for Christmas gifts as the Christmas holidays are coming up, I didn’t get to sleep until a good couple hours after that Akuma attack.”  
     Marinette sighs as she looks around. “Speaking of, I wonder where our Kwamis have gone off to. I haven’t seen Tikki since this morning and Howll since last night when you introduced me to her.”  
     I frown. “Now I think about it, it’s the same for me. They could be in either of our rooms playing together and chatting? We should find them to tell them we’ll be spending the lunch hour rush in the bakery helping out Mum and Dad for the lunch hour rush. They deserve to know at least that so they don’t worry.”  
     Marinette nods. “Good point. We’ll check our rooms and call the other if both are in either room?”  
     I give a small nod as we climb the stairs to go to our respective rooms, looking for our Kwamis. I chuckle when I see them asleep on my pillow, curled up beside one another. “Mari! In here.”  
     Marinette comes down the stairs to my room to see them asleep, giggling as she smiles. “That is adorable. It’s almost heartbreaking to have to wake them up to tell them.”  
     I let out a small sigh. “That it is. But really, if need be, they can just go back to sleep after we go downstairs to help Mum and Dad in the bakery for the lunch hour rush.”  
     Marinette smiles. “That’s true.”  
     I walk over to my bed to sit on the edge of the mattress, carefully giving both Kwamis’ heads a pet to wake them up. “Tikki, Howll, wake up for a minute.”  
     Tikki and Howll let out a small yawn as they wake up from their own naps, looking up to see Marinette and I in the room with soft smiles on our faces. “What’s up, Everley?” Howll mumbles sleepily.  
     “Myself and Marinette have to go down and help Mum and Dad in the bakery for the lunch hour rush. We promise to be back up as soon as we possibly can.” I explain to them.  
     Marinette smiles. “We came up to let you know what we were doing so you wouldn’t worry about us, but found you were asleep yourselves on Eve’s pillow.”  
     Tikki smiles as she lets out a soft giggle. “We were talking and catching up with one another while you guys were watching your movie, but when we got comfortable on your pillow, we fell asleep right away.”  
     I let out a chuckle. “That’s alright. Marinette and I fell asleep in the middle of the movie we were watching anyway, and only just woke up a few minutes ago.”  
     Howll chuckles as she flies up to hug my cheek. “Well, get going and go help out your parents in the bakery. They’ll probably be wondering where the two of you are.”  
     Tikki nods in agreement as she hugs Marinette’s cheek. “We’ll probably chat for a little more before falling asleep again. We haven’t seen each other in ages, so it’s good to be able to catch up.”  
     I smile as I chuckle. “Well, we’ll bring cookies back up to the two of you so you are able to get something into your bellies before supper time comes around again.”  
     Tikki smiles happily. “Thank you, Eve. It means a lot to us you’ll do something like that for us.”  
     I chuckle as I smile. “That is quite alright, Tikki. You are our Kwamis, after all. We need to take care of you like you take care of us. It is only fair that it is like that.”  
     Tikki giggles. “Even still, thank you, Eve.”  
     I smile more. “You are quite welcome, Tikki.”  
     Tikki grins before shooing us out the door, making Marinette and I chuckle. “Get going, then.”  
     I salute playfully. “Yes, ma’am.”  
     Marinette grins and bows playfully. “As you command.”  
     Tikki laughs at us, looking amused as Howll chuckles. We grin at each other before heading out the door and down to the bakery to help Mum and Dad. “You know, I never imagined this sort of thing would happen.”  
     I arch a brow. “What sort of thing, Mari?”  
     Marinette chuckles. “The two of us being Paris’ very own superheroines.”  
     I shrug. “I didn’t either. But it has happened, and I wouldn’t change a thing about it. It’s amazing.”  
     Marinette grins and nods. “That it is. I’m glad that we’re in this together.”  
     I give Marinette a quick hug. “I am too, Mari. Believe me, more than you know.”  
     Marinette giggles and hugs me back. “Seriously, though. It really is amazing we’re in this together.”


	5. Suprise Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

After two hours spending time rotating with the jobs of baking and tending to customers for the bakery, I was able to finally take a small break to eat some lunch to tire me over until supper time. After finishing the muffin I picked, I walk back to the kitchen so Marinette was able to have her turn in having some lunch as I head out to the front area of the bakery to help out Mum with the customers.  
     I look up as I hear the bell jingle when we have new customers, my eyes widening in a mixture of pleasant surprise and shock when I see Gabriel and Adrien walk in to greet us. “Gabriel? What brings you here?”  
     Gabriel smiles upon seeing me. “I came here to see what your family’s bakery is like. Adrien has told me the foods you do here are delicious, so I had to come by to see for myself.”  
     I smile at him. “Well, Adrien is right about the food we sell being delicious.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “What would you recommend for me to try first?”  
     I smile. “Well, my dad just pulled a fresh batch of custard croissants and blueberry muffins from the oven. So after a couple minutes of cooling, they’ll be ready to bring out to serve to the customers.”  
     Adrien’s eyes light up at hearing there were fresh croissants. “Fresh custard croissants? That really does sound delicious. I already can’t wait to try them.”  
     I smile at Adrien. “I’ll go and tell Marinette the two of you have swung by to pay us a visit. She’ll be really happy to hear you’re here. I’ll be back in a jiffy with Marinette.”  
     Gabriel gives a small nod. “Of course.”  
     I smile again before disappearing out the back to head upstairs to the family kitchen where Marinette was still standing to munch on a muffin for lunch. She looks up in surprise when she sees me come through the door, having expected either Mum or Dad to come up for their turn for some lunch.  
     “Gabriel and Adrien are down in the bakery. I told them we happened to have a fresh batch of blueberry muffins and custard croissants come out of the oven. The look on Adrien’s face when I said that was priceless. It made him look like a little kid in a candy store.” I chuckle.  
     Marinette’s eyes widen. “Seriously? Both Adrien _and_ Gabriel are here at the bakery?”  
     I nod. “That they are. Adrien had told Gabriel the foods we make here are delicious and he came by to see for himself what they were like. It’s honestly a pleasant surprise.”  
     Marinette’s jaw drops in surprise. “I can’t believe it! Gabriel Agreste is here at our family’s bakery to try the food we make from scratch! This has got to be one of the best days of my life!”  
     I laugh. “Believe it, little sis. Now, are you gonna finish off that muffin of yours and come down with me to greet them, or what? I told them I’d come up to grab you and bring you back down so you can say hello to the both of them. Adrien is your boyfriend, after all.”  
     Marinette nods as she quickly finishes off her muffin, washing it down with the remaining juice before she puts her glass in the sink. We head back down the bakery so Marinette was able to greet her boyfriend and his dad. “Sorry that took so long. Mari was in the middle of finishing off her lunch.” I explain to them.  
     Gabriel smiles as he chuckles. “That’s quite alright, Eve. Hello again, Marinette.”  
     Marinette smiles at him. “Hello there, Gabriel. Hey there, Adrien.”  
     Adrien smiles at Marinette. “Hey yourself. Would those croissants be ready yet? I really want to try one.”  
     I let out a soft laugh. “They should be cool enough to eat by now. I’ll go get one for you and a muffin for Gabriel to try out as well. They are simply delicious treats.”  
     Gabriel smiles again. “That would be lovely. Thank you, Eve.”  
     I smile and dash back into the bakery kitchen to see Dad working on a freshly mixed batch of bread dough, grinning at him as I place a croissant and a muffin on two separate paper plates. “Gabriel and Adrien Agreste are here in the shop area of the bakery. I’m taking these treats out for them to try as Adrien has told Gabriel our foods we make here are delicious.” I explain to Dad.  
     His eyes widen in surprise. “Gabriel Agreste is _here_ at our bakery?”  
     I nod. “That he is. I’ll be back a bit later to help out with the cooking.”  
     Dad nods as he gives me a grin before I leave to go back into the shop area, handing the croissant to Adrien and the muffin to Gabriel, who take their treats with a smile. I lean against the counter as they take a bite of their respective treats to try them, their eyes instantly lighting up when the flavours hit their palates. I look at Marinette to see she was visibly holding her breath in anticipation.  
     “This is absolutely delicious.” Gabriel muses after he had carefully chewed and swallowed his first bite.  
     Adrien nods his agreement as he had his mouth still full, making me chuckle and Marinette to audibly let out the breath she was holding. Marinette and I grin at each other.  
     “Thank you, Mr Agreste. We do take pride in the things we cook, especially when we do them from scratch and nothing is pre-mixed or pre-packeted.” Mum explains, a smile on her face.  
     Gabriel smiles at her. “Well, that makes it all the more worthwhile. And please, call me Gabriel. After all, Everley is my partner on the Gabriel brand and Marinette will be starting with her as soon as school is let out on Monday. And not to mention, Marinette is dating my son, as well.”  
     Mum smiles more, clearly touch at his words. “Of course. This means a lot to us, Gabriel. Would you like to tell my husband this yourself, or shall I do it?”  
     I try to stifle a soft snort of laughter, but end up half failing to do so. “If I know Gabriel as well as I do, he’d want to tell Dad this himself.” I look over to him. “Isn’t that right, Gabriel?”  
     Gabriel smiles as he nods. “Quite correct.”  
     I smirk. “Well then, I’ll go get him so you can tell him yourself.”  
     “That would be wonderful. Thank you, Everley.” Gabriel smiles more.  
     I smile at him and look over to Marinette to send her a wink before heading through the back door, walking to the kitchen to get Dad who was in the middle of taking out a batch of dough that had been put in the oven prior to Gabriel and Adrien arriving. “Hey Dad, Gabriel wants to personally talk to you to tell you something.”  
     Dad looks up as soon as he had put the tin down onto a cooling rack. “Are you actually being serious, Eve? Mr Agreste wants to talk to me personally about something?”  
     I nod, a smile on my lips. “Very serious. Now hurry and come out to the shop area!”  
     Dad chuckles as he steps around the bench to follow me through the door back into the shop area, having to slightly duck under the doorway as he does. “You wished to tell me something, Mr Agreste?” Dad asks.  
     Gabriel turns to smile at Dad. “I do. I have to admit, your food is delicious. And since I now know you make it from scratch without the use of pre-mixed or pre-packeted things, it makes it all the more worthwhile. I also wish for you to simply call me Gabriel as Everley is my partner on the Gabriel brand and Marinette will soon be joining her, along with her dating my son as well.”  
     Dad’s eyes widen in surprise. “A-Are you sure you wish for us to call you Gabriel, sir?”  
     I elbow him in the side. “Of course he does, Dad. You heard him yourself. I’m his partner on the Gabriel brand and Marinette will soon be as well, along with dating Adrien. He wouldn’t be saying this if he didn’t want you to call him Gabriel instead of Mr Agreste. He isn’t like all those other high end fashion designers that want you to always call them by their last names.”  
     Marinette chuckles at the look of pleasant shock on Dad’s face. “It’s true, Dad. Even I know this since I have met him a few times before. I had just kept spacing out whenever he went into business mode after telling me I was to call him by Gabriel instead of Mr Agreste.”  
     Gabriel chuckles as he smiles. “Everley here has helped me through a lot over the past four years. Not only is she my partner on the Gabriel brand, but she is also my closest confidante and friend. I’ve been able to tell her anything that is on my mind and receive good advice in return.”  
     I chuckle as I smile. “Well, I have only been myself through and through and not changed a thing about who I am. Not only am I a famous fashion icon, but I also happen to be a famous popstar as well.”  
     Gabriel chuckles again. “That is true. I mean, for the last few fashion shows, you have put on a performance for everyone and they seemed to have gone crazy because of that.”  
     I laugh. “That would be because of my standing in the fashion and music industries, Gabriel.”  
     Adrien clears his throat. “Father, aren’t you going to ask Everley the other reason why we came over here? It would have been bothersome if you didn’t end up asking her about it and we left to go back home without knowing an answer to the question. I know what you can be like when that happens.”  
     Gabriel smiles at his son. “Of course. Thank you for reminding me about that, Adrien.”  
     Adrien smiles as he gives a small nod. “You’re welcome, Father.”  
     Gabriel turns his focus in my direction. “I was wondering, Everley. If it were possible, would you actually be able to design and create an outfit for not only Adrien and Marinette, but yourself, your parents, Alya and Nino for the gathering I’ll be holding at the Agreste Mansion in the coming month? I wish for all of Adrien’s friends to attend the event, not just his girlfriend.”  
     I smile at him as I give a small nod. “Of course I can. I’m glad you came to me first, otherwise I would have been fearing the worst if I hadn’t known whether or not Mum, Dad, Alya, and Nino were allowed to attend as well. Thank you for asking, because I’d be glad to do so. Of course, I’ll need to retake Adrien’s measurements so his suit would be the right fit for the gathering and not be so tight on him.”  
     Gabriel smiles at me. “I’m glad you can. That wouldn’t be a problem. He can stay back for the extra time you will need to do his measurements and I’ll send the car over to pick him up once it’s done.”  
     Adrien looks at Gabriel in shock. “Are you sure about this, Father? I mean, I don’t want to be too much of a bother to you since you’ll be busy with the brand.”  
     Gabriel chuckles as he smiles at Adrien. “I’m positive, Adrien. Once again, thank you for the lovely treat, Mr and Mrs Dupain-Cheng.” He looks over to me. “Take as much time as you need to, Everley.”  
     Mum smiles. “It’s our pleasure, Gabriel.”  
     Dad beams at him. “You’re quite welcome, Gabriel.”  
     I let out a small chuckle. “Thank you, Gabriel. Now, get going so you can continue on with your side of the new line. You can’t afford to fall behind with it being so close now.”  
     Gabriel chuckles as he waves to us, heading out the door so he could get back to the Agreste Mansion to continue on with the designs of his part for the fashion show.  
     Mum looks pointedly at me. “Go on up to the lounge room so you can get Adrien’s measurements down. Marinette, you go with them. I’m sure you’ve grown since the last time Everley needed your measurements. We’ll be fine down here in the bakery now. The lunch rush is over.”  
     Marinette was about to protest, but is stopped in her tracks when I pull her along through the back door as Adrien follows behind us. We walk to the lounge so there was enough space to get the measurements done. “I’ll be back in a tick. I need to get my design book so I can get the new measurements down.”  
     Marinette and Adrien nod, getting me to smile at them before heading up to my room to grab my book and measuring tape from my desk. I send a small wink to the two Kwamis that were lounging on my pillow, getting them to smile at me with a soft giggle.  
     I race back down the stairs to the lounge room, bringing out a pen from my apron before discarding it in the kitchen. I rifle through the pages to try and find a blank page before ending up flipping to the back to write down the measurements. I purse my lips, trying to think of where to start first.  
     “Alrighty. Adrien, I need you to take off both of your shirts and Marinette you need to take off your jacket.”  
     They nod and do as they are told, revealing fairly toned arms while Adrien had a surprisingly toned torso. I smirk at Marinette’s reaction to this before putting my book down on the coffee table, starting off with the measuring of Adrien’s torso. I jot down each measurement into my book as I go along, knowing it would be important so I wouldn’t forget any of them after completing the measurements.  
     I step back for a moment to let out a small sneeze that had built up in my nose, causing Marinette to giggle as she smiles at me after I give her a bit of a glare. “Bless you, Eve.” She muses.  
     I smile and I chuckle. “Thanks, Mari. Anyway, Adrien, you can put your shirts back on. Your measurements are done and put down. Now, it’s Mari’s turn.”  
     Adrien smiles and puts his shirts back on one after the other, sitting down on the couch once he was done. I smile as I go through Marinette’s measurements as well, doing them one by one and jotting the numbers down once completing the respective measurement.  
     “Right, you can put your jacket back on if you want to, Mari. You’re also done.” I smile as I close my book to put it on the table. “Do either of you want a glass of orange juice and a snack?”  
     Marinette nods as she puts her jacket back on. “Yes, please. I’m still a little hungry from lunch time. That muffin I had wasn’t really filling, to be honest.”  
     I chuckle. “Alrighty then. What about you, Adrien?”  
     Adrien nods. “Yes, please. What do you guys have?”  
     I check the pantry and the fridge. “Oh. Dad must’ve made a custard pie for us to share.” I look straight at Marinette. “I wonder how he knew Adrien was going to be coming over?”  
     Marinette races into the kitchen. “Seriously? He made a custard pie?” She sees my look, giving a nervous chuckle. “I may have told him I texted Adrien to come by the bakery today.”  
     I chuckle as I take the custard pie out of the fridge, grabbing three plates and forks before dividing the pie into three equal parts and splitting it between the plates. I hand one over to Marinette before taking one over to Adrien with a fork, sitting down on the couch after doing so.  
     I suddenly get an idea. “Say, Adrien? Do you know Cat Noir at all?”  
     Adrien looks up at me while in the middle of a mouthful, nodding before swallowing. “I do, yes. Why do you ask me that, Everley? Is he in trouble at all?”  
     I shake my head. “Not at all. Ladybug told me she wanted to talk to him about something important. She said to get him to meet her at the usual meeting point for nightly patrol, but in an hour from now.”  
     Adrien arches a blond brow. “Did she say why?”  
     I shake my head. “She didn’t tell me. She just said it was important.”  
     Adrien sighs before nodding. “Alright. I’ll make sure to tell him so he can be there in an hour.”  
     I smile at him. “Thanks, Adrien.” I look at Marinette and give her a knowing wink before turning back to Adrien. “How’s the custard pie going for you, Adrien? Is it delicious at all?”  
     Adrien nods once again. “It sure is delicious. You guys seriously do make the best foods.”  
     Marinette and I chuckle at this. “Our family does own a bakery and make the foods from scratch without the aid of pre-packeted or pre-mixed things. We take pride in everything that we cook.” I muse.  
     Marinette nods in agreement. “That is true. We really do take pride in everything we cook.”


	6. Shocking Reveal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

After waiting for 45 minutes while talking and playing some games with Marinette, Tikki and Howll, it was finally time to transform and meet Cat Noir at the meeting place for the surprise we had planned. I take a deep breath as I stand up, following Marinette up to her balcony. “Howll, Fangs Down!” I call quietly.  
     “Tikki, Spots On!” Marinette calls out just as quietly.  
     After the flash of lights disappear from the transformation, we look around us to see if the coast was clear, setting off once we knew it was. I could tell Marinette was getting anxious, which I couldn’t blame her. I was anxious for what was about to happen too, considering I had only been a superheroine for not even 24 hours. It was nerve-wracking, to say the least. We touch down on the rooftop 5 minutes before the actual meeting time, sitting down next to each other and leaning back on our hands to watch the clouds go by as we wait.  
     I sigh. “What if this plan backfires, LB?”  
     Marinette shakes her head. “Don’t think about the negative, Luna. We can’t dwell on what might happen if it turns sour. If he doesn’t accept either of us for who we are under the masks, so be it. We’ll just have to put it behind us and move on so we can get the job done and defeat Hawk Moth.”  
     That’s when a male’s voice comes from behind us. “Put what behind you and move on?”  
     Marinette visibly jumps in fright. “It’s something Luna and I have been discussing. We went to Master Fu earlier and inquired about it, getting the answer we are now anxious about.”  
     “And what would that be, Bugaboo?” The male inquires.  
     Marinette sighs. “He said if we want to, it’s time we can reveal our identities to each other. That includes Luna here as well, even if she only joined the team last night.”  
     The both of us girls stand up, brushing our suits off before stretching. I feel a tickle in my nose at the dust, causing me to sneeze before groaning. “Every bloody time I sneeze. Having allergies suck.” I mumble.  
     Marinette giggles. “Hay fever?”  
     I nod. “Big time. Anyway, should we start already?”  
     Marinette nods. “Sounds like a good idea. Did you want to start, or should I?”  
     I shrug slightly. “Either way, I’m not fussed. Although, I may be cold after detransforming. I didn’t bring a jacket with me since it would get in the way of my Miraculous.”  
     Marinette giggles. “Alright then. I’ll go first. I put on an extra jacket just for this.”  
     I smile. “Sounds good to me.”  
     Marinette turns to Cat Noir, a slightly nervous expression on her face. “Okay, you know how we were told to all meet here?” She takes his nod as a cue to continue. “Well, I was in on the plan all along.”  
     Cat Noir arches a brow. “What do you mean by that, Bugaboo?”  
     Marinette smiles. “Tikki, Spots Off.”  
     After the flash of magic disappears, my little sister emerges with Tikki sitting on her shoulder. I could tell even from the angle I was facing her, Marinette had a nervous expression on her face and a smile. I let out a small snicker at Cat Noir’s expression when it turns to shock.  
     “I was also in on the plan too, considering I was the one that originally bought it up.” I muse.  
     Cat Noir arches a brow. “What do you mean by that?”  
     I chuckle. “Think about it carefully, Cat Noir.”  
     Cat Noir thinks for a moment before his eyes widen. “Wait, you mean to tell me you’re Everley?”  
     “Howll, Fangs Up.” I grin as I call off my transformation.  
     After the magic fades, it reveals I indeed had a Miraculous on my arm. Marinette and I let out an amused laugh when Cat Noir’s jaw drops. “I can’t believe my own girlfriend and her sister are my superhero partners.”  
     I arch a brow for a moment before realising. “Wait, Adrien?!”  
     Cat Noir grins and calls off his transformation, stepping out of the magic once it fades to reveal it is indeed Adrien. I clap my hand against my forehead when realisation sets. “I can’t believe I didn’t realise this sooner!” I think of something. “Wait, does Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee know who you are?”  
     Marinette looks shocked. “Uh, no. They don’t. Why bring that up?”  
     I smile. “Master Fu pulled me aside and told me we can tell them of our identities. They have been given their Miraculouses permanently after we left.”  
     Marinette peers into the distance. “Crap! That’s them now!”  
     I let out a small groan. “Howll, you might want to hide in my hood for the time being.”  
     Adrien arches a brow. “How do you have a hood when you don’t have a jacket?”  
     I smirk. “Easy. This top I’m wearing is actually a hoodie tank top. I designed and made it myself.”  
     Adrien looks at me in surprise. “I knew you were talented, Eve, but that is really cool. I’m seriously jealous that you have such a creative mind. I wish I had one so I could help Father with the brand.”  
     I chuckle. “Thanks, Adrien. But all that aside, I think your Kwamis need to go into hiding for the time being until the others get here and we reveal who we are.”  
     Tikki and Adrien’s black Cat Kwami nod and go into their respective hiding places; Tikki in Marinette’s purse and Adrien’s Kwami into his over-shirt pocket. I let out a breath as it was just in time, considering Rena Rouge, Carapace and Queen Bee touch down not a minute after. I glance at Marinette to get a nod before looking at Adrien to also get a nod. “Master Fu must’ve told you Ladybug, Cat Noir and Luna would be here?” I ask.  
     Rena Rouge, the Fox-themed superhero, arches a brow. “How do you know about that?”  
     I smile as I tap the armlet. “I’m Luna.”  
     Carapace, the Turtle-themed superhero, looks at me in shock. “You’re Luna, Eve? The new Wolf-themed superheroine of Paris? How is that possible?”  
     I smile. “I helped Master Fu across the street yesterday and received the Wolf Miraculous that night. My Kwami’s name is Howll, who now is currently asleep in my hood.”  
     Marinette looks at me in shock. “Already? That was fast. She must’ve been really tired then.”  
     I give a small shrug before reaching back into my hood to bring out my still sleeping Kwami, giving her head a pet in between her ears to wake her up. “Howll, wake up, sweetie.” I coo.  
     Howll stirs and sits up, stretching as she yawns. She blinks a few times before yelping in surprise, hiding behind me when she sees the three new superheroes. “Uh, Eve? What are you doing?” She asks.  
     I chuckle. “It’s alright, Howll. Master Fu has said it’s okay to reveal our identities.”  
     Howll floats up to sit on my shoulder, giving a wave. “Hello there. I’m Howll, Everley’s Kwami.”  
     Rena looks at me in shock. “Wait, Everley is Luna?!”  
     I chuckle and nod. “That I am. I did just say I’m Luna not even five minutes ago. Why are you so surprised…” I take a closer look at her and smirk. “Alya?”  
     Rena’s jaw drops in shock, detransforming. “You know who I am?”  
     I smirk. “Well, of course. I may be new at the whole superhero thing, but I can recognise my sister’s friends when I see them. Even if they are hiding behind a magical mask.”  
     Carapace chuckles nervously. “Then you know who I am?”  
     I nod. “Of course, Nino.”  
     Nino looks at me in shock as he detransforms. “You really are skilled.”  
     I chuckle. “One of the many perks of being the famous fashion and music icon I am.” I look over at Queen Bee, a soft smile on my lips. “And of course, I know you’re Chloé Bourgeois.”  
     Bee’s eyes widen before she detransforms. “H-How did you know?”  
     I smile. “I keep up to date with the latest on the news of Paris and what’s happening on Alya’s Ladyblog, Chloé. You should drop the spoiled Daddy’s Princess act and start acting like the kind and caring person you truly are, considering you’ve earnt the right to be permanent holder of the Bee Miraculous.”  
     Chloé hangs her head in shame. “I truly am sorry for the way I have treated everyone. I really am trying my best to become better at the way I’ve been treating people.”  
     I smile. “It’s alright, Chloé. I don’t blame you for how you had been treating people, especially with the type of treatment you received from your mother as you were growing.”  
     Chloé looks at me in shock. “You know about all that?”  
     I nod. “I do. And don’t worry, I’m not the type of person to judge someone on their past. Just focus on the present and what you can do for yourself for the future, alright?”  
     Chloé nods. “Of course. I’ll do my utmost best.”  
     I smile before looking over to Marinette. “It’s your turn, little sis.”  
     Marinette nods and opens her purse. “Well, Adrien and Everley know, but now it’s time to tell the three of you.” She takes a deep breath. “I’m Ladybug, and this here is Tikki, my Kwami.”  
     Tikki floats up to sit on Marinette’s shoulder. “Hi there, everyone. It’s nice to be able to meet all of you.”  
     Chloé’s eyes widen in surprise. “You’ve been Ladybug this whole time, Marinette?”  
     Marinette nods. “I have. Why are you so surprised, Chloé?”  
     Chloé rubs the back of her neck. “I really am sorry for the way I’ve treated you when you’re in civilian form, but treated you like you were everything when you were Ladybug.”  
     Marinette smiles. “It’s alright, Chloé. Really. You didn’t know until now that I am Ladybug.”  
     Chloé shakes her head. “But it’s not actually alright, Marinette. I feel horrible now that I know.”  
     I smile at her. “Marinette’s already forgiven you for how you treated her so differently in or out of disguise. She’s the same as me when it comes to this, she can forgive easily when she knows it wasn’t your fault.”  
     Chloé looks up at me. “Are you sure about this?”  
     Marinette nods. “It’s true, Chloé. I’ve already forgiven you, knowing it actually wasn’t really your fault. All you need to do is forgive yourself and move forward. Can you do that for me and Everley?”  
     Chloé looks at her and nods. “I can do that.”  
     Marinette smiles and gives her a quick hug before looking at Adrien to give a small nod, smiling at him to tell him it was now his turn to reveal his identity. “It’s your turn now, Adrien.”  
     Adrien smiles. “Well, since everyone now knows Marinette and I are dating, and now know Mari is our very own Ladybug. It’s time I reveal who I am.” He pulls open his over-shirt and his Kwami floats out. “I’m Cat Noir. And this here is my lazy Black Cat Kwami, Plagg.”  
     Plagg sits on Adrien’s shoulder. “Hello, everyone. It’s nice to meet all of you.”  
     Chloé looks shocked at first, then it turns to surprise, before finally settling on a look of pleasant content. She walks over to Marinette and Adrien, giving them a group hug as she smiles. “I’m a little shocked, a little surprised, but all in all, I’m proud of the both of you.” She muses.  
     Marinette looks surprised, but eventually smiles as she hugs Chloé back. “Thank you, Chloé. That means a lot to me to hear you say that. It really does.”  
     Chloé smiles at Marinette. “Well, I have started trying to be a better person.”  
     Marinette chuckles. “I’m glad that you have.”  
     Adrien smiles as well. “It means a lot to me too, Chloé. And I’m also glad you have already started trying to be a better person. It really does suit you better.”  
     Chloé looks at Adrien, surprised. “You really think it does?”  
     I chuckle and place a hand on her shoulder. “It really does, Chloé. So much more than you know.”  
     Chloé smiles at me. “I’m happy to hear that. I’m going to try even harder.”  
     I smile more. “That’s good to hear that you will.”  
     Chloé hugs me tightly, obviously happy to hear the change suits her. I chuckle as I hug her back, everyone else joining. I had to pull away and get out of the group hug, letting out a massive sneeze as soon as I did and groaning. I hold my head as I close my eyes, taking a few deep breaths to calm my throbbing head.  
     Marinette looks over to me. “You alright over there, sis?”  
     Chloé looks over as well. “You don’t look so good, Everley. You’re looking really pale at the moment.”  
     I smile. “I’ll be alright. I just need to get some sugar into my system. I haven’t really been keeping my blood sugar levels steady the last month, especially with all the planning and getting the last fashion show ready for the Gabriel brand we had only a week ago before I was able to come back to Paris.”  
     Marinette looks on with worry. “You need to look after yourself better than you have been, Eve.”  
     I smile. “I know, Marinette. It was only last month I couldn’t get any sugar into my system because we were so busy. I just need to get something sugary into me and I’ll be fine.”  
     Chloé walks over to me. “How about we get you to my dad’s hotel and we can order you some dessert to eat? We can have a party with just the six of us and our Kwamis, a gift from me to the five of you as an apology for the way I’ve been treating all of you. We can have it in either my room or can use another one big enough for all of us. My room could be good because it is already so big.”  
     I look over at Chloé with surprise. “You’ll be willing to do that for us? Are you sure?”  
     Chloé nods. “Of course. It’ll be my treat as a way to say sorry to all of you.”  
     I smile. “Thank you, Chloé. This really does mean a lot.”  
     Alya nods. “It really does. And I mean it this time, Chloé.”  
     Nino nods as well. “I have to say the same thing. All of this means a lot, to all of us.”  
     Adrien smiles as he places a hand on Chloé’s shoulder. “I’m proud of you for being able to change the way you have, Chloé. I have to agree with everyone else and say that this means a lot to me.”  
     Marinette nods in agreement. “I agree with everyone as well. Especially what you’re doing for Everley. She really doesn’t look too good at the moment. I can tell since she’s my older sister, and she really does need to get some sugar into her system, otherwise she will faint and be out for a couple of days.”  
     Chloé smiles at them. “You’re quite welcome, you guys.”  
     I sigh. “Can we just get going please? We’ll have to transform again to get there, then we can detransform once we get into Chloé’s room and relax.”  
     Everyone nods in agreement before calling out their respective transformations, setting off towards the hotel that Chloé’s father owns, Le Grand Paris. We detransform as soon as we get to Chloé’s room, plonking ourselves down on the couches to relax as Chloé orders desserts for everyone and treats for our Kwamis.  
     I let out another sneeze, groaning at the pain. “Bloody hell! Every damn time I sneeze, it’s painful.”  
     Marinette looks at me. “You going to be alright, Eve?”  
     I nod. “I’ll be alright. The pain is only momentary before it disappears.”  
     Marinette smiles. “That’s relieving to hear. I don’t want my sister to be in pain for such a long time.”  
     I chuckle. “I’m used to it, but I still don’t like it when it happens.” I see everyone’s worried faces. “Seriously guys, I’ll be fine once I get some sugar into my system.”


	7. A Wish Granted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

That night, something caught my eye while I was outside on Chloé’s balcony. I reach out to catch whatever it was that flew by, holding it in my hand as I look at it and read the little inscription that was on it. I walk back into the room to stand by the couch Marinette was sitting on with Adrien, a look of clear confusion on my face as I had no idea what could possibly happen if I were to read it out loud.  
     “I found this floating about outside. It’s an inscription mentioning something about real superpowers. I just don’t know if it’s a gimmick or the real thing, but I kinda want to find out.”  
     Marinette looks up at me. “What does it say, Eve?”  
     I look at it. “It says; ‘When thinking of the superpower you most desire, read these words aloud and they’ll be granted to you: _I bring into myself the mystic powers of the universe, the one I most desire. Hear my call and answer my wish, let me have my desired power_.’ That’s weird, I don’t feel any different -”  
     I drop the piece of paper as I cover my mouth, running to the bathroom in order to use the toilet. I groan as I shake my head, flushing the toilet before turning the tap on to wash my hands. I look up to find my eyes and hair had changed colour while my canine teeth had lengthened into fangs. “What the hell?!” I cry out.  
     Marinette runs to the bathroom and stops dead in her tracks. “Everley?! What’s going on?”  
     I look over to Marinette. “I have no idea. Suddenly, my hair and eyes have changed and I’ve grown actual fangs. And now my body is starting to overheat even when I’m wearing light clothing.”  
     Marinette’s eyes suddenly widen. “Um, you might want to look in the mirror again, Everley. Your skin has also changed and now your hair is on fire.”  
     I arch a brow before looking back in the mirror, my eyes widening in shock when I see what Marinette was talking about. I turn to lean against the bench, unsure of what to do now. “I think that piece of paper was no gimmick. The hair, the eyes and the fire is what I was thinking of when I read that little inscription out to all of you. But the skin and fangs, I have no idea where that came from.”  
     Marinette thinks for a moment. “What was it that were you thinking of exactly?”  
     I frown. “I was thinking of the abilities that an elemental Vampire would have, not being an actual Vampire from the books and movies. This is crazy, Mari.”  
     That’s when we hear Alya scream, causing us to run back to the others to see her floating in midair while a surge of orange coloured lightning was surrounding her body. “What the hell is going on with me?”  
     My eyes widen in shock. “Alya, you’re not the only one that has changes like that happen to you.”  
     Alya looks over at me in shock. “Everley? Is that still you?”  
     I nod. “My hair, eyes and skin changed colour and my canine teeth have lengthened into fangs. Just before, my hair was also on fire and I have no idea why.”  
     Chloé looks over at Adrien and her eyes widen. “Uh, Adrien? You might want to have a look at yourself in the mirror. You’ve had changes happen to you as well.”  
     Adrien frowns only slightly before going over to the mirror to see what Chloé was talking about, his eyes widening in shock when he saw what she meant. “Why the hell do I have actual cat eyes and fangs?!”  
     I walk over to him. “What was it that you were thinking about when I read out the inscription?”  
     Adrien looks at me. “I was thinking about what it would be like if I had actual Werecat powers, but I didn’t think it would work.” That’s when he suddenly turns into an actual cat. “What the hell just happened?!”  
     I look in shock as I pick him up. “You just turned into an actual cat, Adrien. Not to mention, you can talk while in cat form.” I look over to everyone else to see their confused expressions. “Or maybe only I can just understand you while you’re in cat form. This is really weird, you guys.”  
     Nino yelps. “Uh, guys? A little help here please?”  
     I look over only to look up in shock, putting Adrien down on the couch to grab Nino’s hand and pull him down from floating in midair. I was shocked that I was now so strong, not sure what to think of it all.  
     “Can you do anything else apart from fly, Nino?” I ask.  
     Nino purses his lips before looking straight at Alya. “ALYA!”  
     Alya looks at Nino in shock. “You can read minds?”  
     Nino shrugs. “I think so.”  
     I think for a moment before getting an idea. “Try with me. Since I thought about what it would be like to have the abilities of an elemental Vampire, I might just have telepathy as well.”  
     Nino shrugs before concentrating. _Can you hear me, Everley?  
     _I nod. _That I can, Nino._ My eyes widen in shock. “We both have telepathy.”  
     Chloé purses her lips before we hear a knock on her bedroom door, disappearing in a blur to answer it all the while shocking the rest of us. She comes back a minute later while holding a platter of snacks suited to everyone’s different tastes. “Chloé, you have superspeed now.” I muse.  
     Chloé’s eyes widen in shock. “I do? I wonder what other power I got?”  
     I purse my lips. “It seems we were thinking of at least one or two powers when I read the inscription. What was the two powers you were thinking of when I did?”  
     Chloé frowns before sighing. “I was thinking of superspeed and teleportation.”  
     I nod. “Follow me. Since I have transformed into an elemental Vampire, I must have teleportation as well since I have strength and telepathy. I’m gonna go grab some warmer clothes from my room, so all I want you to do is think of where I am and picture yourself next to me. Can you do that?”  
     Chloé nods. “I think so.”  
     I smile before teleporting into my bedroom, smiling more a moment later when Chloé appears next to me. She looks at me with a grin, making me chuckle. “Very well done, Chloé. Now, I need you to grab my backpack from under the edge of my bed. I’m gonna grab some warmer clothes and some pyjamas from my wardrobe.”  
     Chloé nods before going over to my bed to grab my backpack while I go over to my wardrobe to grab a warm jacket, pair of pants and a clean set of warm pyjamas. I stop dead half way between my wardrobe and bed to let out a sneeze, causing my hair to momentarily catch aflame and making Chloé giggle.  
     “That actually suits you when that happens, Everley.”  
     I smile. “I can just see it now; it’s gonna annoy the heck out of me.”  
     Chloé smiles. “Are you alright now?”  
     “I am now.” I nod as I walk the rest of the way to the bed to put my clothes into my backpack, fishing out a clean pair of underwear and socks to put in as well for tomorrow.  
     “Everley, are you up there?” Mum calls out.  
     I swear under my breath. “We gotta go, Chloé. My mum cannot find us here at this time, especially with the changes that have happened to me.”  
     Chloé nods before teleporting herself back to her room, which I follow a moment later and breathing out a sigh of relief when we appear there at the same time. “That was way too close. We cannot do that again.”  
     Chloé smiles. “I’ll make sure to get you some clothes to keep here for when you do stay over again. I’m sure my dad won’t mind if I do this one thing for you. And it’s the least I can do for everything you have done for me within the last couple of hours.”  
     I look at her in surprise. “You’re willing to do that for me?”  
     Chloé nods. “Of course. And not to mention how you just helped me with my new teleportation ability. I wouldn’t of been able to figure that out without your help.”  
     I smile at her. “That means a lot to me. Thank you, Chloé.” I chuckle. “And you’re welcome.”  
     Chloé smiles. “You’re welcome as well. Oh, if you don’t mind it, would we be able to call you Eve as well?”  
     I nod. “Of course. A lot of people I know call me Eve if they don’t want to use my full name. To be honest, I would prefer if you call me Eve when it’s just us.”  
     Marinette suddenly lets out a small yelp, causing us to look over at her to see she had gone invisible. I let out a small chuckle as I walk over to her, considering I was the only one of two of us that was able to still see her. I knew Adrien was the other person since he had Werecat abilities.  
     “You’re thinking too much, Mari. Clear your head and only think of one thing at a time.”  
     Marinette takes a deep breath before clearing her head to only focus on having a good time with the group of us, becoming visible and breathing a sigh of relief. “That’s a new one. Mari, you have invisibility.” I muse.  
     Marinette chuckles. “That is a new one. And the amount of fun I can have with this ability.”  
     I chuckle. “Oh, I know you will. However, you won’t be able to get Adrien or myself, considering we are the only two that can see you when you are invisible.”  
     Marinette pouts. “That sucks. I’ve always wanted to be able to get either one of you at least once.”  
     I chuckle. “What else were you thinking of that you wanted?”  
     Marinette purses her lips. “Well, I was thinking of having magic.”  
     I sigh. “In what way were you thinking of it? Speaking in verse or speaking backwards?”  
     Marinette chuckles. “Speaking backwards is the one I was thinking of. Why do you ask?”  
     I smirk. “Try it out.”  
     Marinette nods as she takes a deep breath. “Egnahc s’evE pot ot elprup!”  
     I look down as the colour changes from turquoise to a purple, causing my brows to shoot up in surprise. I look at Marinette to give her a hug, since it was the colour I originally wanted. “Thank you for that, Mari. This purple is actually what I wanted for the original colour of this top.”  
     Marinette giggles. “You’re quite welcome, Eve. I wonder if I can summon things from nowhere?”  
     I chuckle. “Give it a try.”  
     Marinette nods. “Evig su na nrocila!” A white Alicorn with a rainbow mane and tail suddenly appears out of nowhere, giving off a soft neigh as it nudges against me and making me chuckle.  
     “I’m not the one that summoned you, Storm. It was my sister, Marinette.”  
     The Alicorn, Storm, looks over to Marinette. “You mean the one with the bluenette hair?”  
     I nod. “Yes. That is my sister, Marinette.”  
     Storm gives a small bow to Marinette, giving off a soft neigh to her. “Tell her it’s lovely to meet her.”  
     I smile as I look at Marinette. “Storm said it’s lovely to meet you.”  
     Marinette gives a curtsy. “It’s lovely to meet you as well, Storm.”  
     Storm nudges me. “Would it be possible if I make a bond with her since she was who summoned me here? Alicorns and Unicorns do it to the person that finds or summons us to them.”  
     I nod. “Of course you can.”  
     Storm smiles at me before heading over to Marinette, touching her horn to Marinette’s chest to make her bond. Marinette gasps as she feels the bond being formed. “That’s something you don’t feel every day.”  
     Storm chuckles. “That is because it doesn’t happen that much. Very rarely, actually.”  
     Marinette’s eyes widen. “Now I can understand you. Is that because of the bond we just made?”  
     Storm nods. “Of course. I am your Alicorn since you summoned me.”  
     Marinette smiles as she wraps her arms around Storm’s neck to hug her, getting Storm to rest her head on Marinette’s shoulder as she gives a soft whinny. “I’m happy I have my own Alicorn now.”  
     I give Storm’s neck a pet. “Well, we all have discovered our newfound superpowers.”  
     Adrien shifts back to human form, surprised he kept his clothes. “Wait, where’s the piece of paper that had the inscription gone to? It was here just a moment ago and now it isn’t.”  
     I look around before seeing where it was, only to see a small mound of ash. “It’s turned to ash now.”  
     Marinette looks at me. “I have an idea, but I don’t think any of our parents would like it.”  
     Alya frowns. “What would that be, Mari?”  
     Marinette smiles. “What if we move into our own house? Just the six of us so we all have a place to go after missions and won’t have to keep secrets from our parents or make up an excuse of some sort when an Akuma shows up.” She gives a bit of a shrug. “It’s only an idea, though.”  
     Alya grins. “I love it. I’ll call my parents now to tell them about it.”  
     Nino nods in agreement. “I like it as well. I’ll call my mum as well to tell her.”  
     Adrien sighs. “I love the idea too, so I’ll call my dad to tell him. But I doubt he’ll let me join you guys.”  
     I chuckle. “You never know, Adrien. You’ll be with people you trust and are friends with. Not to mention the fact that I’ll be there as well, and Gabriel highly trusts me the most.”  
     Adrien nods before going off to call his father as well. Chloé had already disappeared to go tell her dad as well, leaving myself and Marinette alone. “I’ll call Mum and Dad on my phone so we can tell them together.”  
     Marinette nods and stands next to me while I take out my phone from my pocket, dialling our house phone and waiting for a minute until Mum answers the phone. “Hey Mum. It’s Everley and Marinette.”  
     “My darling girls! It’s good to hear from you. Where are the two of you?” Mum’s reply comes instantly.  
     I smile. “We’re at Le Grand Paris, the hotel the Mayor owns and runs. We’re staying overnight with Chloé. I wasn’t feeling too good and we were closer to Le Grand than we were to home.”  
     Mum sighs. “I just hope the two of you are okay.”  
     I chuckle. “We are, Mum. Oh, I rang to tell you and Dad something that Marinette came up with.”  
     Dad’s voice answers this time. “And what would that be, Eve?”  
     I smile. “Mari had come up with the idea that Adrien, Nino, Alya, Chloé, her, and I should all move into our own house so we can all be together. We’ve become a sort of team.”  
     Mum squeals. “That sounds like a wonderful idea. I’m happy for the both of you to be independent.”  
     Dad chuckles. “I am happy too. You should do it.”  
     We say our farewells before hanging up just as everyone comes back, excited expressions on their faces.  
     “They said yes!” We all chorus at the same time, bursting into cheers and laughter.  
     I grin after calming down. “This really does call for a celebration. Chloé, will you be willing to get soft drinks for us so we can have something to drink while we have our celebration? Get some straws so that our Kwamis can share our drinks with us to celebrate as well.”  
     Chloé nods before disappearing for a moment, coming back with six cans of soda and six straws. She passes them out to each of us, getting us to crack them open when she does and putting the straws into our drinks.  
     “You know, I never thought this would ever happen.” Chloé muses, sitting down.  
     I arch a brow. “How do you figure that?”  
     Chloé smiles. “Being able to permanently hold our Miraculouses, being in a team with all of you, receiving superpowers of our very own, and now being able to share our own house so we don’t have to make up some sort of excuse to our parents to cover our superhero activities.”  
     I chuckle. “Better believe it, Chloé. Because it has happened to us.”


	8. The Move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

As the six of us were rushing around to pack the things we needed most, we were on a conference call so we could talk and decide on what we needed for the upcoming move.  
     Marinette swears under her breath. “I can’t find my sewing kit, you guys!”  
     I chuckle. “Check in either your desk drawers or your vanity drawers, Mari.”  
     We could hear Marinette shuffling around and things being moved, all the while there was mumbling in the background. I could hear her ranting about how Mum tended to move things around. “Eureka! I found it! You were right about looking in my desk drawers or vanity, Eve. Mum must’ve moved it to my vanity while I wasn’t home and cleaned up my room a little, thinking it was a different sort of kit.”  
     I chuckle. “More than likely. Anyway, how is everyone else going with their packing?”  
     Alya lets out a small groan. “I can’t find my camera!”  
     I flinch. “That’s not good. Check your desk.”  
     Alya rummages around her room. “Hah! I found it. Thanks for that, Eve.”  
     Chloé pipes up. “How could you tell where Alya could find her camera, Eve?”  
     I chuckle. “I’m a Vampire now, remember? I can see these kinds of things.”  
     Adrien curses this time. “Plagg, where the hell did you put my video game controllers?!”  
     Plagg groans. “I didn’t touch them, Adrien. How could I know -”  
     I could tell Adrien glares at Plagg. “I know you’ve seen what they look like, Plagg. Where are they?”  
     I stop dead in my tracks as my eyes flash orange. “Check in your wardrobe, Adrien.”  
     Adrien groans before searching through his wardrobe. “Thanks for that, Eve.”  
     I chuckle. “You’re welcome, Adrien. By the way, how are you going with this, Chloé?”  
     Chloé chuckles. “I’m having a hard time trying to decide what to pack. I’ve got all my clothes done, I just can’t figure out what else to pack for the move.”  
     I purse my lips. “Pack your shoes and all your accessories for the time being. Once everyone else is done, I can come over and help you pick out what you’ll be needing.”  
     Chloé breathes a sigh of relief. “Thank you, Eve. That means a lot to me.”  
     I chuckle. “You’re quite welcome. Hey, Nino? How are you going with it all?”  
     Nino sighs. “I’m actually almost done with packing. Just have two more drawers to pack and I’m completely done. Why do you ask me that, Eve?”  
     “Wow. That has been really quick. Was that why you were so quiet this whole time?” I muse.  
     Nino chuckles. “It kinda was, yeah. Plus, I don’t really have that much to begin with. Just a few basics, a fair bit of clothes and my computer stuff I use for my tunes.”  
     I chuckle. “That really is amazing. I have so much stuff from the three and a half years I spent travelling that I have no idea where to put it all.”  
     Marinette giggles. “Maybe just pack all your more important stuff and leave the basic stuff here at home for when we take visits home for the holidays.”  
     I clap my palm against my forehead. “I did not think of that. Thanks for bringing that up, Mari.”  
     Marinette giggles again. “You’re welcome, sis. Anyways, all in all, how is everyone else going?”  
     Adrien chuckles. “I’m actually almost done myself. What about you, Chloé?”  
     Chloé giggles. “I’m actually almost done as well. Since Eve gave me the idea of packing my clothes, shoes and accessories for now, I’ve almost completed all that. What about you, Eve?”  
     I smile. “Well, I have all my important clothes packed, my shoes, accessories, my computer stuff, all the needs of a female, and my own sewing stuff. How about you, Alya?”  
     Alya chuckles. “I’m almost done myself. Mari?”  
     Marinette giggles. “I’m almost done as well. It’s why I’ve been quiet for most of the time we have been on this call. I just have my vanity and computer stuff to pack and I’m completely done. Eve?”  
     I sigh. “Not quite done.” I realise something. “Mari, we still need to tell Mum and Dad about the changes we’ve gone through. I can tell they are wondering what the hell has happened to my hair and eyes, along with wondering why the hell I have fangs now for some reason.”  
     Marinette groans. “Damn it. I forgot about that. How much more do you have to pack?”  
     I look around. “Well, I still have the majority of my more important clothes to pack, plus some more shoes, a few books, dvds, cds, and picture albums. We’ll do that once we move our stuff to my newly built house.”  
     Marinette sighs. “Alright then. Well, I’m actually kind of getting hungry.”  
     “Me too. Hold on, I’ll go tell Mum and Dad we want something to nibble on, Mari. Be back in a jiffy, guys.” I muse before heading down to the kitchen, seeing Mum and Dad already made a couple of nibbles trays for the two of us girls. I smile and place a peck on their cheeks before heading back up.  
     “That was quick. What happened?” Marinette muses.  
     I chuckle. “They already had the trays done, figuring with all the packing we’re doing we would eventually want something to nibble on. I’m glad they did, because I didn’t want to wait for them to put them together.”  
     Marinette chuckles as she takes one of the trays. “Thanks, Eve. Now get going back to your room.”  
     I chuckle before teleporting back to my room, placing the tray on my desk to resume with packing my stuff. I rummage through my desk to groan. “Mari, have you seen my second design book? I can’t find it.”  
     Marinette speaks up after a moment. “It’s here in my room. I think you left it in here the last time we spent the night talking and looking through your amazing designs.”  
     I let out a small sigh. “Damn it. I forgot we did that. So much has happened in the last two weeks since I’ve come home I have forgotten about a few things.”  
     Marinette giggles. “It’s quite alright, Eve. Anyway, we need to get a move on to get our stuff packed so it’s all ready to move into the new house.”  
     I smile. “That’s true. Plus, I also need to help Chloé with the rest of her packing as well.”  
     Chloé chuckles. “Thank you for that, by the way, Eve.”  
     I chuckle as well. “It’s not a problem. I’m going to hang up my end of the call so I can get a move on with my packing. You guys can stay on the call if you want to.”  
     “Are you sure, Eve? I mean, I think I speak for all of us when I say we don’t want you to feel left out of the conversation. It wouldn’t feel right to any of us.” Alya queries.  
     I chuckle. “It’s alright, Alya. I don’t mind. I’m gonna head off now. I need to concentrate on packing.”  
     Everyone voices their responses before I hang up, getting a move on with my packing so I can finish in time to help Chloé with her packing. I munch on a chocolate chip cookie while packing the remainder of my more important clothing since everything else was basically done.  
     I hear my phone go off with a side call from Alya. “Hey Alya. You alright?”  
     Alya chuckles. “I’m alright. I was wondering, just how big is this new house of yours? I have a fair bit of stuff and I don’t want my new room to be cramped to the point where I have hardly any room to move.”  
     I let out a small chuckle. “It’s a big mansion estate, actually. I got it done especially for something like this if it were to happen. I mean, we are a permanent team now and need to stick together.”  
     Alya giggles. “That’s true. And that is such a relief to hear. Do you know how big the rooms are?”  
     I smile. “They’re actually pretty big, so everything of yours you have will fit in your room with a lot of extra space. It would be the same with everyone else, except for me. I have so much stuff from my travels and the fashion shows and concerts I do around the world.”  
     Alya snickers. “Well, you are a world-famous fashion and music icon, Eve. I would know, my family and I have been to one of your local Paris concerts. I have to say, you really are an amazing singer.”  
     I smile. “Thanks, Alya. That means a lot to me to hear something like that.”  
     Alya chuckles. “You’re welcome, Eve. Anyway, I gotta get going. The others are wondering what the hell I’m doing and really want to continue talking to me.”  
     I chuckle as well. “Alrighty. I’ll see you when we’re all at the house. Bye for now.”  
     Alya giggles. “Bye for now.”  
     We both hang up our ends of the call at the same time, making me let out a small chuckle as I was amused with it all. That’s when I hear Nino’s voice in my head through our telepathy.  
     _Duuuude, I have no idea what to get Mari for Christmas! Can you help a friend out?  
     _I laugh to myself. _Get her something to do with sewing or fashion, Nino. She is a budding fashion designer, after all. And she has just recently started working with me for the Gabriel brand.  
     _Nino sighs with relief. _You’re a life-saver, Eve. Does she need a new sewing machine at all?  
     _I think for a moment before chuckling. _She does, actually. But do you have enough money to get her a new top of the line sewing machine? Because if not, I’d be more than happy to help you pay for it.  
     _Nino chuckles. _Nah, it’s all good. I saved up a fair bit of money just for something like this.  
     __Well, I’m glad to hear that. And if you need any advice on anything, don’t hesitate to come to me.  
     _I could tell Nino was smiling. _I will. Thanks, Eve.  
     __It’s not a problem. Anyway, I gotta get a move on with my own packing. I really need to get it all done so I can go help Chloé with what she will be needing to pack.  
     _Nino chuckles. _Alrighty then. See ya soon, Eve.  
     _I chuckle as I could tell Nino had disappeared from my mind, making me smile to myself as I continue on with my own packing. I make sure to pack the gifts I got for Alya, Nino, Marinette, Adrien, Gabriel, Nathalie, Mum and Dad in a completely separate bag so they wouldn’t get lost in the move, since I knew Christmas was only a month and a half away now.  
     I groan when I cut myself on a box. “Shit! Ow, ow, ow.”  
     Mum comes running to my room, a worried expression on her face. “Are you alright, Everley?”  
     Dad follows not a moment later. “What happened?”  
     I smile. “I just cut myself on one of the boxes. Thankfully, it wasn’t my writing hand. That’s the worst since I’m always drawing designs for different things and fashion shows.”  
     Mum walks up to me to inspect the cut, wiping it down with a damp cloth before putting a bandage over it and patting the back of my hand once she was done. “There. All better.”  
     I chuckle as I give her a hug. “Thanks, Mum. You’re the best. I’m gonna miss you as soon as we move out. You’ve done everything for me and I really appreciate it.”  
     Mum smiles. “Thank you, Everley. All I’ve done is a mother’s job for her daughter.”  
     I smile as well. “But you have done it with pride. I can’t wait to have you at my next concert after Christmas Day. It’s going to be amazing to have you, Dad and Mari there with me.”  
     Dad smiles. “You are our oldest daughter and all we wanted was for you to be successful in your passions.” He gives me a bear hug. “And that’s exactly what you have done. We’re both so proud of you.”  
     I chuckle as I return his bear hug. “Thank you, Dad. I owe a lot to the both of you. You don’t realise just how much all of this means to me. I can’t thank you enough, I don’t know how to.”  
     Mum smiles as she gives my forehead a soft kiss. “Just continue being yourself and do what you love to do, no matter what happens. That’s all we need and ask of you in return.”  
     I smile at her as I give her a tight hug. “Thank you, Mum. That means a lot to me to hear.”  
     Mum chuckles as she hugs me back, Dad joining in as well to sandwich me in a family hug.

A few hours later, once we had completely packed our things, we took to moving it to our new shared house. I couldn’t help but to chuckle at their amazed reactions upon seeing it for the first time, making me smile with happiness that they loved the place they would now be living in.  
     “This place is amazing, Eve. I’m almost too reluctant to step foot into it, let alone start living in it. It’s all too surreal I can’t believe it’s actually happening.” Alya muses.  
     Chloé nods in agreement. “I have to agree with you, Alya. This is way too surreal to be true.”  
     Marinette, Adrien and Nino nod as well. “Agreed.”  
     I chuckle. “Believe it, you five. Because from now on, this is your new home.”  
     Marinette suddenly gives me a massive hug. “This is perfect, Eve. I do have to ask you something, though.”  
     I smile as I hug her back, quirking a brow after I pull away. “What would that be, Mari?”  
     Marinette smiles. “What about room arrangements?”  
     I frown. “What do you mean by that?”  
     Marinette sighs. “How would we know which room is ours? I mean, there has to be a dozen rooms in the house. So, how would we know which one is ours?”  
     I chuckle. “Well, I’ve actually had six of the rooms colour coded to make it easier for us. Red is Mari’s, black is Adrien’s, orange is Alya’s, green is Nino’s, yellow is Chloé’s, and grey is mine. And don’t worry. Each of your own rooms have its own bathroom, so you will have privacy to yourself.”  
     Alya and Marinette visibly relax, but I could tell something was bothering Adrien since the look on his face betrayed him and I could sense it with his demeaner. I sigh. “What’s bothering you, Adrien? Spit it out, I can tell something is bothering you to the point where you’ll end up with a headache if you don’t ask.”  
     Adrien smiles. “Would it be a bother if those of the group of us that are a couple sleep in either partner’s room? If it is, then it’s not an issue.”  
     I chuckle. “The two of you couples are more than welcome to sleep in either one of your rooms. And yes, I know which of you guys are in a relationship. It’s kind of obvious since Mari introduced me to Adrien as her boyfriend, as well as introducing Alya and Nino to me being in a relationship as well.”  
     Alya arches a brow. “Are you really sure we can, Eve?”  
     I chuckle again, nodding. “I’m positive, Alya. Trust me, I wouldn’t be saying it if I wasn’t perfectly okay with the two of you couples sharing your rooms.”  
     Everyone chuckles as if there was an invisible weight being lifted off their shoulders upon hearing me say it was okay before they grab as much as they could carry or pull to take into the house to find their new rooms, making me smirk to myself in mischief as I just click my fingers to make all of my belongings float along in the air behind me. “Okay, that is kind of unfair you can do that.” Mari whines.  
     I let out a soft laugh at her while watching as Chloé smirks as she simply teleports into the house with all her things gathered, while Nino does the same as what I had done with a smirk. This makes Marinette, Adrien and Alya groan in frustration, making me more amused than I should have been.  
     “Seriously, that really is unfair.” Marinette mumbles.  
     Adrien nods in agreement. “That it is unfair.”


	9. Agreste Mansion Gathering

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

“I still can’t believe my father has let me move out of home and it’s been a month now!” Adrien exclaims.  
     I let out a laugh. “Well, I have helped him open up more. But it’s good to see Gabriel has let you become much more independent and let you move out of home.”  
     Marinette giggles. “That’s true. By the way, since us girls have gotten our hair and makeup done, shouldn’t we be getting into the dresses you have designed and made for us?”  
     I nod. “Of course. Be aware, though, Mari. We still need to tell Mum and Dad about the changes we have gone through. It’s been a month now since that day and we still haven’t told them the truth.”  
     Marinette lets out a tiny groan. “I know. I just don’t know how to tell them about the fact I happen to have magic and invisibility now. It’s a lot harder than I realised it was going to be.”  
     I smile at her. “We’ll just have to tell them straight out.”  
     Adrien shrugs. “I’ve already told my father and he’s happy and supportive.” He smiles. “If my father can accept I’m a Werecat, I’m sure your parents can accept Eve is a Vampire and Mari has magic and invisibility.”  
     Marinette rubs her forehead. “I don’t know, Adrien. This is huge.”  
     Adrien wraps his arms around her and gives her temple a kiss. “It’s going to be fine, Princess.”  
     I chuckle. “I can already tell Adrien is right, Mari. But all that aside, us females really do need to get into the dresses I have designed and made for us to wear for this gathering.”  
     Marinette, Alya, and Chloé nod before following me to a different room so we can change into the dresses that were waiting for us. I made Marinette’s to be a ladybug red with soft black accents around the waist and the hem line. Alya’s is a soft orange with thin white and black stripes curling around the shoulders and waist. Chloé’s is a lemon yellow with soft black accents around the neck, shoulders and down the right side of the skirt part. Lastly, mine is a stone grey colour with blood red accents lining around the under bust down to the waist and along the left side of the skirt.  
     We all grin at each other once we emerge from the changing booths to see each other in our outfits, each complimenting the others at how gorgeous we all look. We link arms as we head out to where the gathering was being held, catching the attention of everyone there and getting compliments on our dresses. I send a tiny grin in Gabriel’s direction, getting him to chuckle and give a thumbs up.  
     Mum comes over to us. “The four of you look absolutely stunning in those dresses.”  
     I smile at her. “Thanks, Mum. Considering it would normally take me at least three or four months to get four dresses like these designed and completed, I’m actually quite proud of myself I was able to get them done in a month and have them turn out exactly the way I wanted them to.”  
     Dad beams at me. “Well, you should be proud of yourself, Eve. Your mother is right about one thing; those dresses are absolutely stunning on the four of you.”  
     I chuckle. “Thanks, Dad. If you don’t mind, I’m going to go over and talk with Gabriel and Nathalie.”  
     Everyone nods to let me head over to Gabriel and Nathalie. “You wished to talk to me?”  
     Gabriel nods. “We did. I have noticed your hair and eyes are different, along with you now having fangs. Would this be within the same reason Adrien has become a Werecat?”  
     I let out a small sigh. “I’m afraid so, Gabriel. It’s because I have actually become an elemental Vampire now. I haven’t told my parents yet, so please, don’t say a word to them just yet. I wish to tell them myself.”  
     Gabriel smiles reassuringly. “That is very interesting, indeed. And you have my word, Eve. Go pull them aside into another room to tell them. I’m sure everyone can wait a little longer to hear from you.”  
     I smile before walking back to my parents and sister, pulling them aside to another room and closing the door once inside. I take a deep breath. “Mum, Dad, there’s something Marinette and I need to tell you.”  
     Dad looks at us. “What would that be, Eve?”  
     Mum smiles. “You can tell us.”  
     I look over to Marinette to get a nod, looking back to our parents. “It’s the reason why my hair and eye colours have changed and the fact I now have fangs.”  
     Mum smiles more. “You’re an elemental Vampire.”  
     I look at her in shock. “H-How do you know?”  
     Mum chuckles before grinning, revealing her own. “You were actually born one. I’m guessing Marinette got magic and invisibility the same day you ‘became’ a Vampire?”  
     Marinette looks at Mum in shock. “I did. But how do you know that?”  
     That’s when Dad turns invisible momentarily before becoming visible again. “That’s what I have.”  
     My jaw drops in shock. “So you’re saying we were actually born with these gifts, but the wish we made was what actually unlocked them and brought them to the surface?”  
     Mum nods. “That’s exactly what we’re saying.”  
     I blink. “How come you never told us beforehand?”  
     Dad smiles. “We figured you wouldn’t believe us if we told you, so we just hid the truth.”  
     Marinette sighs. “Of course we would have believed you, Dad. I mean, you are our parents.”  
     I nod. “I’m with Marinette on this one. No matter what you told us, we would have believed you. This is seriously really big news. I mean, it’s not every day that you find out your parents are supernatural beings and you were also born a supernatural being like them.”  
     Mum looks at us in surprise. “You really mean all that?”  
     Dad looks as if he was about to cry. “You’re not just saying it to pull at our legs?”  
     I chuckle. “We really mean it, you guys.”  
     We all share a family hug before going back to join the rest of the crowd where the gathering was taking place. This is when I spot an old friend of mine and wave her over, instantly getting a massive hug when she joins us. I let out a small groan at her strength. “Teigra, strength. Can’t breathe.”  
     Teigra chuckles before releasing me. “Sorry about that, Eve. How have you been anyway? It’s been way too long that I see your hair and eyes have changed colour.” She peers closer at me. “Wait, are those fangs I can see in your mouth, Eve? What the hell happened to you?”  
     I chuckle nervously. “They are. I’m actually an elemental Vampire like my mum. Marinette has magic and invisibility like our dad. We just told them about how we seemingly made a wish that only brought out our supernatural side. Naturally, we were shocked at first, but then it didn’t bother us.”  
     Teigra’s brows shoot up in surprise. “Finally. Another elemental Vampire I can talk to.”  
     I arch a brow. “Another elemental Vampire?”  
     Teigra chuckles, grinning to reveal her own fangs. “I’m an elemental Vampire myself, Eve. That’s why I’m as strong as I am. Trust me, you’ll soon learn how to change your hair and eyes to a more normal colour so you don’t give away the fact you are a supernatural to everyone else in the world.”  
     I look at Mum. “Is that true? I can actually do that?”  
     Mum nods. “Of course. Considering the gold streaked sea green colour of your hair and the blood red colour of your eyes aren’t exactly natural colours, you are able to change them back to a more natural colour with a simple spell. Not only do we elemental Vampires have control over elements, but we have our own sort of magic as well. It’s even more powerful than a Caster’s magic.”  
     Marinette arches a brow. “A Caster?”  
     Dad chuckles. “That’s what we are, Mari. Our magic is actually because we are Casters.”  
     Marinette frowns before suddenly thinking of something. “Hey, Dad? What’s the strangest thing you have been able to summon to you using your own Caster magic?”  
     Dad smiles. “A Dragon. Why do you ask?”  
     Marinette looks at him in surprise. “A Dragon? And here I thought summoning and making a bond with an Alicorn was strange enough. Just how far can we push our magic?”  
     Dad chuckles. “Quite far, actually.”  
     That’s when a black cat with emerald green eyes comes running over to us to launch into my arms, making me laugh at him. “You did it again, didn’t you, Adrien?”  
     Adrien sighs. “Right in front of Father and Nathalie.”  
     Mum snickers. “So you’ve already told Gabriel, I see?”  
     Adrien looks at her in shock before nodding. “You can understand me? How though?”  
     I chuckle. “She can. She happens to be an elemental Vampire like I am. The powers Mari and I received from that wish only unlocked and brought to the surface our dormant supernatural side.”  
     Adrien looks at Marinette in surprise. “Really?”  
     Marinette smiles at him. “Really. Dad and I are actually Casters with invisibility. Since I now know what I am, I can understand animals of any sort.” She pets him on the head, making him purr. “Even you in cat form.”  
     Dad suddenly gets a twinkle in his eyes. “Say, Mari? You said before you summoned an Alicorn, right?”  
     Marinette nods. “Yes. Did you want to meet her?”  
     Dad nods. “I sure do.”  
     Marinette smiles. “Only if I get to meet your Dragon.”  
     Dad chuckles. “You’ve got a deal.”  
     Gabriel comes over to us. “Adrien, would you be able to turn human? You are needed by Nathalie. She wants to talk with you about scheduling your next photo shoot.”  
     Adrien nods before jumping out of my arms, shifting back into human form while keeping his suit. This causes Gabriel’s brows to shoot up in surprise, making Marinette and I chuckle. I turn my head away to let out a sneeze, causing my hair to momentarily catch aflame. Mum, Marinette and Teigra let out a chuckle at this as it was seemingly amusing to them that it happens to me.  
     “That’s a new one.” Gabriel muses.  
     “Part of me being an elemental Vampire, Gabriel. Mum and Teigra are elemental Vampires as well. Dad and Mari are Casters that have invisibility.” I explain.  
     Gabriel smiles as he nods in understanding. “I believe I recognise Teigra from somewhere.”  
     Teigra chuckles. “It was one of your fashion shows in Dublin, Gabriel.”  
     Gabriel thinks back before nodding. “It was, actually. You are my second best designer.”  
     Mum looks at her in surprise. “You also work for Gabriel?”  
     Teigra chuckles again. “That I do, Sabine. It’s how I originally met Eve. And how I originally knew she would become the famous fashion and music icon she is now. You do know that part of being the type of Vampire we are is having the ability to see into the past, present and future, right?”  
     Mum chuckles. “Of course I do.” She looks at me. “And am I safe to assume you know as well?”  
     I chuckle as well. “I do, Mum.” I turn to Gabriel. “Oh, and Teigra happens to be a hybrid.”  
     Teigra looks at me in shock. “You know? How?”  
     I smirk to reveal my fangs. “Elemental Vampire, remember? I may not have known why back then, but I was somehow able to sense what you were when I first met you, Teigra. I sensed you were special.”  
     Teigra smiles at me. “I’m glad that you know.” She turns to Gabriel. “I happen to be a Vampire-Weretiger hybrid. That’s where my name comes from.”  
     Gabriel’s brows shoot up in surprise. “Weretiger? Would they happen to be the cousin race to Werecats?”  
     Teigra nods. “They are, yes.” She arches a brow. “Why do you ask?”  
     That’s when Adrien joins us, looking perplexed as he heard us. “Why do you ask her that, Father?”  
     Gabriel chuckles, looking at Adrien. “You were actually born a Werecat, Adrien. That wish you made just unlocked and brought to the surface your abilities and cat forms.”  
     Adrien looks at him in shock. “Seriously? Did Mother know about this?”  
     Gabriel nods. “That she did, Adrien. She was also a Werecat herself, actually.” He turns to Teigra. “Tell me, Teigra. Do Weretigers have what is called the mate bond?”  
     Teigra nods. “They do. All Werecreatures do from what I have been told.”  
     Gabriel smiles. “That’s good to hear.” He turns back to Adrien. “Your mother knew about me being a Werecat because she was my mate. That’s when you came along not long after, and we both could sense you would be a Werecat yourself. Adrien, your colour is the same as my cat form.”  
     Adrien looks at him in shock. “Really? Your cat form is also black?”  
     Gabriel nods. “Of course.”  
     I elbow Teigra in the ribs. “You gonna tell them the truth about you, Tei? Or am I?”  
     Teigra groans. “I guess now is a good time as any.”  
     Gabriel and Adrien look at her, Gabriel with an expression that read he knew what was coming as Adrien had one of pure confusion. Teigra chuckles as she smiles. “My full name is Teigra Agreste. Adrien, I’m your -”  
     Gabriel smiles. “Cousin. It really is good to see you again, Teigra.”  
     Teigra looks at him in shock. “You know already, Uncle Gabriel?”  
     Gabriel nods. “Werecat senses, remember? Not to mention, I remember when you were born and got to hold you the first time. Your vivid emerald green tiger eyes were exactly like Emilie’s cat eyes.”  
     I punch Teigra in the arm, causing her to flinch. “Why the hell didn’t you tell me my boss was your uncle?!”  
     Teigra chuckles nervously. “I didn’t exactly want you to freak out, Eve. Plus, I didn’t really know how to tell you the full truth to begin with, so I put it off until the last possible minute. And, ow!”  
     I let out a sigh “I knew your name was Teigra Agreste, since you introduced yourself to me. But I couldn’t put it down to the fact that Gabriel was actually your uncle.” I massage my temples. “Seriously, though, Teigra. We’ve been friends for five and a half years now. You know you can tell me anything.”  
     Teigra smiles. “I know. I’m sorry, Eve. But seriously, that punch actually hurt. You are way stronger than you look, and that’s saying something. You could be stronger than me, even if I am a hybrid.”  
     I arch a brow. “Seriously? What makes you think that?”  
     Teigra flicks my forehead. “You really don’t know the truth about your own lineage from Sabine’s side?”  
     Mum smiles. “It’s true what Teigra is saying. The Cheng side of the family are actually powerful Pureblood elemental Vampires. The strongest. We also happen to be royalty, as well.”  
     I look at her in shock. “Wait, what?!”  
     Mum smiles slightly. “Yes, Everley. You heard me correctly. The Cheng side are royal Pureblood Vampires.”  
     I groan. “Why the hell didn’t you mention anything about this when Mari and I first told you what we are?”  
     Mum sighs. “I didn’t exactly know how to tell you then.” She arches a brow. “Also, you might want to calm down, Everley. Your skin has changed colour and your hair is on fire again.”  
     I curse under my breath and close my eyes to take a deep breath, calming down to return to normal.


	10. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

Two days after the gathering at the Agreste Mansion - which turned out to go by quite smoothly, despite the bombshell our mother dropped -, Marinette and I were sitting on the couch in the living room of our parents’ apartment above their bakery. My arms were folded over my chest while my right leg was crossed over my left leg, a scowl clear on my face as I look at our parents, especially our mother.  
     “Why drop a bomb like that on us so suddenly while in the middle of an important gathering?” I demand.  
     Mum sighs. “Because it was time for the two of you to know the truth, Everley.”  
     Dad smiles, despite the situation. “And it’s not just the Cheng side of the family that are royals. The Dupain side are royalty as well. The Cheng side are royal Pureblood Vampires and the Dupain side has been their loyal Casters and protectors for centuries now. It is how I met your mother and we fell in love, married, and had the two of you along the way within three years of each other.”  
     I sigh and sit up straight. “Why not tell us all of this sooner?”  
     Mum looks down at her hands. “We wanted you to find out what you really were first, then tell you the truth. It was never our intention to keep all of this from you for so long.”  
     My expression grows soft. “Mum, it doesn’t matter to me if you had told us even before we knew what we really were. This is too important to keep from someone you love, especially your daughters.” I could see the tears in her eyes when she looks at me. “You are our parents, and this family is about honesty, is it not?”  
     Mum nods. “So you’re not mad at us for not telling you sooner rather than now?”  
     I stand to walk over and sit down next to her. “At first I was. But now, I’m not. Just a little heartbroken you told us now rather than at an earlier stage.” I wrap my arm around her. “Believe me, it was a lot to take in at first, but I figured you had your reasons for keeping this. To protect us from any danger that might find us.”  
     Mum looks at me in surprise. “You really mean that?”  
     I nod. “Of course I do. Mum, no matter what happens, you and Dad are our parents. Royal lineage or not, we are a family that tells each other everything.”  
     Marinette pipes up at that moment. “Speaking of telling each other everything. I just got a text message from Master Fu. He says it’s time to reveal everything about us, Eve.”  
     I look at her with a questioning expression. “Are you certain that is what he said?”  
     Marinette nods and shows me the text message, making me let out a small sigh. I massage my temples for a moment before admitting defeat, knowing it was finally time to reveal all. Marinette and I stand up so we are side by side, facing our parents. I take my jacket off to reveal the armlet once again.  
     “You know how Paris has the team of six superheroes to protect them?” I ask.  
     Mum nods. “Ladybug, Cat Noir, Rena Rouge, Carapace, Queen Bee, and the new one. What was her name again? I don’t think I heard what it was.”  
     I look at Marinette and she nods, looking back to our parents. “Luna. Her superhero name is Luna.”  
     Dad quirks a brow. “And how do you know that? It wasn’t even posted on Alya’s Ladyblog.”  
     I chuckle. “Howll, Fangs Down!”  
     Marinette grins. “Tikki, Spots On!”  
     Magic lights surround us, and after said magic disappears, it reveals that in our place, stand Ladybug and Luna. Two of four superheroines of Paris. Dad’s jaw drops. “My own beautiful girls; superheroines!”  
     Mum finally lets the tears fall down her cheeks, but for a different reason now. “This is even bigger than our news of our families being royalty! And this calls for a celebration! Detransform. Your father and I want to meet the little beings of power that give you your superhero abilities.” She realises something. “Wait, does Adrien know about the two of you being Ladybug and Luna?”  
     That’s when the black cat that was curled up on the couch transforms into a grinning Adrien. “I do.”  
     Mum looks at him in surprise. “How though?”  
     Adrien smirks this time. “Plagg, Claws Out!”  
     The burst of magic surrounds him and after a moment when it fades, it reveals Adrien as Cat Noir. Mum’s and Dad’s jaws drop in shock and surprise. That’s when Alya, Nino, and Chloé appear in the living room in an instant, curtesy of Chloé. The four of them share a grin, having received the same text from Master Fu telling them they were allowed to reveal their superhero identities to my parents.  
     “Trixx, Let’s Pounce!” Alya.  
     “Wayzz, Shell On!” Nino.  
     “Pollen, Buzz On!” Chloé.  
     The magic lights fade to reveal the three in their respective superhero disguises: Alya as Rena Rouge, Nino as Carapace, and Chloé as Queen Bee. Mum’s and Dad’s jaws drop in shock and surprise once again, making us chuckle before we detransform. Our respective Kwamis sit on our shoulders.  
     “Tom, Sabine, this is Plagg, my Kwami that allows me to transform into Cat Noir.” Adrien introduces.  
     “This is Trixx, my Kwami that allows me to transform into Rena Rouge.” Alya mimics Adrien’s introduction.  
     “This is Wayzz, my Kwami that allows me to transform into Carapace.” Nino introduces with a grin.  
     “This is Pollen, my Kwami that allows me to transform into Queen Bee.” Chloé smiles as she introduces.  
     Marinette smiles at our parents. “This is Tikki, my Kwami that allows me to transform into Ladybug.”  
     I chuckle. “And this is Howll, my Kwami that allows me to transform into Luna.”  
     Mum’s eyes light up in recognition. “And I can see the themes of which your suits take after your Kwamis.”  
     Adrien nods. “Plagg is the black cat Kwami of destruction. My special power is called Cataclysm.”  
     Alya smiles. “Trixx is the fox Kwami of illusions. My special power is called Mirage.”  
     Nino nods. “Wayzz is the turtle Kwami of protection. My special power is called Shell-ter.”  
     Chloé smiles as well. “Pollen is the bee Kwami of subjection. My special power is called Venom.”  
     Marinette chuckles. “Tikki is the ladybug Kwami of creation. My special powers are Lucky Charm and Miraculous Ladybug. I have two because the Miraculous Ladybug ties in with the Lucky Charm.”  
     I smile as I let out a chuckle. “Howll is the wolf Kwami of spirit. Mine is Spirit Detection/Projection. It allows me to project my own spirit or see another’s spirit to get the rundown of that person.”  
     All Kwamis bow their heads to my parents with smiles on their faces, making their respective bonded smile as well. I move Howll from my shoulder so she hovers in the air, just in time for me to let out a fairly big sneeze that makes my hair to go aflame and my body to surge with lightning.  
     “Okay, that’s a new one.” I muse, somewhat shocked.  
     Mum chuckles. “That would be because you know who and what you really are, Eve.”  
     Alya looks at her in confusion. “What do you mean by that, Sabine?”  
     Mum grins at the three of them, showing her own fangs. “It means she knows that she was actually born an elemental Vampire, not turned by a wish. The wish you six made only brought to surface what Everley, Mari and Adrien really are. And that’s an elemental Pureblood Vampire for Everley, Caster with invisibility for Mari, and a Werecat for Adrien. The rest of you, I’m not too sure about.”  
     Alya looks at me in shock. “You’re a born Pureblood Vampire?”  
     I nod. “I am. And it just so happens Mari and I are royalty on both sides of the family.”  
     Chloé’s jaw drops in surprise and shock. “You guys are royalty?”  
     Adrien chuckles. “They are. And so am I. Father told me not long after the gathering two days ago. I actually happen to be related to Everley’s friend, Teigra Agreste.”  
     I smirk. “My girlfriend, actually.” I chuckle at their reactions. “And she’s Adrien’s cousin from his mother’s side. Emilie was also a Werecat.”  
     Alya looks at me in surprise. “Wait, you knew Emilie personally?”  
     I smile and look at Adrien, who nods. “I did, actually. She was the sweetest and most caring person anyone could ever get to meet, even if she was a supernatural herself like Gabriel is.” I smirk. “Where do you think Adrien gets his black fur from? That is from Gabriel, and his eyes are from Emilie.”  
     That’s when Teigra appears out of nowhere. “I happen to be a Vampire-Weretiger hybrid. The only one of my kind of hybrid.” She comes over to me to wrap her arms around my waist. “And yes, what Eve said about me being her girlfriend is actually quite true.”  
     Mum squeals in delight. “This is wonderful! I knew my oldest girl was special!”  
     I look at her in confusion. “How do you figure that, Mum?”  
     Teigra chuckles. “Go look at your eyes in the mirror, sweetheart.”  
     I look at her before going to the bathroom to see my pupils were actually slitted and had a silver central heterochromia along with being hot pink. My eyes widen. “What in the name of all things supernatural?!”  
     Mum chuckles. “My dear Everley. You are not just any Pureblood Vampire. You happen to hold the lost gene of one of my ancestors. The true Vampire-Werecat hybrid.”  
     I come out of the bathroom. “Vampire-Werecat hybrid? What on earth are you talking about?”  
     That’s when my eyes cloud over for a split second before widening. I come out of the trance to rub my forehead, groaning while noticing everyone was looking at me in worry. “Okay, what now?” I ask.  
     “Everley, your eyes clouded over for a minute and you mumbled something in Latin.” Teigra explains.  
     I look at her in shock. “Latin? I don’t even know a single word of the language.”  
     Mum smiles knowingly. “Actually, you do. It’s buried deep in your mind. Pull it from the depths.”  
     I arch a brow before sighing, shrugging as I close my eyes to focus on doing one thing; pulling the ability to talk in Latin from the darkest shadows of my mind. When I open my eyes, I look straight at Teigra.  
     “Amo te tam multo, Teigra.” I smile.  
     Teigra smiles back. “Ut faciam vobis, Eve.”  
     Marinette’s jaw drops as she could understand us. “H-How am I able to understand you two?”  
     Dad chuckles, holding out a glowing hand. “Draco retro me adducere.”  
     That’s when a baby sized dark emerald green Dragon appears out of nowhere in my arms, making my eyes widen in shock. The tiny creature looks up at me and takes an instant liking to me, since I was Dad’s oldest and strongest daughter. I smile at the little Dragon as I pet its head, chuckling when it coos.  
     “This here is Emerald. She has been with me since Marinette turned 10.” Dad explains.  
     I smile more. “She’s beautiful, Dad.”  
     Emerald coos more. “Thank you, Everley. You are beautiful yourself.”  
     This makes me go scarlet red in the cheeks while Dad, Mum, Marinette, Adrien, and Teigra chuckle.  
     Alya looks at them in surprise. “All five of you can understand her?”  
     They all nod, making me chuckle. “Dad and Mari are Casters that have invisibility. Once they summon their first supernatural familiar and make a bond, said Caster can understand all animals. Mum, Teigra and I because we are elemental Vampires. And Adrien because he is a Werecat. All Werecreatures can understand animals as they are humanoid animals themselves. Isn’t that right, Teigra?”  
     Teigra nods. “That it is, Eve.”  
     Emerald could sense something about me and hops over to rest on my Dad’s broad shoulders. I instantly fall to my knees, wrapping my arms around myself. When Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Chloé go to try and help me, Mum, Dad, Teigra, and Adrien stand in their way.  
     “You might not want to touch her at the moment. Trust me on this one.” Teigra muses.  
     Marinette looks more worried. “What’s happening to her, Tei?”  
     I groan as I could feel my bones start to crack and realign, causing me to double from the pain. I cough and let out a gasp that was a mix of realisation and pain. Teigra smiles as she watches. “She’s finally shifting.”  
     Marinette frowns. “Shifting?”  
     That’s when pure white fur covers my body while a slender tail extends from the base of my back, my ears shifting to actual cat ears, my nails lengthening to claws and my fangs extending even further. Everyone except for Mum and Teigra gasp at the colour of my fur. I take a deep breath in as the pain finally subsides, allowing me to stand back up to find I am actually level with Dad’s height.  
     “What in the name of all things supernatural?!” I exclaim.  
     Teigra smiles. “Simply beautiful.”  
     I take a deep breath before going back to the bathroom, taking in my new appearance. I let out a small chuckle as I rejoin the others. “This is amazing. I have never felt so powerful, yet so alive and energised.”  
     Mum chuckles. “That would be your hybrid blood coursing through your veins at full force, Eve. And you are even more special than you actually realise.”  
     I frown. “What do you mean by that?”  
     Adrien chuckles this time, bowing to me. “She means that you are the true Werecat Goddess, my Lady.”  
     My eyes widen at his words. “W-Werecat Goddess?”  
     Teigra nods. “Yes, darling. You are the true Werecat Goddess. There hasn’t been a Werecat with the colour of fur that is pure white in centuries. The pure white of your coat and the silver central heterochromia are the two signs that point to you being the Werecat Goddess.”  
     I look at Mum. “I-Is this true, Mum?”  
     Mum nods. “It is, yes. The Werecat gene in the Cheng lineage of the family was thought to be lost a few centuries ago, but that is now not the case. You have that lost gene.”  
     I take a deep breath to calm my nerves, shifting back to a human appearance while my height decreases to make me level with Dad’s shoulder. I look down at myself to find I still had my clothes intact.  
     “One of the perks of being true royalty and the Werecat Goddess.” Mum explains.  
     I let out a sudden yelp of surprise when my phone starts to vibrate in my pocket, causing me to take a deep breath before pulling it out to see it was Gabriel who was calling. I hit the answer button and bring my phone to my ear, speaking into the microphone. “Yes, Gabriel?”  
     Gabriel’s voice comes from the other end. “Did I just feel what I felt?”  
     I chuckle. “Yes, Gabriel. I shifted into the true Werecat Goddess. My fur is pure white and I have the silver central heterochromia to prove it. Also, I happen to be able to keep my clothes intact when I do.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “Congratulations, my Lady. I knew you could do it.”  
     I smile. “Thank you, Gabriel. That means a lot to me to hear from you.”  
     Nathalie’s voice is faint. “Congratulations, Eve. You deserve this kind of honour.”  
     I laugh. “Thank you, Nathalie. It really does mean a lot to me.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “You’re quite welcome, Eve. I’m wondering, how tall are you in Werecat form?”  
     I smile. “I equal Dad’s height without any shoes, which is really tall for someone like me, considering I only come up to his shoulders when not in Werecat form.” I hear him chuckle. “But hey, it’s really cool.”


	11. Mini Celebration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

After getting our respective Kwamis to go into hiding in Marinette’s room, I invite Gabriel and Nathalie over to celebrate me finally shifting to my Werecat. Being that it was important for the likes of the Werecreatures, we wanted to make sure we celebrated it with the people that knew what we are who are closely trusted.  
     Nathalie comes straight over to me to give me a hug. “Congratulations, Everley.”  
     I chuckle as I hug her back. “Thank you, Nathalie. This means a lot to me that you and Gabriel are able to celebrate this with me. I couldn’t ask for a better boss that is so understanding.”  
     Nathalie chuckles. “Well, you have helped Mr Agreste open up more.”  
     I smile. “That is true. But even still, it really does mean a lot to me.”  
     Gabriel comes over to me to also give me a hug. “Congratulations again, my Lady. You deserve this.”  
     I smile more as I hug him back. “Thank you, Gabriel. Like I just said to Nathalie, this really does mean a lot to me that the two of you were able to come to celebrate with me.”  
     Gabriel smiles. “Well, when it comes to my best designer for the Gabriel brand and the Werecat Goddess, I will always gladly stop what I am doing to join you in any sort of celebration.”  
     I chuckle. “Thank you, Gabriel.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “You’re quite welcome.”  
     Marinette comes over to us. “I’m about to show Dad Storm, Eve. Did you want to come with us?”  
     I grin. “I’d love to. I really do want to see his reaction.”  
     Gabriel quirks a brow. “Who is Storm?”  
     Marinette giggles. “Storm is my Alicorn. I summoned her about a month ago when we first ‘received’ our powers. She’s a beauty and really caring towards the people I love.”  
     I chuckle. “And really protective, too.”  
     Marinette chuckles. “That’s because she only wants what is best for me, Eve. You should know that.”  
     I smirk. “That I do. All too well, actually.” I turn to Gabriel. “Would you like to meet Storm?”  
     Gabriel looks at Marinette. “I would love to. That is, if it isn’t too much to ask?”  
     Marinette chuckles. “Not at all. I’ve told her you are my new boss and she wants to meet you as well. She happens to be really curious about other supernaturals, wanting to learn everything she can.”  
     Dad comes over. “That’s because she’s a supernatural creature. Emerald was the same when I summoned her 7 years ago. Supernatural creatures are curious about the beings they share the world with.”  
     I chuckle at Gabriel’s confused expression. “Emerald is Dad’s Dragon. She happens to be quite fond of me since the moment we met.” I look around. “Speaking of, where is she, Dad?”  
     Dad chuckles. “Asleep on one of your pillows, actually. She’s taken more of a liking to you now that you have come into your full power. The only way for her to be close to you when you aren’t around is for her to sleep on your bed. She’s says that it is because it smells like you.”  
     I laugh. “That sure does sound like Emerald. Any and all animals I meet always take an instant liking to me, no matter where or who I am with. Even an animal of a complete stranger takes an instant liking to me.”  
     Mum comes over to us. “That would be because of what you are, Everley.”  
     I arch a brow. “Seriously? Animals take an instant liking to me because of the hybrid I am?”  
     Mum nods. “Of course. Have you noticed even dogs take a liking to you, even though they can smell cat on you?” She sees my nod and smiles. “It would be because of the fact you are a Vampire of royalty. All animals take a liking to Pureblood Vampires, no matter the country they are from.”  
     My brows shoot up in surprise. “Really? I never thought of it that way until now.”  
     Mum chuckles. “Really. It has been the same with me.”  
     Marinette waves a hand in the air. “All that aside, I think it’s time to introduce Dad and Gabriel to Storm. Eve will be coming with us as well, since she wants to see Dad’s reaction.”  
     I chuckle. “And teleport the three of you to our house as well.”  
     Marinette nods. “Of course. And also teleport us back.”  
     Gabriel looks at me. “You have your own house in this short amount of time?”  
     I laugh. “I actually had the mansion built for something like this if it were to happen. It’s quite large, to be completely honest. Could even rival the size of the Agreste Mansion.”  
     Gabriel smiles. “That means you will have to give us a proper tour sometime in the near future, then.”  
     I grin. “That would be an honour I’d gladly accept. Now, let’s get going so Mari can introduce the two of you to Storm. She has been wanting to meet the both of you for a while now.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “Then let’s get going.”  
     I look over to Mum. “Could you keep an eye on the others while we introduce Dad and Gabriel to Storm? We’ll introduce you to her another time so you can officially meet her.”  
     Mum nods. “Of course. Take as much time as you need to. I don’t mind waiting for my turn.”  
     I smile at her as I place a kiss on her cheek before getting Dad, Gabriel and Marinette to stand around me, teleporting the four of us straight to the stables of the mansion. I walk over while smiling, patting her head in greeting as she whinnies. “Storm, meet mine and Mari’s dad, Tom Dupain, and our boss, Gabriel Agreste.”  
     Storm bows to them. “It is wonderful to finally meet the two of you gentlemen.”  
     Dad smiles at her. “A pleasure to meet you as well, Storm.”  
     Gabriel nods. “Indeed. I have to say, you have a lovely mane and tail colour, Storm. It’s quite fascinating, really. I have never met an Alicorn with a rainbow mane and tail.”  
     Storm chuckles. “I am one of the few remaining Alicorns that do. There are only 4 left in existence.”  
     I look at her in shock. “Only 4 Alicorns with a rainbow mane and tail left? How is that possible?”  
     Storm sighs wearily. “It is because of the Hunters of our race. We Alicorns with a rainbow mane and tail are the most special of all. Our own magic and abilities are far stronger and superior than any other Alicorn. The Hunters wiped out the majority of us for our horns, as that is where our magic and abilities lie.”  
     I sigh. “That is definitely something that needs to change.”  
     Storm smiles. “How will you be able to do that, Everley?”  
     I smirk. “I am actually a Vampire-Werecat hybrid, Storm. The most powerful. My Vampire is actually a Pureblood Vampire of the Cheng lineage, a family of royal Pureblood Vampires. My Werecat is of that same lineage, being that is the strongest type of Werecat to ever exist.”  
     Storm frowns somewhat. “What do you mean by that?”  
     I chuckle as I shift into my Werecat form, my fur covering my body as my tail extends from the base of my back while my height increases to level with Dad’s. Storm lets out a small gasp as she watches, making the rest of us chuckle at her reaction. “That colour can only mean one thing!” Storm muses.  
     I smirk. “Indeed. I am actually the Werecat Goddess, Storm. A gene that was thought to be lost within the Cheng family. The pure white of my fur and the silver central heterochromia says otherwise.”  
     Storm bows to me, smiling. “It is an honour to be able to see the Werecat Goddess is back with us in the supernatural world. And it is an even higher honour to know she is the older sister of my Caster.”  
     I smile at her. “Thank you, Storm. That means a lot to me to hear from you.”  
     Storm chuckles. “You’re quite welcome, my Lady. All that aside, it really is a pleasure to be able to finally meet the two of you gentlemen. Mari and Eve have told me a fair bit about the both of you.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “All good things, I hope?”  
     Storm smiles. “Of course. From what I have gathered about the two of you, both of you care a lot about your respective children. Even if it is in your own unique ways.”  
     Gabriel smiles. “Indeed. Adrien may not realise it, but everything that I have him do or I am doing for him, is to protect him from any possible hurt or heartbreak that may arise.”  
     Marinette smiles. “There is no need for the worry about me possibly hurting or breaking Adrien’s heart, Gabriel. I love him too much to do something like that.”  
     Gabriel smiles more. “I am not worried about you, Marinette. I am worried about other people possibly wanting to use Adrien’s status as a model, and therefore his own wealth, as a means of rising in the ranks of society. I may not show it often, but I do in fact care about his well-being.”  
     I chuckle. “Don’t worry too much about all that, Gabriel. If anything, they wouldn’t have the chance to do something like that as I won’t let it happen. Take it from me as a fellow icon, it’ll become personal if anything of the sort does so happen to arise in the future, no matter how near or far that is.”  
     Gabriel smiles. “And I trust you inexplicitly with that, Everley. Please, do not let me down.”  
     I hold a hand over my heart. “That is not something I intend to do for as long as I live.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “I’m glad to hear that. Now, I hate to cut this meeting short, but we still need to get back to the Dupain-Cheng residence for our little celebration.”  
     I nod. “Quite right. I do apologise, Storm.”  
     Storm chuckles. “It is quite alright. Go and celebrate, my Lady.”  
     I smile at her before teleporting the four of us back to Mum and Dad’s apartment lounge, dropping down onto the couch with a small sigh to stretch. I look up as Teigra chuckles at me, making me arch a brow as I see the amused faces of everyone else. “Okay, what is it now?”  
     Mum smiles knowingly. “Just as you sat down, something very interesting happened with your hair.”  
     I frown before standing up to walk to the bathroom, seeing what Mum meant and why everyone else was amused. I groan before coming back into the lounge. “And now my hair has gained blood red streaks as well.”  
     Teigra smiles as she hugs me close. “Well, I for one think it suits you.”  
     I smile. “You’re only saying that because I’m your girlfriend, Tei.”  
     Teigra shakes her head. “Not at all. I really do think it suits you.”  
     Mum nods in agreement. “So do I, Eve. Those colours suit you quite a lot.”  
     I look over at Mum. “You really think so?”  
     Mum chuckles. “I really think so. Now, isn’t it time we have this small celebration?”  
     I chuckle. “Of course. What would everyone like to drink? We have coke, raspberry, lime, grape, orange, and lemon. For the adults, we have red wine and whiskey.”  
     Mum looks over at Gabriel. “Since this is a special occasion, how about we let the younger ones have a small glass of the red wine? A celebration as special as this needs a special sort of drink.”  
     Gabriel smiles and nods. “A good idea. I will only let this happen whenever there is special occasions such as this. However, I do not know if it will be alright with Nino’s, Alya’s and Chloé’s parents.”  
     Alya smiles. “Since I’m living with Eve now, my parents have handed full custody over to her.”  
     Nino nods. “Same with me and my folks.”  
     Chloé also nods. “And the same with my father as well.”  
     I look at the three of them in shock. “Seriously? Your parents have handed over _full_ custody to me?”  
     Alya nods. “They have. They actually trust you inexplicitly for some reason.”  
     I smirk. “I’m pretty sure that would be because of the fact am the famous fashion and music icon the whole world knows about and idolises so much.”  
     Nino chuckles. “That’s true. That is actually the exact reason why my parents handed over full custody to you, Eve. They said it is because you are the famous fashion and music icon that you are.”  
     Alya nods in agreement. “Same with my parents, actually.”  
     Chloé shrugs. “My father said something a little similar to that as well. He said it is because Eve is mature and famous that he doesn’t have a problem with handing over full custody.”  
     I couldn’t believe what I was hearing. “You guys really mean all that?”  
     All three of them nod at my question, making me smile as I hug them one at a time, which they each return when they receive theirs. After pulling away from them, I look over to Mum and Dad. “I guess it’s time to break out that bottle of red wine we have so we can celebrate.”  
     Mum chuckles. “That it is. I’ll be back in just a moment.”  
     Dad grins at me. “You really have grown into such a strong, beautiful, poised, young woman, Eve. Both your mother and I are equally proud of you. Don’t forget that.”  
     I chuckle at him. “Thank you, Dad. And I won’t ever be able to forget it.”  
     Marinette hugs me tightly. “And you really are the best sister someone like me could ever ask for.”  
     I grin as I hug her back. “Thanks, Mari.”  
     Ruffling her hair as Mum comes back with the bottle of red wine, I look around the room at everyone just as Dad goes to get glasses with the help of Gabriel and Nathalie. I take the bottle from Mum’s hand as Dad, Gabriel, and Nathalie come back with 11 glasses, easily popping the cork from the bottle as I had the strength to do so. I pour a small amount of the wine into one glass at a time for them to be handed out, Dad holding my glass as I finish pouring the smooth red liquid. I place the now empty bottle on the bench before joining the rest of the group in the middle of the room, taking my glass from Dad’s hand as I smile at him.  
     Gabriel raises his glass in the air. “To Everley. For being able to finally shift into her Werecat form and truly becoming the long lost Werecat Goddess the supernatural world has been waiting for!”  
     “To Everley!” Everyone else choruses, taking a sip of the wine to make it official.  
     I smile at all of them. “Thank you all. This really does mean a lot to me.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “Considering you are my best designer, Everley, I can say that you deserve this.”  
     I smile more. “Thank you again, Gabriel.”  
     Teigra comes over to me to place a kiss on my temple. “And since everyone that is present all know the truth behind the changes in your appearance, it makes it all the more worthwhile to be a supernatural.”  
     I chuckle. “And since everyone here minus Nathalie are supernaturals themselves, it makes sense that the rest of you should know the truth to the real reason behind it all.”  
     Nathalie smiles knowingly. “About that, Eve. I am also a supernatural myself. I happen to have the unique ability of being able to mask my scent to appear human to any other supernatural.”  
     I look at her in shock and surprise. “Really? You’re a supernatural?”  
     Nathalie nods. “That I am. I’m actually a Mermaid.”  
     My brows shoot up in surprise. “Wow. I have met a couple of Merfolk before, but never realised I knew one personally. Everything makes so much sense as to how your around water most of the time.”  
     Nathalie chuckles. “Now you do. Being a Mermaid, I have an affinity for water. All Merfolk are the same.”  
     I chuckle. “I can tell that much, especially with the few Merfolk I have met in the past. They’ve all been in or close to water whenever I did meet them to talk to them.”  
     Nathalie smiles. “Most Merfolk need to remain in, or close to water, since their skin dries quickly. I don’t.”


	12. Christmas Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

As Christmas time finally arrives, I manage to finish designing out and making the gifts I wanted to give Gabriel, Marinette, and Adrien. I let out a sigh of relief as I complete the finishing touches on the wrapping of each of the presents, walking out into the lounge room to put all the Christmas presents under the tree. That’s when I realise something, causing me to groan as I massage my temples. I forgot to get a present for Chloé.  
     “Damn it. This is going to be a tricky one. What am I going to get someone that basically has everything?”  
     Teigra comes over to me. “You’re talking about Chloé, aren’t you, sweetheart?”  
     I nod. “I am. I just realised I forgot to get her a present as well.”  
     Teigra smiles. “Well, Chloé just told me she has always wanted to travel to a different country to see what the world outside of Paris is like. Maybe book a holiday for her to somewhere like Egypt or Spain.”  
     I arch a brow. “Seriously? Chloé said she wants to travel to a different country?”  
     Teigra nods. “She did. Surprise her with a trip to somewhere other than Paris.”  
     I smile and place a kiss on her cheek. “Great idea. Thanks, babe.”  
     Teigra chuckles. “You’re quite welcome. And anyway, Paris will still have Ladybug and Cat Noir to defend them, so it isn’t like the city will miss a couple of their superheroes for a few days.”  
     I laugh. “That’s true. I’ll make a couple phone calls. I’m sure the Egypt branch won’t mind having a couple guests for a few days over the holidays.”  
     Teigra smiles. “Then get going. Maybe even include Alya and Nino as well. They sure could use a holiday away from Paris for a few days. I can tell they’ve been stressing out a lot lately with everything.”  
     I frown. “They have? Why didn’t they tell me this?”  
     Teigra shrugs. “I guess they didn’t want you to worry so much about them.”  
     I sigh. “Of course I will always worry about them. I mean, their parents _did_ give me full custody of the three of them. It’s my job to worry about them now that I take care of them.”  
     Teigra smiles. “Well, how about making this trip a week instead of a few days? That way the five of us can have a longer period of relaxing away from all the drama of Paris.”  
     I chuckle, smiling. “That’s actually a good idea.” I kiss her cheek. “Thanks, Tei. You really are way too good for me. I don’t know what I’d do without you around for support.”  
     Teigra smiles more. “I know. And I love you too, Eve.”  
     I chuckle before pulling out my mobile from my pocket, beginning to make a few phone calls so I was able to book the coming week away in Egypt for Chloé, Alya, Nino, Teigra, and myself. I sit down on the couch so I was comfortable while working out details with the Egypt branch of the company.  
     That’s when Nino comes running in. “Eve, you need to come deal with this. Adrien -”  
     I hold up my hand before pointing to my phone in a gesture to say I was currently busy, causing Nino to let out a groan and nod as he waits patiently for me to finish what I was doing at that very moment in time. After a few minutes of working out details and writing them down on one of my notepads, I hang up the phone and stand up as I put it back into my pocket before placing my notepad on the coffee table that was in front of the couch for little social gatherings for the seven of us. “What’s the matter, Nino?”  
     Nino takes a deep breath. “Something has happened to Adrien. We can’t figure it out, so we decided one of us should come to you to help us out with the situation.”  
     I sigh. “Alright. Where is he at the moment?”  
     Nino smiles. “In Marinette’s room.”  
     I arch a brow before teleporting the two of us into Marinette’s room, seeing what Nino was talking about and was so worried about. I massage my temples as I sigh. “How exactly did this happen to you, Adrien?”  
     Adrien chuckles nervously. “I was trying to control my shift between full cat form and my Werecat form when I got stuck in between the two. I don’t really know how to shift back to my human appearance.”  
     I chuckle. “That’s because you’re thinking about it way too much and what could possibly go wrong, Adrien. Clear your head, take a deep breath, picture which form you want to take, and it’ll happen.”  
     Adrien nods before closing his eyes and taking a deep breath, concentrating on the form he wants to be in and shifting into his human appearance. He grins at me. “It worked! Thanks for that, Eve!”  
     I chuckle once again and smile. “You’re welcome. Just remember; clear your head, breathe, concentrate, and it’ll happen. Don’t think too much about it or you’ll get stuck between forms again.”  
     Adrien smiles at me. “I’ll try to remember that. Thanks again, Eve.”  
     I smile more. “No worries. I have to head out for a while. I need to pick up some things and then I’ll be back as soon as I can so I’m in time to get dinner ready.”  
     Everyone nods before letting me go. I grab my purse to put my phone, keys, money, and Kwami in before heading out, getting into my waiting car that was dropped off while we were celebrating at Mum and Dad’s.  
  
After 45 minutes of being out to pick up the things I needed to, I come back to the mansion we share. I grab the bag of groceries out of the passenger side before locking the car, heading inside and going straight to the kitchen in order to put most of the groceries away and start preparing for dinner. But what I find waiting in the kitchen surprises me. It was an old friend of mine from a few years ago before I went on my travels around the world, who even cooked dinner for everyone herself. “No way! Evangelina?!” I gasp.  
     Evangelina grins at me, showing off fangs. “Heya, Eve. Been awhile. Mari here phoned me to tell me you were back in Paris and suggested I should come over to catch up. I thought to myself it was a great idea, so I came straight over with a bag of food and cooked dinner for everyone. I hope you don’t mind me doing that, though. Mari said you would be gone for a while, but would be back in time for dinner.”  
     I chuckle and place the bag on the bench. “I’m glad you did come over to catch up. This is such an awesome surprise! I don’t mind that you cooked dinner for all of us, but you didn’t have to do that.”  
     Evangelina waves her hand in the air. “Don’t be silly. When you have such an awesome friend like me that actually owns her own restaurant, it’s the least someone like me can do for her famous fashion and music icon friend. And by the way, why didn’t you shoot me a text to tell me you’re a Vampire-Werecat hybrid?! And not only that, but a royal hybrid and the Werecat Goddess!”  
     I chuckle nervously. “I didn’t know how to tell you, to be honest.” I look closer at her. “Wait, are those fangs in your mouth, Evangelina? You never told me you were a supernatural.”  
     Evangelina chuckles. “How many times have I told you to call me Eva?” She smirks. “That they are, Eve. I’m actually a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid. Oh, and I found out about something to do with my family lineage. You know how my parents have always told me about this awesome and famous cousin of mine?”  
     I nod. “I do, yes. Why do you ask me that?”  
     Eva smirks more. “Turns out, that awesome and famous cousin is _you_ , Eve.”  
     My eyes widen in shock. “Seriously? It’s _me_ that’s the awesome and famous cousin?”  
     Eva nods. “You do remember what my parent’s names are, right?”  
     I arch a brow before nodding. “Yeah, I do. Your father is Amaruq and your mother is Neoma. Why?”  
     Eva looks at me, seemingly unamused. “You don’t recognise either of those two names?”  
     My eyes flash white before widening in surprise. “Amaruq is the uncle Mum always talks about that she has not seen in years! I can’t believe it. All this time, he was here in Paris living so close to us and we never knew or realised it. Wait until Mum finds out about this. She’ll want to see him as soon as possible.”  
     That’s when a muscular man with tanned skin and bright silver eyes comes into the kitchen. “That can be and already is arranged, my dear niece. It’s good to see you again, Eve. I have missed you so.”  
     I launch into his arms. “It is good to see you again, too, Uncle Amaruq!”  
     Amaruq looks behind me. “Is that a white cat tail?”  
     I pull back to find I was the same height as him, reaching up to feel my head and laughing when I feel my cat ears. “That it would be. I’m not just a Pureblood Vampire like Mum is. I’m a Vampire-Werecat hybrid.”  
     Amaruq looks closer at my eyes, his own widening. “You really are a Werecat. Your slit pupils are evident of that much. But how did all of this happen, Eve? And when did it happen?”  
     I smile. “It was a couple months ago, actually. We were all at Chloé’s father’s hotel when I came across this piece of paper that was a wish. To begin with, I thought it was a sham, but it turned out to be real and we all got these powers. Well, Alya, Nino, and Chloé did anyway. For myself, Mari, and Adrien, the wish unlocked and brought to the surface our dormant supernatural powers and forms.”  
     Amaruq quirks a brow. “You guys made a wish that unlocked and brought to the surface your dormant supernatural heritage? Why didn’t your parents just tell you what you were in the first place?”  
     I shrug. “I’m not exactly sure about Adrien, but Mum and Dad said it was to protect Mari and I from all the dangers of being royalty within the supernatural world.”  
     Adrien smiles. “Actually, it is much the same as my father as well. Not long after the gathering we had at the Agreste Mansion, Father told me my family on both sides are royalty as well.”  
     I look at him in surprise. “Seriously? The Agreste family are royalty on both sides?”  
     Teigra comes into the kitchen. “That we are. Of course, I could’ve told you that.”  
     Amaruq compares my height from before I seemingly shifted to now. “You grow in height when you shift?”  
     I nod. “I sure do. My normal height comes up to Dad’s shoulder without shoes. When I shift, I equal Dad’s height, and apparently yours too, Uncle Amaruq.”  
     Amaruq chuckles. “That you do, considering I’m actually exactly the same height as your dad. How is he anyway? And your mother, too? I haven’t seen either of them in years. Actually, now that I think about it, the last time I saw either of them was your 13 birthday, Eve.”  
     I look at him in shock. “That was 7 years ago now, Uncle Amaruq!”  
     Amaruq’s eyes widen in shock. “It’s already been 7 years? Boy, time does fly when you’re busy.”  
     I laugh. “Tell me about it. I was gone for three and a half years, travelling around the world.”  
     Amaruq quirks a brow. “You were, were you? Tell me, where did you go?”  
     I grin to reveal my fangs. “Everywhere, actually.”  
     Amaruq’s brows shoot up in surprise. “Well, I’ll be. Was it fun?” He notices the fangs. “Wait, are your fangs a double set of fangs, Eve? Very few people in our family have double fangs.”  
     I nod, shifting out of my Werecat form and keeping my clothes. “I did have fun. And yes, Uncle Amaruq, they are double fangs. Why do you ask me that? And most importantly, why do you say that?”  
     Eva taps me on the shoulder to get my attention, grinning to reveal her double fangs. “I also have double fangs, Eve. And Dad says that very few people in our family have double fangs because it’s true. The two of us are literally the only ones that do have them currently. It is because of our hybrids.”  
     I arch a brow. “I don’t understand, though. Because of our hybrids?”  
     Amaruq nods. “Eva’s mother is the Werewolf Queen, like your mother is the Vampire Queen.”  
     I look straight at Eva. “You’re kidding me, right? Aunt Neoma is the Werewolf Queen?!”  
     Eva nods. “She is. And it seems we have a goddess in the family too, Dad.”  
     Amaruq arches a brow. “A goddess you say? Who would that be?”  
     I raise my hand. “That would be me, Uncle Amaruq. The Werecat Goddess to be exact. My white fur and silver heterochromia is evidence of the title. The gene was thought to be lost in the Cheng lineage, but it turns out that is far from the truth. I am the long lost Werecat Goddess.”  
     Amaruq looks closer at my eyes, his own widening once again. “By the moon, you’re right. You do have the silver heterochromia of the Werecat Goddess gene. I never thought it would have been possible again.”  
     I arch a brow. “Again? What do you mean, Uncle?”  
     Amaruq smiles. “It was said your great great great great grandmother was the last Werecat Goddess within the Cheng lineage. Each time there was a new generation, the hopes of finding the silver heterochromia within a female heir was always dashed once she was born and first fully came into her power.”  
     I frown. “Until now, right?”  
     Amaruq nods. “Until now. You weren’t actually born with the silver heterochromia, Eve. But since you had made the wish that unlocked and brought your supernatural side to the surface, it has appeared in your eyes and returned the Werecat Goddess gene back into the Cheng lineage.”  
     I sit down on one of the stools at the island bench. “Wow. I never realised that this was so important to the family. If I had of known, then I would have made more of an effort to do something about it to celebrate.”  
     Mum appears out of nowhere. “Actually, there will be something happening. We are all called to the Other World for your coronation as the Vampire Princess and Werecat Goddess, along with Marinette’s coronation as the Caster Princess. It takes place tonight, so eat up.”  
     I look at her in shock. “Really? There’s going to be a three in one coronation _tonight_ for Mari and I?”  
     Mum nods. “Really, Eve. There is a gown in yours and Mari’s rooms for you to wear.”  
     I smile. “Alright. Wait, if we are _all_ called to the Other World for this coronation, is Uncle Amaruq, Aunt Neoma and Eva coming as well?”  
     Mum arches a brow before only then noticing Amaruq, her eyes widening. “Amaruq?! You’re actually here in Paris? How long are you going to be staying for and when is it that you can come over to the bakery?”  
     Amaruq grins. “Sister, I live here in Paris, so I’ll be staying for as long as I live. And I can come after dinner once the girls are all ready to head off to the Other World. It has been way too long since I have been.”  
     Mum grins as well, chuckling. “That’s amazing. We need to see more of each other. It’s wonderful you will be able to come with us, Brother. Will Neoma be meeting us there, or is she coming along with us when we are all ready to go to the Other World for the coronations?”  
     Amaruq smiles. “She will be meeting us there. She has a few things to take care of in the Other World beforehand, so she will already be there by now and will see us when we get there.”  
     Mum nods. “Perfect. It really has been too long since I have been to the Other World as well. The last time I was there was when Eve was a year old and we had to leave.”  
     I look at Mum in shock. “You haven’t been to the Other World in 19 years?!”  
     Mum smiles. “Unfortunately so. Quite honestly, it was because I wasn’t welcomed anymore. But I only just recently found out it was because of a rumour that caused a dispute to happen between the Casters and the Vampires of the Other World that I was forced to leave.”  
     I arch a brow. “Who started the rumour that caused all of that?”  
     Mum shakes her head. “Unfortunately, I do not know that one. Whoever it was, has long since been dealt with and everything has been settled between the two kingdoms.”  
     I visibly relax. “I’m glad to hear it has been settled. I don’t ever want to be parted from Mari.”


	13. Coronations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

An hour and a half later, everyone finishes eating and the members of the Dupain-Cheng family along with Gabriel and Adrien were ready to head off to the Other World for the coronations of Marinette and I. Of course, the two of us were nervous about visiting a world we have never been to.  
     Mum smiles. “Everything will be fine, Eve. The people of the Vampire and Werecat kingdoms will love you. You’re the heir to the Vampire throne, and the Werecat Goddess. If your family loves you because of who you are on the inside and not what you are, then I’m sure the Vampire and Werecat kingdoms will too.”  
     Gabriel chuckles. “Your mother is right, Eve. Because Adrien and I love you for who you really are on the inside and not what you are, I am sure that my kingdom will do too. You are our goddess, after all.”  
     I smile. “Thanks, you guys. I honestly needed to hear that.”  
     Dad smiles at me before looking to Marinette. “And you will be loved by the Casters, my dear. I know for a fact. You have been able to summon an Alicorn, so once that is revealed, then they will proudly take you in.”  
     Marinette sighs. “I’m not too sure about this, Dad. I mean, what if they actually hate me for being able to summon an Alicorn? And one that is so unique.”  
     Dad chuckles. “Everything will be fine, Mari. If the Casters were able to accept that I was able to summon a Dragon for a companion, then I am sure they can accept you for summoning an Alicorn.”  
     Gabriel smiles at Marinette. “Speaking of, where is Storm, anyway? Shouldn’t she be here with us?”  
     I laugh. “She’ll be here. Don’t worry. I visited her before getting ready to tell her what we were all doing, and she said she got a summons from the Alicorn kingdom for the same coronations.”  
     Marinette’s brows shoot up in surprise. “Even Storm got a summons for our coronations?”  
     I nod. “She did. However, she didn’t tell me the exact reason why. She said that it was a surprise.”  
     Marinette shrugs. “Whatever the case, I hope she’s here on time to witness it. Dad has Emerald with him, so I kind of want Storm to be here with me for the coronation.”  
     I smile. “I’m sure she’ll be here anytime soon.”  
     That’s when several whinnies come straight at us, getting us to duck before seeing a group of 20 Alicorns of different colours. At the front of the group, is Storm with another Alicorn with exactly the same colouring.  
     I smile. “I’m glad you could make it before the coronations, Storm. How was it travelling here?”  
     Storm chuckles. “It was quite alright, considering it is easy for an Alicorn of my abilities.”  
     I quirk a brow. “How so? Would it be because of your colouring? Or something else you wish to tell us?”  
     Storm chuckles. “Something more important. I am actually the Alicorn Queen.”  
     Marinette’s jaw drops in shock. “I summoned and made a bond with the Alicorn _Queen_?”  
     Storm laughs. “You did, child. And I am far older than I seem to be.”  
     That’s when the identical looking Alicorn to Storm speaks up, sounding male. “You can all understand all of us when we talk? How is that even possible?”  
     I smile. “Well, I’m a Vampire-Werecat hybrid. Teigra is a Vampire-Weretiger hybrid. Marinette and Dad are Casters with invisibility. Mum and Uncle Amaruq are Pureblood Vampires. Eva is a Vampire-Werewolf hybrid. And Gabriel and Adrien are Pureblood Werecats.”  
     Storm chuckles. “Forgive my husband, my dears. It seems that being away from me for the time that I was with you guys has made him somewhat bitter.”  
     I arch a brow. “Husband, you say? Would that be because of your colouring?”  
     Storm nods. “There are only ever _two_ Alicorns to have identical colouring. And when that happens, those two Alicorns are wed in a special ceremony that brings them together on a spiritual level.”  
     Marinette smiles. “That’s amazing. Would it be anything like the bond that Alicorns make with a Caster whenever he or she summons an Alicorn?”  
     Storm smiles as well. “In a way, yes. But, it is also slightly different. Where the Alicorn marriage ceremony brings the hearts of the two Alicorns closer together, the bond between Caster and Alicorn brings the spirits and minds of both closer together.”  
     Marinette blinks. “So, what you’re saying, the bond between Caster and Alicorn would be even more special than the marriage ceremony between two Alicorns?”  
     Storm nods. “That is one way to put it. But yes, it is.”  
     The male Alicorn smiles. “Forgive me for being so rude before. I am Tempest, Storm’s husband. It is lovely to be able to meet the Caster that summoned my wife. May I ask, how were you able to summon her?”  
     Marinette smiles. “I’m a Caster with invisibility like my dad. Only royal Casters have invisibility.”  
     Tempest’s jaw drops. “You are a royal Caster, my dear?”  
     Marinette nods. “The Caster Princess, to be exact. Dad is the Caster King, which I will never get used to the title. Or the fact that Mum is the Vampire Queen, either.”  
     Tempest looks at her in shock. “The Vampire Queen is your mother?”  
     Mum chuckles. “That I am, dear Tempest. And it is lovely to be able to see you again.”  
     Tempest bows to her. “As it is lovely to see you again, Your Highness.”  
     Mum ruffles his mane. “Now, now, Tempest. You know I don’t like it when you call me that.”  
     I arch a brow. “Wait, how do the two of you already know each other?”  
     Tempest smiles knowingly. “We met before you were born, Princess. I was the Alicorn that was there to help and officiate your birth into this world. Of course, you wouldn’t remember that because I looked quite a lot different than I do at the moment.”  
     I frown before thinking back, my eyes widening in surprise. “It really is you, Tempest! You really are the one that was there when I was born. Now I know where I recognise your eyes and voice.”  
     Tempest smiles as he wraps a wing around me. “It is good to see you again, kiddo.”  
     I hug him and bury my face in his neck, causing the both of us to glow a bright white and getting everyone that was with us to gasp. Dad and Marinette try to cast a spell to stop the glowing, but fails as it seemed that Alicorn magic was far too powerful compared to a Caster’s magic. I pull back. “What’s happening, Tempest?”  
     Tempest chuckles. “It is because we are reunited, Princess. If you look back to when you were only a few weeks old, you will be able to see that I had made a different sort of bond with you. That bond has been alive all this time and is what has kept you safe in the physical plane, even without you knowing it or even when you didn’t have your supernatural side to you on the surface.”  
     I frown before thinking back, realising he’s right. “By the moon, you’re right, Tempest! Now that I think about it, all those times when I thought I’d be in trouble, there was at least something or someone that would come to my ‘rescue’ and help me out of the trouble. I always thought there was something strange about all that and felt that somehow, someway, there was always something within me keeping me safe from all that trouble. Now I know, it was our bond you made when I was just a baby.”  
     Tempest chuckles as he nods. “That is exactly right, my dear. I have been watching over you all this time, making sure you were safe and out of trouble until you were able to finally come into your powers. I do wish it was under different circumstances, though. It seems that wish of yours didn’t bring all your powers to the surface, however. I can feel that much because of our bond.”  
     My eyes widen. “I think you may be right. I mean, I can feel the lightning within me, but I can’t seem to be able to bring it out to use it. It’s strange, but I think that wish of ours may have done more harm than it did good, especially to me. And it’s not just the lightning either, it’s my fire as well.”  
     Mum looks at me in shock. “Both your lightning and fire?!”  
     I nod. “Yes, both. My hair catches fire when I sneeze, but that seems to be all that happens with my fire.”  
     Mum groans. “This is worse than I thought, Tempest. What shall we do now?”  
     Tempest sighs. “There is only _one_ thing we can do, Sabine.”  
     Mum sighs. “You’re right. We have to move the coronation for Eve forward. It was supposed to be at midnight, but it seems that it will be too late. It’s already been two months since her powers were unlocked.”  
     Tempest nods. “Then we will definitely have to move her coronation forward. It can’t be a minute too soon, since it will only make things worse for Eve. And with her not being able to actually use either her fire or lightning, well, that won’t do any good for the Vampire kingdom.”  
     I arch a brow. “What are the two of you talking about now?”  
     Mum raises a hand to power it up with fire and lightning. “The reason why you are connected more to fire and lightning is because they are the elements that I have an affinity to. Elemental Vampires can control all the elements, but every one of us has at least one affinity to a particular element. Royals have two.”  
     My eyes widen in shock. “So, because I am royalty, I have two affinities. Fire and lightning. But why do you two say my coronation needs to be moved forward instead of being at midnight? And what in the name of the Other World do you mean that it would make things worse if it’s any later than what you’re planning?!”  
     Mum sighs. “When you were born, you weren’t exactly normal for a Pureblood Vampire, Eve. Your whole body was covered in fire and lightning, like a protective forcefield around you. But, the colouring wasn’t at all normal like fire and lightning should be.”  
     Tempest sees my questioning look and sighs. “Your fire was silver and your lightning was hot pink.”  
     My eyes widen in shock. “Are you serious right now?”  
     Mum nods. “We are serious, Eve. Now, we can’t waste another minute. We need to get you to the Vampire Palace so that we can do your coronation as soon as we possibly can.”  
     I sigh. “Alright, then. Let’s get going.”  
     Mum gathers everyone, looking at Tempest. “Will you meet us there?”  
     Tempest nods. “We will. Let’s get going, everyone. We need to be there when the Queen and Princess arrives so we can get the coronation started.”  
     All the Alicorns take off into the air, causing a massive gust of wind that was surprisingly quite strong, disappearing out of view very quickly. Mum gathers everyone around her before teleporting us into the throne room of the Vampire Palace, which causes gasps to be let out from everyone in company.  
     Mum chuckles. “It has been such a long time since I have been within these walls. It hasn’t changed.”  
     A woman that looks almost identical to Eva comes over. “That’s because we could never bring ourselves to change the rightful Vampire Queen’s Palace, my dear Sabine. This is your Palace, no one else’s.”  
     Mum smiles. “It is surely good to see you again, Neoma.”  
     Neoma chuckles. “Likewise to you, darling. And it is wonderful to see the two of you girls once again. Come over here and let me have a look at the two of my favourite nieces.”  
     I smile as both of us walk over to Neoma, hugging her before she pulls back to look at us and gasping when she sees my eye colour. “It can’t be. Eve, is that the silver central heterochromia of the Werecat Goddess?”  
     I nod. “It is. And my fur is also pure white.”  
     Neoma smiles. “May I see it?”  
     Mum shakes her head. “Not enough time, Neoma. We need to start Eve’s coronation now. It has been two months since she made the wish that unlocked and brought to the surface her supernatural side. If we wait any longer, then she will never be able to use her fire and lightning.”  
     Neoma’s eyes widen in shock. “That will not do. Come, follow me to the courtyard. That is where both sets of coronations will be taking place, so we need to get there as soon as we possibly can.”  
     Mum walks beside Neoma as everyone else follows behind the two women, all remaining unusually quiet as none of us knew what to say. My nose twitches from a dust cloud rising into the air, making me sneeze and causing my hair to catch ablaze with (ironically) silver coloured fire. This gets Neoma to turn around in shock.  
     “We need to hurry. Sabine, Eva, Teigra, help me teleport everyone to the courtyard.” Neoma orders.  
     Mum, Teigra and Eva nod in response, not bothering to argue with Neoma and joining hands around the rest of us, teleporting us all into the courtyard of the Vampire Palace. I look around in awe as it was beautiful and well-maintained, the garden beds lined with black and silver roses. “Wait, black and silver roses?!” I gasp.  
     Mum chuckles. “Black is my colour and silver is yours, Eve.”  
     I arch a brow. “How is it that black is your colour?”  
     Mum smiles. “My eyes aren’t actually grey, my dear. They are actually near on black, hence the black coloured roses in the Palace’s gardens.”  
     I shrug. “Alright then. Now, all that aside, shouldn’t we be getting a start on this coronation?”  
     That’s when Tempest arrives, landing next to me. “I agree. Sabine, shall we start now?”  
     Mum nods. “Now that all of you Alicorns are here, yes we can.”  
     Tempest uses his Alicorn magic in order to get the coronation ceremonies to carry out to all corners of mainly the Vampire, Werecat, and Caster kingdoms, but also include every other kingdom within the Other World so that every kingdom could bear witness to the new Princesses.  
     Mum picks up the diadem that was for me. “As you shall be crowned, you will henceforth be known among the Vampire and Werecat kingdoms as both the Vampire Princess and the Werecat Goddess. Do you accept your new titles and position with an open heart and swear to uphold the right to your people?”  
     I take a deep breath and nod. “I do, Mother.”  
     Mum smiles at me as she places the diadem on my head, causing my body to glow a bright white while my eyes spark with lightning and fire. I take a deep breath before shifting into my Werecat form to create a silver fire and hot pink lightning tribal dragon in the air, all at the same time the glow around my body disappears.  
     I could hear cheers sound throughout the whole kingdom. “Thank you all. I may not be what you were expecting as your Princess and Goddess, but I will try my utmost best to see that you are all comfortable in what you are doing. I will also try my hardest to be able to find solutions to all your problems.”  
     Mum nudges me and smiles, sending me a wink before we both chuckle. She looks over to Dad to give him a nod, getting him to step forward with Marinette so that her coronation could take place. Dad gives her shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he smiles, getting Marinette to relax.  
     Dad holds up Marinette’s ruby encrusted tiara. “As she who holds the royal properties, and is crowned in this spiritual place, I present to you Crown Princess Marinette of the Caster kingdom.”  
     Marinette smiles at him when the tiara is placed on her head, getting her to also glow. “Thank you, Dad. I will also try my utmost best in seeing that everyone is comfortable with what they do, and try my hardest to find solutions to the problems that arise within the Caster kingdom. This is an honour that I will not fail.”  
     Dad smiles. “Don’t you have something else to tell your subjects, Princess?”  
     Marinette nods. “I know it may seem impossible for it to happen, but when I first summoned my own animal companion, I received an Alicorn.” Storm steps up beside her. “The Alicorn Queen, to be exact.”  
     We could hear possibly every kingdom cheering for the two of us, getting the both of us to smile happily.


	14. Attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the house household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

Once we were back in Paris, I stretch as I sit down on the couch in the lounge of Mum and Dad’s apartment above their bakery. I scrunch up my nose before letting out a sneeze, causing my hair to go aflame with silver fire and my body to surge with hot pink lightning. “Is that going to happen every time I sneeze, Mum?” I sigh.  
     Mum chuckles. “For the first week after being coronated, yes. But eventually, you will be able to control when it does or doesn’t happen. This is because once you were coronated as Vampire Princess and Werecat Goddess, _all_ of your powers were unlocked.”  
     I smile. “Good to know.”  
     Marinette somehow sneaks up behind me without me realising it. “Gotcha!”  
     I yelp in surprise. “Bloody hell, Mari!”  
     Marinette jumps over the back over the couch to sit next to me. “I got her!”  
     I close my eyes to calm down, hearing a commotion nearby that sounded too much like swords. I train my ears to better focus in, hearing the conversation clearly between the small group of people that were nearby. My eyes fly open as they widen, my skin going paler than normal. I mumble only two words. “Rogue Hunters.”  
     Mum curses in Latin. “This is not good. How in the Other World did they find out?”  
     I shrug. “I don’t know. But since I am a Princess and Goddess that has had martial arts training, I’m going to go deal with their motley crew. Those guys won’t know what hit them.”  
     Mum shakes her head. “Not a good idea. You don’t have full control over your powers, Everley.”  
     I arch a brow as I purposely make my body surge with lightning, my hair to catch on fire and my eyes to power up with both. “I don’t, huh? Then how do you explain this, Mother?”  
     Mum’s eyes widen. “You can do all that already?”  
     I smirk to reveal my double fangs. “Of course I can. As you said so yourself, being coronated has unlocked _all_ of my powers. So naturally, because that has happened, I am able to _control_ all of them myself.”  
     Mum sighs as she relents. “Just be _very_ careful, Eve.”  
     Teigra steps forwards. “I’ll go with her. I know martial arts as well, so I’ll be able to help her deal with the group of rogue Hunters. Hopefully, it won’t take too long since they’re all humans and we are supernaturals with superhuman speed and teleportation.”  
     Mum nods. “Alright then. Get going now and be back as soon as you can. I do _not_ want them to track and find us here. It’ll spell out disaster for all of us if they ever manage to get back to their headquarters.”  
     Teigra smiles. “Don’t worry. It is not my intention to let that happen.”  
     Mum smiles. “Be careful.”  
     I nod. “We will, Mum. Don’t worry.”  
     We teleport outside, scanning the Hunters to count 24 men. We smirk at each other and launch forwards to take down two thirds of them in seconds using our speed, teleportation, and martial arts training to leave 8 of them alive. I growl dangerously when the leader knocks Teigra unconscious. “You’ll pay for that, scumbag.”  
     He snickers. “And what are you going to do about it, girlie? You’re weak with only teleportation and super speed. Do you really think you can best a Hunter like me?”  
     I smirk darkly to reveal my fangs, despelling my eyes to return them to their natural form and colour as they glow faintly with the moon’s light. “You’d be surprised by what I can do, Hunter.” My voice comes out a little darker than normal, considering the circumstances. “I am no ordinary person like you think I am.”  
     The Hunter’s eyes widen. “What the hell is with your eyes?”  
     I laugh darkly and shift into my Werecat form, my body surging with lightning again as my hair goes ablaze while my eyes power up with both. “I am a Vampire-Werecat hybrid, moron. No ordinary one either. I am the Vampire Princess and the Werecat Goddess. You’ll do well to remember that in the afterlife.”  
     The Hunter arches a brow. “The afterlife? What the hell are you talking about?”  
     I smirk more and appear in front of him, grabbing him by the throat. “Simple. I’m about to kill all of you.”  
     The Hunter snickers. “Vampires and Werecats don’t kill humans. They run from them.”  
     I scoff. “You think someone like _me_ will run from humans? Don’t think so. I may not have known about me actually being a born supernatural being for very long, but I have always felt different while seemingly living as a human for 20 years. Do you honestly think I don’t know how to kill someone? Because I sure as hell do and I have admittedly done so before. A few times actually.”  
     The Hunter starts to choke. “H-How are you so strong? You’re just a female!”  
     I squeeze harder. “Again; I am a Vampire-Werecat hybrid. The Vampire Princess and Werecat Goddess.”  
     The Hunter coughs before ultimately going limp in my hand, causing me to drop him to the ground with a sigh. I knew I had picked off the remaining 7 with my lightning here and there while talking with the leader, considering they had burn marks over their bodies and over their hearts.  
     “Oh, my god! Everley, what the hell did you do?!” Marinette’s voice comes from nowhere.  
     I look straight at the spot where she is. “I had to kill them, Marinette. They would have found out where Mum and Dad live and taken them out before either of us had the chance to help them.”  
     Marinette turns visible. “Y-You killed them to save Mum and Dad?”  
     I nod. “That I did. And to save you, as well.” I sigh as I walk over to Teigra, crouching beside her. “Teigra, honey. Wake up. It’s over now. The Hunters are dead.”  
     Teigra groans as she comes to. “Everley? Did you kill them all?”  
     I smile. “Most of them.”  
     Teigra arches a brow. “Most of them? Everley, which ones didn’t you get?”  
     That’s when we hear the slice of a blade cut through flesh and a Hunter’s groan, causing us to turn around to see Marinette had picked up a sword out of instinct and killed the one that had survived. “That one.”  
     Marinette looks straight at me. “Wh-What just happened?”  
     I appear next to her just as she collapses, catching her. “You picked up a sword out of instinct and killed that Hunter, Mari. Since it was your first kill as a supernatural and former human, you’ll feel weak and sick.”  
     Marinette groans. “You’re right about one thing. I’m about to be sick.”  
     I teleport her straight into the bathroom of Mum and Dad’s apartment, holding back her hair as she throws up as soon as what she had done really sunk in. “She killed her first person out of instinct, Mother.”  
     Mum races in next to me. “How? She didn’t go out there with you. How did she get out there?”  
     I shake my head. “I honestly don’t know that one. Mari, how _did_ you get to where Teigra and I were to deal with the Hunters while everyone else was here safe?”  
     Marinette leans back against the wall. “I used a teleportation spell. I figured an easy one out myself and used it to get to where Eve and Teigra were fighting with the Hunters. I saw that Eve missed a Hunter, acted on instinct to pick up a sword, and killed the remaining one without fully realising it until after it happened.”  
     I crouch in front of her. “The first kill is always the hardest. Believe me. The same thing happened to me when I had my first kill. I felt weak after the final blow, felt sick when it sunk in, and threw up.”  
     Mum looks straight at me. “Care to explain to me exactly _why_ you have already killed someone, Everley?”  
     I sigh. “I will, Mother. I promise you that. First though, we need to help Mari to the living room couch.”  
     Mum nods while I easily pick Marinette up to take her to the couch, considering she was still feeling weak from having just had her first kill. I gently place her down so she was comfortable before ultimately hearing screams coming from outside. I look straight at Teigra to get a nod and we disappear once again, neither of us realising Mum had followed us outside to watch and aid us if she needed to.  
     “You guys will pay for disturbing everyone here!” I growl dangerously.  
     The leader of the group laughs. “What are you going to do about it, huh?”  
     One of the members of the group recognises me. “Uh, sir? That is no ordinary human. That happens to be Everley Dupain-Cheng! The renowned fashion and music icon, as well as the infamous -”  
     Before he could continue, I pull out a katana from nowhere and decapitate him. “Don’t say the word. I hate it when I’m called that. It seriously isn’t the best way to describe what and who I am.”  
     The leader backs up. “Just who the hell are you?”  
     I smirk darkly, revealing my double fangs. “Like the kid said; I am Everley Dupain-Cheng, renowned fashion and music icon. Attacking the citizens of the city I live in and call home is the wrong thing to do!”  
     “Everley! What the hell are you doing?! Is that a sword?!” Mum calls out.  
     I ignore her as I get hit in the back of the head, causing me to drop to my knees and groan. Teigra curses in Latin before getting Mum back into the safety of the house just as my emotions (and therefore powers) start to get out of control at the sudden surprise attack.  
     I growl dangerously. “You’ll pay for that, you little runt!”  
     The leader scoffs before his expression changes to shock and fear as I make short work of his men, killing them by either running my katana through their hearts or decapitating them. I turn on the leader once I was finished with his men, causing him to back away in fear as my body was now surrounded by black coloured lightning. My flip my katana easily in my hand as I advance on him, using my speed to finish him off.  
     I teleport back to Mum and Dad’s apartment while pulling out a cloth, wiping off my katana blade as I sigh in exasperation. “I really didn’t want to have to do something like that. But they left me no choice.”  
     Mum stands her ground and glares at me. “Explain yourself this instant, young lady!”  
     I sigh. “Teigra and I are assassins, Mother.”  
     “Everley, don’t. They could get caught in the crossfire as well.” Teigra warns.  
     “They have a right to know, Teigra. Especially Mum and Dad. And since I have killed countless times, they deserve to know the reason behind why I have the type of martial arts training that I do.” I explain.  
     Teigra sighs. “Are you absolutely sure?”  
     I smile reassuringly. “Positive. They’ll be able to better protect themselves and me if they know about it all, rather than be in the dark and be the ones killed for my activities. I rather be the one that happens to than see my family and friends murdered right in front of me for what I have done.”  
     Teigra nods. “You make a good point. Go ahead. But be warned, _he_ might not be too happy about it.”  
     I roll my eyes. “Yes, I am well aware of that. I’ll deal with him if it ever comes to it.”  
     Teigra shrugs. “You might want to tell them now. I can sense they’re getting seriously confused and angry that you aren’t telling them the full truth about all of this.”  
     I sigh before turning to everyone. “Teigra and I are assassins of a well-known guild. The best of the best. I got my martial arts training in curtesy of the training I have done as an assassin.” I pull my shirt down to reveal the mark on the left side of my chest. “The guild members receive this mark when they successfully do their initiation ritual; their first kill witnessed by the guild leader.”  
     Teigra shows her own mark. “We both got ours on the same day at the same time. The guild is Assassin’s Blood. The strongest, most diverse, and well feared assassin’s guild out there.”  
     Mum’s eyes widen at the mark and name. “Assassin’s Blood? _You’re_ a part of Assassin’s Blood, Everley?”  
     I sigh. “I am, yes. Why do you look and sound so shocked? More importantly, why do you ask me that?”  
     Mum sighs. “Because it is said that only the guild leader of Assassin’s Blood is the one that finds the new recruits, not the recruits find the guild leader. Tell me, how did you manage to find the guild leader?”  
     I shake my head. “I didn’t find him. He found me. It was five years ago that it happened. Teigra and I were in Dublin for the fashion show that was there last. After the show was finished, we hadn’t realised everyone had left in the minutes after it ended, so we were alone with no way to get back to the hotel we were staying at. We wondered around the streets while lost, not know where we were or how to get back to the hotel. Then he found us about to get attacked, trying to defend ourselves.”  
     Teigra puts a hand on my shoulder, taking over. “He took us in and trained us for a year and a half. Our first kill happened a few days before Eve left to travel the world. We didn’t know what it meant to do the first kill, until it was too late and we found ourselves being branded with the marks that we have on our chests now.”  
     “It felt like hell when it was happening. Memories long since buried and forgotten were brought back to the surface, putting us through mental torture as we had to endure the physical torture in order to complete the initiation ritual into the guild.” I take a shaky breath, lifting up my top to reveal the scars. “We received so many scars from the physical torture that not even our healing could make them disappear.”  
     Mum’s eyes widen at the scars. “How? Our healing is so advanced that all supernaturals are envious. How is it that yours didn’t heal the scars when it was unlocked those few months ago?”  
     I look away as I pull my top back down. “Our blades are enchanted steel. No supernatural with a healing ability, no matter how advanced it is, can heal properly from the wounds of the blade. That is why all assassins of Assassin’s Blood are covered in scars on the torso.”  
     Teigra hugs me. “And in some cases, even the upper thighs as well.”  
     Mum frowns before realisation sets in. “Is that why the two of you wear shorts or a knee length skirt?”  
     Teigra nods. “Yes, it is. We are two of those few people to receive scars on our upper thighs. It is also why we don’t like to wear bathers all that often. Or even go to the beach. Because of all the scars we have.”  
     I pull out of Teigra’s arms, teleporting myself up to my room and curling up on my bed. I smile only slightly when Emerald comes over to curl up against me, getting me to hug her close.  
     “Are you alright, Eve? You look paler than normal and don’t look so good.”  
     I smile at her. “I’ll be alright, Emerald. Old memories from my past coming back to haunt me.”  
     Emerald sighs. “Go see Tempest. I’m sure he’ll be able to keep you company better than me. I’m your dad’s familiar. Tempest is your familiar. He will do a better job at making you feel better.”  
     I look at her. “Are you sure about this, Emerald?”  
     Emerald chuckles. “I’m positive. Now, get going.”  
     I smile at her and place a kiss on the top of her head, standing to teleport to the Other World where I knew Tempest was still residing in the Alicorn Kingdom. I manage to walk over to his laying form before ultimately collapsing on the ground beside him, making him worry as he wraps a wing around me.  
     “What in the name of the Other World happened to you, Eve?!”  
     I groan as I hold my head. “Old memories from the past coming back to haunt me. I had to tell my family and friends of my assassin activities. My mother saw me pull my katana out of nowhere to kill a group of guys terrorising Parisians right near the bakery and apartment.”  
     Tempest sighs. “This isn’t good. Get some rest. I will be here when you wake.”  
     “You promise me?” I mumble.  
     Tempest smiles. “You have my word, child.” He notices I’ve already fallen asleep. “You are in need of the extra rest with all that you have just gone through. I will be here when you wake, I promise.”


	15. Last Punishment and New Guild Master

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this Miraculous Ladybug story, the three supporting Team Miraculous members (Alya as Rena Rouge, Chloe as Queen Bee, and Nino as Carapace) permanently receive their Miraculous. They are also joined by Marinette's older sister, Everley, who holds the Wolf Miraculous (original Kwami/Miraculous of my own). Chloe changes for the better, the team becomes closely bonded, they receive their own supernatural powers, and the team start living together in the same household. Oh, and Gabriel is a kind person and a supernatural himself. Surprise!

After three hours of having a peaceful sleep, I suddenly wake up with a jolt while still wrapped in Tempest’s wing. I curl into a ball and hold my head as my body starts to shake in fear for what will happen next. I could tell he was looking at me with a worried expression as I was shaking pretty badly.  
     “What’s wrong, kiddo?” Tempest asks tentatively.  
     I groan weakly. “Guild Master is not going to be happy with me, Tempest. Especially after telling my family and friends about Teigra and I being assassins. The punishment for doing something like that is severe and I’m absolutely terrified of it. I don’t want to go back to Mum and Dad, but I have to since the punishment will only be worse if I don’t face Guild Master.”  
     Tempest nudges me. “Then you should face him. Explain to him you had to tell them.”  
     I shake my head. “He won’t listen to reason, Tempest. He’s a brute and a Werewolf.”  
     Tempest sighs. “Just try your best, then. For me, okay?”  
     I nod weakly. “I’ll try to explain myself.”  
     Tempest smiles. “Then you should go. I doubt very much he won’t like it you’re late.”  
     I smile only slightly before carefully getting up, taking a deep breath to steel my nerves before teleporting back home to Mum and Dad. I instantly catch a punch from Guild Master as a look of fear and anger rises in my eyes, letting out a dangerous growl at the fact he would do such a thing to his own student.  
     “What do you think you’re doing, Shadow? You know the consequences of telling outsiders what you are. You realise it calls for severe punishment and possibly being kicked out, right?”  
     I glare at him. “I’m well aware of it all, Aegenwulf. And I have had just about enough of everything you put Teigra and I through. We are supposed to be your star students, not your personal play things. You’re a highly respected _noble_ Werewolf. I, however, am a highly respected _royal_ Vampire and the Werecat Goddess.”  
     Aegenwulf arches a brow. “How can you possibly be a Vampire and the Werecat Goddess?”  
     I smirk darkly before shifting into my Werecat form, levelling his height. “Because I have the pure white fur and silver central heterochromia of the Werecat Goddess. My mother is the Vampire Queen.”  
     Aegenwulf scoffs. “You are no match for me, little girl. I trained you in everything I know.”  
     I laugh darkly. “True, but I have had side training from your _older_ _brother_. He knows of what you have done to your guild, and it is time for there to be a new Master.”  
     Aegenwulf arches a brow. “The only way for that to happen is if I am killed.”  
     I smirk darkly. “Precisely. I already knew of this as your older brother has told me. You’re a tyrant of a Guild Master, Aegenwulf, and it’s time for Assassin’s Blood to have a new Master.”  
     Aegenwulf’s eyes widen. “You wouldn’t dare kill your own teacher and Master!”  
     In a flash of white fur, I have his heart in my hand as his body collapses in on itself. I set my hand aflame to instantly burn his heart as I crush it, causing his body to turn to ash before disappearing completely. I collapse to my knees as I shift back, getting Teigra to rush over to me and help me up.  
     “You did the best thing for the Guild, Eve. It’ll be a better place now he’s gone.”  
     I look up at Teigra. “Will it, though, Tei? Doing this makes me just as bad as him.”  
     That’s when a male that looks like a slightly older version of Aegenwulf comes out of nowhere. “You have done well, young pupil. I am proud of you for being able to rid the worlds of my tyrant brother.”  
     I look at him. “You really think so, Ekram?” I look away. “I fear the rest of the Guild will hate me for doing something like this so suddenly and without remorse.”  
     Ekram chuckles. “I really think so, Shadow.” He lifts my head up. “That is not the case at all. Everyone in the Guild felt the release of fear from Aegenwulf’s death. They are all proud this has happened. You must tell them all it was you who has killed Aegenwulf and let them know that from this day forth, you are the new Master.”  
     I look at him in shock. “Are you sure that is a wise idea?”  
     Ekram smiles. “I am positive, Shadow. If you don’t tell them it was you, then the Guild will henceforth be no longer active and every member will have to look for a new Guild, which is very hard to do once branded.”  
     I sigh in defeat. “Alright. I’ll do it tonight since there was to be a meeting, anyway.”  
     Ekram nods. “Of course. It really is good to see you well, Shadow.”  
     I smile up at him. “Likewise, Ekram.”  
     Mum looks at us in shock. “Wait, Ekram?! Is that actually you?”  
     Ekram turns to see her, shocked. “Sabine? Why are you here?”  
     I snicker. “Ekram, Sabine is my mother. Yes, which makes me the Vampire Princess.”  
     Ekram arches a brow. “No wonder you were always so strong in your training and fights. Tell me, Shadow. I know by your eyes you aren’t just a Vampire. What exactly are you?”  
     I chuckle. “Take a closer look, Ekram. My pupils are slit while my eyes have a silver central heterochromia.”  
     Ekram looks closer before his eyes widen. “By the moon, you really are the Werecat Goddess! Oh, Shadow, this is the reason why I thought you to be so special when you came to me.”  
     I chuckle. “I didn’t know why at first, but I did know it was because I was somehow special. Not so long ago, I was crowned Vampire Princess and Werecat Goddess, which helped unlock all of my powers.”  
     Ekram smiles. “I’m glad to hear that it did.”  
     Mum sighs. “Tell me something, Everley. Why did Aegenwulf and now Ekram call you Shadow?”  
     I sigh and look at Ekram, getting a nod before looking back. “Shadow is my assassin name, Mother. All the assassins of Assassin’s Blood have an assassin name. Well, except for the Guild Masters, that is.”  
     Teigra smiles. “Mine is Lightning. It is because I move at lightning speeds during missions.”  
     I smile. “The reason why mine is Shadow is because I’m able to blend into the shadows and not be noticed by any of my targets, no matter what happens.”  
     Mum smiles before looking at Ekram. “Tell me something, Ekram, what is the name of your Guild?”  
     Ekram chuckles. “My Guild is Tiger’s Eye, dear Sabine. Why do you ask?”  
     Mum pulls her shirt up to reveal a brand. “Because I was once part of Tiger’s Eye.”  
     My eyes widen. “There’s no mistaking that brand, Ekram. That is the Tiger’s Eye brand.”  
     Mum arches a brow. “How do you know that, Eve?”  
     I pull my shirt up as I turn, showing the brand on the back of my ribs. “I too am part of Tiger’s Eye as well as Assassin’s Blood. I may have joined Assassin’s Blood first, but Tiger’s Eye treated me a lot better and Ekram is a lot more forgiving than what Aegenwulf was.”  
     Mum blinks in shock. “You’re a part of two Guilds? How is that possible?”  
     I laugh. “It is because I found Ekram months after being found by Aegenwulf that I asked to join his Guild as well, explaining what happened to me in the short time I had been with Assassin’s Blood. Ekram was furious with his younger brother for the treatment of his own assassins and allowed me to join. The Assassin’s Blood brand goes on the chest, while the Tiger’s Eye brand is put anywhere the joining member wants it to be.”  
     Mum nods. “I knew of the reason behind the Tiger’s Eye brand, but I didn’t know the assassins of Assassin’s Blood didn’t have a choice of where they wanted the brand to be put.”  
     I nod before looking directly at Marinette. “Spit it out, Mari. I know you want to ask me something.”  
     Marinette takes a deep breath. “I want to know how to defend myself in future fights without needing to rely on any of my powers. Since you’ve seen me make my first kill and are now the Guild Master of Assassin’s Blood, can you please take me under your wing and teach me?”  
     I arch a brow. “Mari, this is not a road you want to go down. Trust me. Becoming an assassin means taking more than just one life. It’s not just being able to defend yourself in future fights.”  
     Marinette sighs. “I know. I’m aware of that, Eve. But this is something I _want_ to do. Please?”  
     I look at Mum. “What do you think about all this, Mum?”  
     Mum shrugs. “It is your decision alone, Eve. Like our Mari said, you are the Master of Assassin’s Blood now and have seen her make her first kill. If she wants to do this, then it is up to you to make the final decision.”  
     I look over at Marinette. “Are you absolutely sure you want to do this, Mari? Because once you receive the brand, there is no turning back and getting out of the assassin life.”  
     Marinette nods. “I’m positive, Eve.”  
     I sigh. “Alright. You will have to come to headquarters with Teigra and I to receive the brand. Your training will start tomorrow morning. Bright and early. Comfortable shoes and no shorts. Got it?”  
     Marinette nods again. “Loud and clear.”  
     I look at Ekram. “Spit it out, Ekram. I know you want to tell me something.”  
     Ekram smiles. “Well, since finding out you have killed my brother and taken Guild Master from him, I want to give you something important within Tiger’s Eye.”  
     I arch a brow. “And what is that?”  
     Ekram produces a specialised badge. “This. It is the badge of second-in-command for Tiger’s Eye.”  
     My eyes widen. “I can’t accept that, Ekram! You know it will cause a dispute between the two Guilds.”  
     Ekram arches a brow. “I am well aware that it _might_ cause a dispute. But when you tell Assassin’s Blood of what you have done with Aegenwulf _before_ revealing this, then they are sure to accept it so.”  
     I sigh. “Fine. Let’s just get going to HQ. Will the members of Tiger’s Eye be there as well?”  
     Ekram nods. “They will. They are aware there is an important announcement to be made.”  
  
As soon as Ekram, Teigra, Marinette, Mum, and I get to Assassin’s Blood HQ, all the members are called to the main hall for the meeting that is to take place. I take a deep breath to steel my nerves once again as I receive a reassuring squeeze on the shoulder by Mum and Ekram, getting me to smile at them before stepping forward to make my announcement of what happened to Aegenwulf.  
     “Assassins of Assassin’s Blood and Tiger’s Eye, there is important news I must tell you about Aegenwulf and why it is those of you from Assassin’s Blood felt the release of fear from Aegenwulf’s tyrant rule. Aegenwulf is dead and it is I who killed him, making me the new Guild Master of Assassin’s Blood. Rest assured, those of you from Assassin’s Blood can now live in comfort of the decisions you make. This includes being able to tell your families and loved ones of your assassin activities and not suffer consequences. I am not like that. I will not be a tyrant Master like Aegenwulf once was. That is not me.”  
     I was surprised by the cheers and applause that follow the announcement, having expected to be met with the complete opposite. I look over at Ekram in a certain way he knows, getting a nod and a kind smile before turning back to the audience of gathered assassins. “There are two more pieces of news I wish to tell everyone gathered.” The room goes silent. “The first; from this day forth, not only will I be Master of Assassin’s Blood, but I’ll also be second-in-command of Tiger’s Eye.”  
     Every assassin cheers once again, getting me to quiet them. “The second; we have a new recruit among the ranks of Assassin’s Blood. You all know I have a younger sister, and that is who the new recruit is. She’s already made her first kill and I was there to witness it. Teigra, my girlfriend and second-in-command, was also there to witness it as well. So, if everyone can, please make Casta feel welcome.”  
     Cheers flood the room again, getting Marinette to step forward to join Teigra and I. She looks at me with a questioning expression I know all too well, whispering to her. “Casta is your assassin name, sis. Instead of the ‘er’ at the end, it is an ‘a’ at the end. It will be sewn to your jacket with the crest once you get your uniform.”  
     Marinette nods. “Alright. I actually like the name Casta.”  
     I chuckle. “I know. That is why I picked it for you. Welcome to Assassin’s Blood, little sis.”  
     Marinette smiles. “Thank you, Shadow. This means a lot to me.”  
     Teigra looks at me. “Second-in-command? Me?”  
     I smirk. “Every Master needs and has a second-in-command, Tei. You're mine because I trust you the most, plus you are my girlfriend and closest confidant.”  
     Teigra smiles. “Thank you, Shadow. This honour means a lot to me.”  
     I chuckle. “So it should, Lightning.”  
     Ekram comes over. “You’re taking this pretty well, Shadow. How do you truly feel?”  
     I shrug. “To be honest, I’m shocked all the assassins of Assassin’s Blood and Tiger’s Eye openly and happily accepted me as the new Master and their second-in-command.”  
     Ekram chuckles. “You will get used to it, my dear. Now, I have a question for Sabine.”  
     Mum comes over. “What would that be, Ekram?”  
     Ekram smiles. “Do you wish to rejoin Tiger’s Eye? I have missed your skills these last two decades.”  
     Mum’s eyes widen. “Are you certain you want me back after I quit the Guild?”  
     Ekram chuckles. “I am positive, Darkness. Well, what do you say?”  
     Mum looks over at me. “I don’t know, Ekram.”  
     I sigh. “Mother, if you don’t do this, I will have to strand you in the Sahara desert with no magical way out.”  
     Mum flinches at the threat before looking back at Ekram. “Then I accept the invitation to come back.”  
     Ekram smiles. “Perfect. Oh, Casta, dear?”  
     Marinette looks at him. “Yes, sir?”  
     Ekram smiles. “You might want to tell your boyfriend and your friends of this new development.”  
     Marinette’s eyes widen. “H-How did you know I have a boyfriend, sir?”  
     I snicker. “He knows a lot more than you realise, Mari. He may be a Werewolf, but he also happens to be a Vampire as well, making him a Werewolf-Vampire hybrid. Aegenwulf was only a Werewolf, not a hybrid.”  
     Marinette groans and hangs her head. “I do apologise. I don’t know how to make it up to you.”  
     Ekram chuckles and pats her head. “It is quite alright, my dear niece. There is no need.”  
     Marinette looks up in shock. “Niece?!”  
     I laugh. “Yes, Mari. We are his nieces. Through Aunt Neoma, to be exact.” I look at one particular person in the crowd. “Isn’t that right, Eclipse?”  
     Neoma jumps up onto the stage with a chuckle. “Quite correct, my dear. I am the middle child. Ekram is my older twin brother. I too am part of both Guilds like Teigra and Everley.”  
     I clear my throat. “You mean Lightning and Shadow, dear Eclipse.”  
     Neoma smiles. “Of course. My apologies. Shadow, how is Tempest going?”  
     I chuckle. “He is going alright. He and Storm and planning on migrating the Alicorn Kingdom into the human world, but will remain in secret from the humans until the rest find a human they can trust.”  
     Neoma’s brows shoot up in shock. “They are planning on doing such a thing?”  
     I nod. “There are only 20 Alicorns left. Tempest and Storm said this so they could be closer to Casta and I. Storm to Casta because she is Casta’s summoned Alicorn. Tempest to me because we have a bond.”


End file.
